Falling Down
by Miruru
Summary: [FINALIZADO]Naruto y cia salen a buscar una pieza llamada el Sharingan de Oro...Pero Akatsuki volverá con su habitual objetivo. ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto decidiese que quiere colaborar con ellos?
1. Start! Of the Heaven? Of the Hell?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no me los he inventado yo -o-...No hay fe...xD Ah, este fanfic solo lo he hecho con ánimo de lucro, no espero ganar dinero...hombre si lo queréis dar xDDDD No seré yo quien os diga que no xDDDD Disfrutad! 0**

FALLING DOWN 

**Capítulo 1: Start! Of the heaven? Of the hell?**

Todos los ninjas de Konoha que antaño habían participado en la prueba de ascenso a chuunin se encontraban aquel día en aquel bar tomando algo y hablando alegremente. Muchos de ellos no tenían ninguna preocupación aunque eso no era aplicable a todos los miembros del grupo que estaba allí presente. Como siempre pasaba Ino se abalanzaba sobre Sasuke el cual solo ponía cara de, por así llamarlo, molestia. Eso provocaba que Sakura se levantase gritando y se dirigiese hacía Ino diciéndole que soltase a Sasuke pero esta lo único que hacía era decir que no y sacarle la lengua cosa que hacía que la Sakura auténtica que llevaba en su interior se retorciese de la rabia. Por su parte, cierto ninja de pelo rubio también estaba rabiando por la actitud pasota de cierto moreno pero él no se callaba nada y le chillaba a éste haciendo que Sakura le contestase mal y que él se quedase chafado. Mientras, Rock Lee, Hinata, Neji, Chôji, Shikamaru, Shino, Ten Ten y Kiba miraban la escena con monotonía ya que eso pasaba día sí y día también. Todo iba como cualquier otro día hasta que en el bar entró un profesor que les preguntó acerca de su nivel.

Tenéis que venir a la academia para pasar unas pruebas –dijo el profesor con voz rutinaria.

¿Para que? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

Eso ya os lo dirán allí, no me han dicho que se os informe hasta que lleguéis. –dijo el profesor mirándolos a todos por encima.

Así los muchachos emprendieron su camino por las calles de Konoha hasta que llegaron a la academia. Una vez allí Naruto miró con descaro el edificio, no entendía porque debía ir él también pero al ver la cara que le dedicó el profesor comenzó a andar, otra cosa que no entendía era porque Rock Lee se podía librar de la prueba. Una vez en la puerta de la sala el profesor fue apuntándolos en una lista mientras iban entrando y cuando llegó el turno de Naruto este se le quedó mirando.

¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? –preguntó Naruto a desgana.

No seas quejica y pasa –dijo el profesor dándole un empujoncito hacia dentro.

¡Pues que sepas que voy a ganar! –dijo Naruto muy convencido.

¡Naruto esto no es ningún concurso! –le espetó Sakura.

La sala era muy parecida a las que ellos tenían para hacer clases un tiempo atrás, solo que en esa sala no habían ni mesas ni sillas lo que dejaba un amplio lugar para hacer alguna prueba. Dentro de la sala habían bastantes ninja con sus bandanas de Konoha en diferentes lugares y esperaban con impaciencia que esa misteriosa prueba comenzara de una vez para ver de que se trataba y de si podría perjudicar su vida de ninja. Al minuto un profesor entró con un bote de pintura verde en su mano e ignorando el cuchicheo generalizado que se levantó en la sala con su entrada lo depositó en el suelo cerca de si.

Buenos días. Se les ha llamado para una inspección generalizada de nuestros shinobi para así poder controlar que nivel tienen y saber con certeza que tipo de misiones les podemos asignar. –dijo para todos el profesor. – La prueba consiste en jugar al escondite

¡¿Qué! –gritaron a coro la incrédula sala.

No es tan sencillo. Como podéis ver aquí no os podéis esconder detrás de ningún mueble así que para esconderos tendréis que usar técnicas ninja que conozcáis. Podéis intentar que descubran a vuestros compañeros para tener menos rivales, cada vez que vea que uno de vosotros está cada vez más visible os tiraré pintura verde y tendréis que abandonar la sala. Os dejo tiempo para pensar que técnicas usareis.

La sala se convirtió de nuevo en un hablar generalizado comentando lo que el profesor había dicho pero al rato el hablar cesó y todos pensaban como superar esa prueba o al menos como permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en ella. El profesor dio una palmada en aviso de que la prueba iba a comenzar, se giró contra una pared y empezó a contar hasta cien ante el asombro de todos que al ratillo comenzaron a esconderse rápidamente por toda la sala. Al acabar el profesor comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, cogió el bote de pintura y tiró tres manchas que dieron contra tres alumnos que salieron de la sala con una cara de decepción y vergüenza terrible. Uno de los chavales que había por ahí divisó a Naruto y decidió pararle una trampa para que le descubriesen, Naruto cayó al suelo pero antes de que el profesor viera algo Naruto había desaparecido y ante el asombro del alumno el profesor pudo divisarle y le lanzó pintura verde. Naruto, más lejos de lo que el otro chico pensaba en realidad, se reía para sus adentros había encontrado una táctica para despistar a sus propios compañeros, haciendo bunshins podría despistarlos y hacer que ellos mismos se descubriesen. Así estaba de feliz Naruto pensando en lo bien que se sentiría cuando ganase cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella apareció un ninja con la cara tapada y el pelo de punta de color gris.

¿Kakashi qué haces aquí? –preguntó asombrado el profesor.

He venido a por unos cuantos alumnos –dijo Kakashi con su habitual pasotismo.

Pe-pero están haciendo una prueba –dijo nervioso el profesor.

Lo siento pero son ordenes de Hokage tienen que salir en una misión –dijo Kakashi sonriendo

Va-vale –dijo el profesor finalmente cediendo.

Kakashi cogió el bote de pintura y comenzó a lanzar brochazos a diestro y a siniestro manchando a unos cuantos alumnos mientras los iba nombrando. Sasuke..., Sakura..., Ino..., Hinata..., Kiba..., Neji..., Shikamaru..., Chôji..., Naruto..., Naruto..., Naruto...

¡Naruto deja de hacer bunshins y sal de una vez! –gritó Sakura mientras intentaba limpiarse la ropa.

¿Por que nos tenemos que ir? –dijo Naruto quejándose – Como la misión no valga la pena me las pagaras sensei.

Sal ya –dijo Kakashi mientras tiraba otro brochazo de pintura hacia donde estaba el auténtico Naruto.

Ya voy –dijo Naruto que esquivó el brochazo y se posó en el suelo.

La pared... –dijo llorando el profesor que controlaba la prueba.

Vamonos, Anko nos está esperando –dijo Kakashi marchándose – Suerte con la prueba.

Los ninjas salieron decepcionados de la prueba, una vez que ya se habían animado les costaba hacerse a la idea de que ya no participaban en ella y que tendrían que salir a otra misión vete tú a saber donde. Por fin llegaron a la salida donde Anko les esperaba con cara de mala leche, odiaba tener que esperar y aún odiaba más tener que esperar a una panda de mocosos que seguramente solo harían que estorbar, quejarse, comer y dormir. Aunque no pensaba eso de todos, tenía bastantes esperanzas en algunos de los ninjas que allí se encontraban.

¿ Esta muy lejos al lugar al que vamos? – preguntó Ino

Bastante, así que... ¡andando! – dijo Anko empezando a caminar.

Cuando salieron de la villa era casi el mediodía, aunque sin muchas ganas de ir decidieron emprender el viaje con energía, cosa a la que el sol que hacía animaba mucho. Pero ellos seguían andando y andando y las horas iban pasando. Naruto empezaba a estar cansado de tanto caminar, todos estaban pendientes del camino por si había algún peligro ya que no les habían dicho aún de que iba la misión y a él estar sin hacer nada le aburría en sobremanera. Sasuke por su parte había escuchado el bufido que había dado Naruto y le miraba con pesadez, ¿es que el chico nunca podía ponerse serio en estas situaciones? Era muy pesado estar con un grupo así: Sakura no dejaba de chillar a Ino, Ino no dejaba de sobarle cosa que le molestaba aunque no le decía nada y todo aquel griterío se acentuaba con el chillón de Naruto que se quejaba de que era un chulo playa y Kiba que cuando quería también gritaba un montón.

Yo ya no camino más –dijo Naruto sentándose en el suelo con cara de mosqueado.

" Siempre igual... a ver..." –pensó Sasuke – Pues ahí te quedas, si después te pasa algo y se te come algún bicho no vengas a pedir ayuda debilucho.

¡¿Qué me has llamado ninja de pacotilla! –gritó Naruto levantándose al instante y llegando hasta donde estaba Sasuke.

¡Ni se te ocurra pasarte con Sasuke, Naruto! –gritó Sakura.

¡Eso, eso! –gritó Ino a su vez.

Kakashi haz algo con los de tu grupo, ¿quieres? –dijo Anko cansadamente.

Déjales están en la flor de la juventud, no ves lo llenos de energía que están –dijo Kakashi que iba leyendo su ya habitual Icha Icha Paradise.

Pues como tienen tanta haremos el camino corriendo –dijo Anko con tono de enfado.

De repente los jóvenes se callaron de golpe, Anko sonrío pensando en que esa sería una buena excusa para hacer que se callasen más adelante. Para continuar con la monotonía siguieron caminando hasta que se hizo totalmente de noche, todos iban con una precaución extrema al caminar ya que se hacía un poco difícil con las raíces de los árboles que sobresalían del suelo.

¿No podríamos parar? Es que yo no veo ni... –comenzó Naruto pero seguidamente se oyó un PLAF cosa que indicaba que Naruto ya no caminaba.

¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? –preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

¡¡Maldita rama! Como no paremos me voy a comer todos los árboles del bosque –dijo Naruto enfadado.

Vale, paremos un rato hasta que haya más claridad. –dijo Kakashi

Que remedio... –suspiró Anko.

Después de cenar se pusieron a dormir cada uno donde pudo esperando a que se hiciese algo de luz aunque para el comienzo del amanecer estaban todos despiertos aun habían tres que no se habían despertado...

Que alguien les despierte de una vez –dijo Anko que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y que pensaba con alegría lo fácil que sería tirarles una serpiente para que se los comiese y punto.

Shikamaru despierta –dijo Ino pesadamente mientras pensaba que por muy inteligente que este fuese realmente a veces le parecía un completo inútil.

Naruto-kun despierta tenemos que irnos –dijo débilmente Hinata que estaba muy sonrojada.

Un poco más... –murmuró Naruto vagamente.

Esto no se hace así Hinata-chan... ¡¡Naruto despierta de una vez maldito vago! –gritó Sakura enfadada pegándole patadas a Naruto.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó tranquilo Naruto despertándose.

Es hora de irnos – le contestó Kakashi – Que alguien despierte a Kiba...

Todos se quedaron mirando a Kiba, no tenían ganas de despertarle era mucho trabajo y allí estuvieron hasta que Sasuke se cansó de tanta tontería, se acerco y le metió una patada que hizo que Kiba se despertase.

¡¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Quién ha sido! –preguntó mosqueado Kiba mirándoles a todos y al ver a Naruto riéndose preguntó - ¿Has sido tú? ¡Naruto!

No seas idiota ha sido Sasuke – contestó a desgana Naruto

Callaos o llamaré a las serpientes. – replicó Anko enfadada.

Después de caminar hasta que el sol se situó encima de sus cabezas hicieron una parada al lado de un pequeño riachuelo para coger un poco de agua. No entendían muy bien porque Anko y Kakashi habían insistido en que cogiesen tanta agua pero al cabo de un rato de andar comprendieron. El bosque se acababa de repente como si alguien hubiese destruido lo que continuaba y todo lo que alcanzaba su vista era un desierto.

¿Ahora tendremos que cruzar el desierto? – se quejó Naruto.

"Pues que bien..." –pensaba amargamente el Uchiha.

¡En marcha! –gritó Anko.

Con un pesado sí, todos comenzaron a andar hacía el desierto y al cabo de un rato ya estaban bastante adentro. Anko respiró hondo y continuó la marcha por el desierto, pensaba que aunque no era muy grande y que ya lo tendrían cruzado al anochecer eso no quitaba que fuera sofocante y agotador. También pensó en que debería contarle ya los detalles de la misión ya que, aunque hubiesen cogido el camino más largo, ya no les quedaba mucho para llegar a su destino.

Al anochecer se internaron en un terreno rocoso y un poco más allí se podía divisar la silueta de los primeros árboles de un bosque que era lo ultimo que tenían que cruzar antes de llegar al enorme desierto donde casi al principio se encontraba su destino. Cuando el campamento estuvo montado Anko decidió que ya era hora de que entrase en detalles con los chicos.

Bien chicos. Llevamos dos días caminando y aún no sabéis el motivo de este viaje – comenzó Anko y a lo que dice Sakura e Ino asienten – Estamos buscando una pieza que se llama el Sharingan de Oro. Hace diez años unos ninjas desconocidos robaron esa pieza de museo cuando era trasladada hacia Konoha desde la Villa de la Arena, por algún motivo esas gentes no quisieron que llegase a su destino y la llevaron a algún sitio. Nuestro deber es conseguir información y, si está en nuestras manos, recuperarlo. ¿Entendido?

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, algunos asintieron y alguno dijo que no parecía muy difícil. Después de eso Anko les mandó a todos a dormir para que a la mañana siguiente no se quejasen tanto a la hora de caminar. Esa noche todos estaban durmiendo excepto Anko que se había quedado a hacer guardia, temprano Ino se despertó a causa de unos ruidos que provenían de unos arbustos. En un susurro preguntó quien había ahí pero nadie le respondió a lo que ella pensó que podría ser un animal pero ante la duda decidió ir mirar. Allí estaba Sasuke el cual le dijo que no chillase, Ino ya más tranquila se iba a acercar para hablar con él más flojo cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella la cogió por el brazo y le tapó la boca para que no pudiese chillar. Presa del pánico Ino intentó despertar a alguien pero todos dormían profundamente y no se despertaban, con el otro brazo cogió un kunai para intentar poder gritar antes de que se alejasen mucho. Intentando atacar el brazo de ese Sasuke consiguió que éste apartase el brazo y antes de alejarse más Ino gritó cosa que hizo que todos en el campamento se despertasen.

Naruto se levantó pesadamente y se puso a mirar, como todos hacían, hacia los lados. Detrás del árbol que había tras de Naruto de su saco de dormir salió Sasuke con cara de dormido. Anko se levantó y comenzó a contar a los alumnos para verificar si ese grito provenía de alguno de los suyos o era de alguien de afuera.

¡Falta Ino! ¡Puede que le haya pasado algo! –gritó Anko.

A ver... Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chôji, Neji y Naruto. Vosotros iréis a hacer una ronda de reconocimiento, iréis solos ya que así tendremos una visión más grande del terreno. Tenéis que encontrar una pista de Ino y el secuestrador, en cuanto sepáis algo volved aquí inmediatamente y entonces iremos todos a rescatar a Ino, nada de hacerse el héroe. ¿De acuerdo?

Después de que Kakashi les asignara una zona partieron en busca de alguna pista. Naruto por su parte no veía nada de nada y pensaba que aunque era un rollo tenía interés en saber quien había secuestrado a Ino. Al rato de estar corriendo sin encontrar nada, notó pasos a sus espaldas, cogió el shuriken sin sacarlo de su porta-shuriken preparándose para un ataque.

Naruto soy yo –dijo Sasuke apareciendo detrás de él.

¿Se puede saber que haces idiota? Te podía haber lanzado el shuriken si no hubieses dicho nada... –dijo Naruto con enojo.

Perdona –dijo Sasuke bajando la cabeza.

"¿Perdona?" – pensaba atónito Naruto – Eto... Sasuke, ¿Estas enfermo o algo?

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó curioso Sasuke.

"Un momento... Aquí pasa algo raro... no sé quien es este tío que tengo delante pero estoy seguro de que éste no es el palurdo de Sasuke. Él no habría dicho perdona ni en mil años, habría soltado una de sus frases impertinentes y se habría quedado tan pacho..." – pensaba Naruto - ¿Quién eres?

Soy yo, tu amigo Sasuke –dijo Sasuke extrañado.

¡Haces que desconfíe aún más diciendo eso! El idiota de Sasuke nunca es amable y nunca hablaría de esa forma... ¿Decir Sasuke perdón? Que gracia –dijo irónicamente Naruto – Dime, ¡¿quién eres!

Ku, ku, ku... No pensaba que conocerías tanto a Sasuke... Parece que me he equivocado al adoptar la apariencia de Sasuke contigo, Naruto-kun

¿Tú has sido el que has secuestrado a Ino? –preguntó Naruto.

Bueno... digamos que eso solo ha sido un cebo... ella está en el bosque inconsciente. Yo solo quería atraerte hasta mi, porque nosotros ya nos conocemos de antes Naruto-kun...

Deja de hablar con ese tono y muéstrate como eres realmente –dijo Naruto enfadado.

¿Por qué tanta prisa? Ku, ku, ku... – dijo el falso Sasuke.

¡No te cachondees de mi!

Corriendo Naruto sacó un kunai e intentó herir al falso Sasuke pero éste desapareció delante de sus ojos haciendo que Naruto chocase contra un árbol en el cual el kunai se quedó clavado y el ninja rubio comenzó a intentar sacar el kunai con bastante esfuerzo mientras miraba a los lados en busca de ese impostor. Entonces una voz fría sonó a su lado mientras una mano igual de fría pasaba por su garganta.

Ku, ku, ku... – reía el Sasuke falso- Si hubiese querido ya estarías muerto Naruto-kun.

Rápidamente Naruto se apartó, puede que en ese momento no hubiese querido matarle pero quien le aseguraba que no cambiaría de opinión tan rápidamente como se movía...

¡Dime de una maldita vez quien eres! –gritó Naruto nervioso.

Como quieras, de esta manera solo harás que las cosas vayan más rápido y que tu destino acuda más rápido a ti...

Una nube de humo hizo que el falso Sasuke cambiase de aspecto aunque el cambio no fue tan grande como el que esperaba, tenía el pelo más largo la cara un poco más marcada y un Sharingan más complejo en sus ojos, con una mirada muy fría que ya conocía de antes. La larga ropa con los bordado de aquella organización a la que pertenecía... Sí que sabía quien era, le conoció en aquel pueblo cuando estuvo buscando a Tsunade con el erosennin. Era el destructor del clan Uchiha, la persona que Sasuke quería matar, Itachi Uchiha el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Por tu expresión puedo deducir que te acuerdas de mi, entonces ya sabrás porque estoy aquí, ¿no? – dijo Itachi tranquilamente

Buscas el poder del Kyuubi para la organización esa, ¿no es cierto? – dijo Naruto nervioso.

Eso es. Por eso, vendrás conmigo Naruto-kun – dijo Itachi.

¡Ni hablar! – gritó Naruto negando con la cabeza – ¡No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte!

Entonces – dijo Itachi – tendré que hacerte venir por la fuerza...

**Bueno, pues al final me he decidido por comenzar este fic xDDDD Algunos trozos están sacados de un RPG en el cual participo y en el que posteé muchísimo y del cual pillé cosas con el permiso de la webmisstress eh? XD Pero ya os digo que mucha parte es mía. Espero que les guste, sé que he cambiado y voy a cambiar cosas del desarrollo de la historia real, espero que no os moleste u.uU. Por favor dejadme review que me hacen muy felices y gracias por leer el primer capitulo de mi fic! 0**

**Jya!**

Miruru Yaoi Kuroba 


	2. El despertar del monstruo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no me los he inventado yo -o-...No hay fe...xD Ah, este fanfic solo lo he hecho con ánimo de lucro, no espero ganar dinero...hombre si lo queréis dar xDDDD No seré yo quien os diga que no xDDDD Disfrutad! 0**

FALLING DOWN 

**Capítulo 2: El despertar del monstruo**

Mientras, el resto del grupo que está en el campamento espera nerviosamente el regreso de alguno de los muchachos con alguna pista de su compañera perdida. Al rato Shikamaru llega cosa que hace que todos le miren con esperanza pero este niega con la cabeza para la decepción de todos. Al rato llegó Chôji el cual se sentó al lado de Shikamaru con la cabeza baja, él tampoco había encontrado ninguna pista. Sasuke acaba también regresando y Sakura va a su encuentro con una expresión de esperanza pero para desgracia de la chica éste también niega con la cabeza cosa que hace que Sakura baje la vista. Cada vez hay menos esperanza en poder encontrar a Ino ya que solo quedaban dos personas por regresar. Hinata se entrelazaba sus manos nerviosamente... Estaba tan preocupada por Ino que ni siquiera había sabido que decir a sus compañeros cuando estos habían llegado. Kiba también llegó sin ninguna noticia de la desaparecida, ahora lo único que podían hacer era esperar a Neji y a Naruto. Al rato llegó al campamento Neji con Ino inconsciente a cuestas, todos se acercaron a la inconsciente chica para comprobar que efectivamente nada le había pasado.

Menos mal... –suspiró Anko aliviada - ¿Dónde esta Naruto? ¿Aún no ha vuelto?

A ver si puedo ver algo... –dijo Neji cansadamente – No puedo verlo muy bien pero Naruto se ha encontrado con alguien... Vestido de negro y rojo...

Las expresiones de Anko y Kakashi se pusieron tensas, Itachi Uchiha. Anko pensaba en la peligrosidad del sujeto que era conocido como un fugitivo de clase S y Kakashi pensaba en lo terrible del hecho de que Itachi estuviese tan cerca de Naruto cuando el objetivo de Itachi era llevarse consigo al portador del Kyuubi. Pero no son los únicos que están afectados ante la descripción del hombre misterioso, Sasuke dedujo inmediatamente quien era y siente tanto odio que comienza a temblar de ira.

¡¿En que dirección se encuentra! –gritó Sasuke.

Naruto está al este de este lugar a unos... –comenzó Neji aunque no hubo ni terminado cuando Sasuke ya había salido corriendo en la dirección indicada.

¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Espera! –gritó inútilmente Kakashi ya que el Uchiha lo ignoró y continuó corriendo – Hay que alcanzarlo y detenerlo. Él sólo no podrá hacer nada. Anko, sabes lo que hay que hacer.

Anko asintió muy seria. Sabía que dada la magnitud de poder del fugitivo era necesario que un grupo Anbu interviniese inmediatamente. Mientras Sasuke corría recordaba el último encuentro con su hermano y que en aquella ocasión no fue capaz de hacerle ni un rasguño y eso le hace sentirse furioso. Quería que esta vez fuese diferente.

La situación pintaba cada vez peor para Naruto, estaba solo y nadie sabia exactamente su posición... Aunque diera la casualidad de que le encontraran puede que ya fuera demasiado tarde y Itachi habría conseguido obligarle a ir con ellos pero lo tenia muy claro: ¡No iría con ellos mientras se tuviese en pie! Preparándose para la lucha Naruto adopta una especie de postura de lucha que intenta ser defensiva y que facilite una ofensiva.

Por lo que veo estas dispuesto a luchar... –dijo Itachi mirando a Naruto - ¿No te acuerdas de la ultima vez que nos vimos? Mi débil hermano pequeño no pudo hacer nada contra mí, es más ni el mismísimo Kakashi Hatake pudo hacer nada y aun así se puede decir que me retas...

¡Sé que eres muy fuerte! ¡Pero no pienso dejar que te salgas con la tuya y hagas lo que quieras conmigo, porque yo tengo un sueño y no pienso dejar que tu me lo destroces! –gritó Naruto.

Que conmovedor... No me importa todo lo que quisieses hacer con tu vida antes, yo solo tengo la misión de llevarte a la organización y punto. Y pienso cumplirlo.

Esta ultima frase hizo que Naruto se pusiese aun más a la defensiva, no veía ninguna salida e intentaba encontrar alguna antes que ponerse a luchar ya que sabia que la lucha solo conduciría a dos salidas: o su muerte o su secuestro. Naruto estaba concentrado en Itachi ya que cualquier movimiento podía ser la señal que marcaría el inicio de una batalla que ya tenia perdida de antemano, entonces Naruto escuchó una voz familiar que le llamaba no muy lejos de donde él estaba, en la espesura del bosque.

"Esa voz es la de Sasuke" – pensó esperanzado Naruto mirando a la espesura.

Has cometido un error despistándote – dijo la voz de Itachi a su espalda.

Con un golpe en el estómago que a simple vista parecía débil Itachi dejó inconsciente a Naruto. Aguantándolo para que no cayese al suelo miraba hacia el bosque escuchando los gritos de llamada de su hermano pequeño. Después de todo su hermano le había ayudado a hacer el trabajo.

Kisame, llévalo tú. – ordenó Itachi.

De acuerdo Itachi-san. – dijo Kisame acercándose al inconsciente Naruto.

Kisame cargó a Naruto en su hombro mientras Itachi con una técnica dejó un clon suyo con un mensaje para Sasuke que pronto llegaría al claro. Rápidamente se fueron y al poco rato Sasuke encontró el claro aunque se fijó en que había llegado tarde, ¿qué había pasado con el idiota de Naruto? Se acercó a la especie de holograma de su odiado hermano y mientras escuchaba el mensaje temblaba de ira ya que no había podido llegar a tiempo de luchar contra su hermano.

Hola hermano, gracias a que llamabas a Naruto-kun y este se ha despistado hemos conseguido llevárnoslo. Muchas gracias. Y no desesperes, seguro que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar y podremos enfrentarnos. – dijo el holograma de Itachi.

Solo con pensar en eso último le daban ganas de salir a buscar a su hermano pero decidió que a él solo le sería más difícil encontrar a su hermano, decidió aprovechar el trabajo en equipo que realizarían y así llegar mas pronto hasta él. Al llegar al grupo todos se quedaron mirando a Sasuke en busca de respuestas.

Se han llevado a Naruto – dijo Sasuke seriamente.

Kakashi comenzaba a impacientarse, Anko tardaba mucho en regresar con el grupo de Anbu y ahora el tiempo era un elemento clave para rescatar a Naruto. Tardar mucho podría significar algo terrible ya que exactamente no sabían que podrían hacerle al ninja rubio dondequiera que le hubiesen llevado. Al poco rato Anko por fin llegó y comenzaron a informar con un poco más de detalles al grupo Anbu y comenzaron a preparar el plan.

Kakashi y yo junto con los Anbu iremos en busca de Itachi. – comenzó Anko – Ustedes tienen que regresar a la villa y avisar a la Hokage de lo que pasa. La misión queda suspendida. Es mucho más importante alcanzar a Itachi y rescatar a Naruto.

Yo voy con vosotros –dijo Sasuke.

No – replicó Anko – Ninguno de vosotros está al nivel de Itachi y solo estorbaréis. La Hokage debe ser informada de lo que está ocurriendo.

Sasuke no pudo replicar nada, sabía que todos los que estaban a su alrededor no podrían hacer nada contra su hermano pero él quería ir. No había hablado por los demás, había hablado por él solo.

¡¡Vámonos! – gritó Anko.

Kakashi miró a Sasuke, sabía que el muchacho no haría caso de Anko e iría a buscar a su hermano. Disimuladamente creó un bunshin para que lo siguiese en caso, muy probable, de que marchase en busca de su hermano. Los demás se alejaron en retirada y, después de poco tiempo de marcha, Ino notó que Sasuke ya no está entre ellos.

¡No! ¡Sasuke ha ido tras ese hombre! ¡Voy a alcanzarlo! Shikamaru, Chôji, ¡venid conmigo! – dijo Ino preocupada.

Ese Sasuke... ¿porque siempre tiene que buscar problemas...? – comentó pesadamente Shikamaru al cual la idea de volver a atrás le parecía muy pesada.

Nooo – gritó Chôji decepcionado – Esperaba regresar a la villa y poder comer algo...

Ya te invitaré a algo cuando volvamos – dijo Ino tomándoles del brazo y arrastrándolos – No os quejéis tanto.

Mientras en el otro lado del bosque el bunshin de Kakashi ha estado siguiendo a Sasuke todo el camino que éste ha hecho hacía atrás. Cansado de tanto seguirle y viendo que este no daba media vuelta y seguía las ordenes que se le habían asignado se plantó delante de su camino.

Sabía que regresarías... – dijo pesadamente el bunshin – No te voy a dejar pasar. Te dije que protejo a mis camaradas, y sólo vas hacía tu muerte.

Ambos iniciaron una pelea que no duró mucho. El bunshin de Kakashi se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba haciendo ningún jutsu. Si tanto deseara pasar no le importaría lastimarlo con tal de llegar a su hermano. Además, sólo estaba peleando a la defensiva... de repente Kakashi adoptó una expresión de sorpresa.

Tu no eres el verdadero Sasuke, ¿nee? –preguntó el bunshin de Kakashi a Sasuke.

Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke y de repente desapareció dejando solo humo. Sasuke también había pensado en la posibilidad de ser seguido y había hecho un bunshin sin que Kakashi se hubiese dado cuenta. Aunque el bunshin de Kakashi sabía que Sasuke no debía de estar muy lejos aunque maldecía la estúpida pelea que habían tenido ya que con eso ahora él llevaba distancia.

Mientras el otro grupo seguía avanzando, Sakura se preguntaba porque demonios no había ido con Ino a buscar a Sasuke. Entonces sintió un sollozo y miró a Hinata la cual estaba llorando. ¡Estaba tan preocupada por Naruto! La sola idea de que pudieran lastimarlo la aterraba... Sabía que él era fuerte pero la tensión que había entre Anko y Kakashi cuando supieron quien era la había hecho preocuparse.

La misión se había cancelado... Todos iban tras Naruto y Sasuke y aunque el grupo era muy reducido seguían avanzando hacia la villa. Pero... ¿qué hacer?. Sabía que su poder no era nada comparado con el de los demás, también tenia miedo pero la idea de llegar a la aldea y comunicárselo todo a Hokage no acababa de parecerle la correcta.

Sa-Sakura-chan... – susurró Hinata tímidamente.

¿Uh? – interrogó Sakura con la mirada.

¿Qué tal si... vamos con Ino...? – preguntó seriamente.

Por su parte Naruto notaba su cuerpo pesado. Sus piernas, su cabeza y sus brazos daban pequeños botes mientras colgaban aunque sus manos extrañamente estaban unidas al igual que sus pies. Un momento, hace un momento estaba pensando una manera de huir de Itachi cuando de repente escuchó la voz de Sasuke que le llamaba y entonces Itachi se acercó hasta él y le dijo que había cometido un error despistándose y después un fuerte golpe y la oscuridad en la que ahora se encontraba. Abrió los ojos de repente y vio que aquel hombre que acompañaba a Itachi Uchiha la otra vez le llevaba.

¡¿Qué haceees! – comenzó a gritar Naruto empezando a moverse mucho aunque estaba atado de manos y pies.

Itachi-san – dijo Kisame pesadamente.

Ya se ha despertado... – dijo Itachi.

Se pararon debido a que no podían llevar a Naruto si se movía tanto, después de mirarse un rato y durante el cual Itachi pensaba como hacer que Naruto dejase de moverse no vio otra opción y volvió a dejar inconsciente a Naruto. Cuando Naruto volvió a despertarse ya no se movían, acababan de pararse, ni que decir que ya no estaban en aquel bosque. Entraron en un edificio el cual no pudo ver ya que lo llevaban bocabajo y no quería que descubrieran que ya se había despertado aunque no tuvo que fingir mucho más.

Final de trayecto, Naruto-kun – dijo Itachi y a continuación se dirigió a otra persona – Nakatsu lo dejo en tus manos.

De las sombras salió un hombre de unos 35 años, moreno y con los ojos verdes. Se acerco a Kisame el cual le bajó a Naruto. Antes de que pudiese moverse el tal Nakatsu le inmovilizó aún más y se lo llevó arrastrándole hasta una sala que había al lado, poco a poco veía como Itachi y su compañero se hacían mas pequeños y él se iba adentrando en la oscura organización. ¿Y ahora qué? La sala en la que entraron tenía las paredes de piedra y la poca luz que entraba le daba un aspecto lúgubre aunque aún lo fue más cuando vio la camilla que se alzaba en el centro de la sala.

" Como no venga nadie más no creo que este pueda ponerme en la camilla y entonces tendrá que ir a buscar ayuda y para entonces intentaré huir" – planeaba esperanzado Naruto.

Pero el hombre lo que demostró a continuación no fue que fuese un debilucho sino que era un grandísimo vago ya que fuerza tenía y no hubiese habido necesidad de arrastrarlo. Lo levantó y lo puso en la camilla donde le aprisionó las muñecas y los tobillos para que no pudiese moverse.

Por fin tenemos aquí el famoso Kyuubi ... – dijo Nakatsu mirando con interés a Naruto – Es todo un honor...

¡¡Suéltame! – gritaba Naruto moviéndose impetuosamente tratando, inútilmente, de liberarse.

Te voy a contar que es exactamente lo que te voy a hacer para que por lo menos pierdas tu conciencia sabiendo que es lo que te ha pasado. Con una técnica desarrollada por los expertos de sellos de nuestra organización, entre los que me encuentro yo, vamos a liberar al Kyuubi de tu influencia. Digamos que perderás tu conciencia y el Kyuubi aprovechará tu cuerpo para matar como ya hacía anteriormente.

¡¡¡Así no sacareis nada de provecho ya que no os tiene porque hacer caso! – gritó Naruto que cada vez lo veía todo más difícil para él.

Estas muy equivocado – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa – también utilizaremos una técnica paralizadora, mientras no te necesitemos te dejaremos encerrado y cuando nos hagas falta para destruir villas te dejaremos ir y para volverte a tener otra vez te aplicamos la técnica. Es así de sencillo...

De esta manera cuando me queráis parar puede que os mate a vosotros – dijo Naruto intentando hacer que el hombre no hiciese nada.

No importan las vidas que se pierdan si se obtiene tu poder... – dijo tranquilamente Nakatsu.

Nakatsu comenzó a susurrar unas palabras mientras con una mano dejaba al descubierto la barriga de Naruto, los dedos de la otra mano desprendían una ligera luz y rápidamente los puso encima del sello. Inmediatamente un terrible dolor se apoderó de Naruto haciéndole gritar, el dolor era tan intenso que acabó desmayándose.

Cuando los ojos de Naruto de volvieron a abrir Nakatsu estaba a su lado mirando si había resultado exitosa su técnica, aunque sabia que el sello no había desaparecido del todo del vientre de Naruto (cosa que significaba que no habían liberado del todo al Kyuubi y que la conciencia de Naruto aún estaba por ahí) al verle los ojos lo supo.

Me alegro de ver esos ojos rojos y esa mirada sedienta de sangre – dijo Nakatsu.

Algo había cambiado en la mente de Naruto, el Kyuubi se había despertado.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo dos! Jujuju, ya se que soy mala al dejarlo así pero es lo que hay chics xDDDDDD. Gracias por los reviews dejados para el capítulo 1 que aunque no son muchous me hixieron felis xDDDDDD - Domo Arigatô! Ahora toca sufrir un ratillou hasta que pase el capítulo 3 n.n Ganbatte (Animo!) **

_Juegui, _**Acias por ir leyendo los fics que hago de Naruto. Espero que te gustara este chapter xD**

_Yume Fujimi, _**Bueno pues ya has visto tus preguntas respuestas, espero que me sigas leyendou n.n**

_Kerubin, _**Arigatô por leerte el fic! Como he dicho a todous vosotros espero que me sigais leyendo n.n**

**Gracias por los animous! Nos vemos en el capítulo 3 n.n!**

**Jya!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	3. Dark Fight

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no me los he inventado yo -o-...No hay fe...xD Ah, este fanfic solo lo he hecho con ánimo de lucro, no espero ganar dinero...hombre si lo queréis dar xDDDD No seré yo quien os diga que no xDDDD Disfrutad! **

**FALLING DOWN **

**Capítulo 3: Dark Fight**

Mientras tanto Ino y compañía buscaban a Sasuke cuando de repente vieron venir a un Kakashi. Rápidamente se escondieron detrás de unos matorrales hasta que vieron que ya Kakashi no les verían cuando de repente una mano se posó en el hombro de Ino haciendo que ésta diese un gran bote y que su corazón se acelerase.

Ah.. Hinata eres tu – dijo tranquilizándose y al ver a Sakura le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Escondeos viene Kakashi – susurró Shikamaru desde el suelo.

Las tres chicas se tiraron al suelo en el mismo momento que Kakashi regresaba y con suerte éste no les escuchó. No sabían donde podía estar Sasuke, había corrido mucho después de la aparición de ese misterioso hombre que ninguno de ellos había aún visto. Sakura tiró del jersey de Ino, ésta le devolvió la mirada y silenciosamente señaló a un árbol donde estaba Sasuke. Por un momento a Sakura le había parecido que Sasuke les había visto pero no les había dicho nada... como siempre, sus compañeros siempre eran una carga para él. Ino insistió en llamarle la atención y Sakura negaba con insistencia, sabía que lo único que le proporcionarían al muchacho era una molestia. Pero Ino, sin hacer caso de Sakura cogió una piedra y se la tiró para llamarle la atención y Sasuke la recogió mientras ponía su dedo en la boca y susurraba un "shht"

Nakatsu retrocedió unos pasos después de observarlo unos segundos. El chico había cambiado y su semblante producía pavor. Sus ojos se habían tornado de color rojo, y tenían la misma apariencia que los ojos de los gatos, los colmillos se habían pronunciado al igual que sus uñas que parecían garras; las marcas de su cara se habían pronunciado también. Ahora miraba hacia los lados como si buscase respuesta a lo que estaba pasando. Al rato comenzó a balbucear algo inteligible y una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en su rostro, parecía haber entendido algo. Un destello de chakra salió de su cuerpo y cuando Nakatsu volvió a ver bien de nuevo Naruto estaba a cuatro patas sobre la camilla totalmente liberado de las ataduras.

- Déjame salir – dijo Naruto con una voz que sonaba un tanto diferente a la suya. Nakatsu se acercó a la puerta - ¿Crees que podrás impedirme salir estúpido humano?

Nakatsu salió cerrando tras de si mientras escuchaba como Naruto destrozaba el laboratorio. Miró hacia los lados en busca de ayuda y vio que pasaba Itachi Uchiha.

- Uchiha-san venga tiene que ayudarme –dijo Nakatsu implorante.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar cogió a Itachi del brazo y lo condujo al laboratorio, abrió la puerta y se hizo el silencio. Naruto miro a Itachi y este le devolvió la mirada.

- Tiene que detenerle por favor – imploró Nakatsu.

- ... No tengo por que hacer nada, no tengo ninguna orden de retenerlo. Mi misión termino cuando lo traje aquí y no he recibido nuevas ordenes así que no tengo porque hacer nada.

Naruto aprovecho la ocasión y rápidamente salió del laboratorio dejando allí a Itachi sereno y a Nakatsu con una cara de desconcierto total. Al instante por la puerta apareció Kisame, miro hacia el interior y suspiró.

- Itachi-san, le llama el jefe –dijo finalmente

- Ya voy.

¿Dónde estaba? Flotaba en un espacio infinito, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad... Se incorporó si así podía decirse ya que no había una sustancia sólida sobre la cual sentarse. Miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie allí, ninguno de sus compañeros, ni el hermano de Sasuke, ni siquiera al tipo aquel que le había hecho aquel sello raro. Ahora vagaba sin rumbo por aquella oscuridad completamente solo... ¿Otra vez? Era frecuente esa sensación pero ahora rodeaba todo el ambiente: soledad. Comenzó a gritar pidiendo respuestas a su situación pero lo único que le contestaba era el silencio, ese cruel silencio que le acompañó durante tantos años. En la lejanía comenzó a sonar una risa estridente y cruel, cada vez se hacia mas cercana.

- ¿Como se siente al estar ahora encerrado, mocoso? –dijo la voz que se parecía mucho a la suya pero no era la misma exactamente.

- ¿Quién eres? –pregunto Naruto mirando a su alrededor en busca de la persona que hablaba- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Esto es tu soledad, toda aquella que sentiste debido a mi existencia dentro de ti ahora te toca volver a sufrir. Todas aquellas miradas de desprecio y terror, aquellas malas caras, aquellos tonos agrios, todos están aquí para hacerte daño de nuevo mientras yo estoy fuera y gracias a tu cuerpo llegaré a un nivel mayor de destrucción que el de antaño.

La voz no volvió a dirigirse a él mientras que sus pensamientos flotaban en la atmósfera: ganas de matar, de ver sangre, dolor y esos sentimientos entraban dentro de Naruto y le hacían sentir regocijo. Definitivamente algo había cambiado dentro de él, los papeles se habían invertido y ahora él volvía a revivir aquella terrible época. Ayudadme... no quiero estar solo de nuevo... yo no pedí ser así, no me odiéis... le gustaría habérselo dicho pero el caso era... ¿A quien? No había nadie en esa inmensa soledad.

- Ayuda... –dijo con un tono apagado mientras seguía flotando en la inmensidad.

En el mundo terrenal su cuerpo se movía en el bosque en busca de algo que matar. Matar... matar... matar... eran palabras que no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, llevaba tanto tiempo sin matar... En un punto del bosque se detuvo al escuchar que alguien pronunciaba un "Naruto" se giró y vio a un grupo de jóvenes ninja. Estos al su cara quedaron parados, ¿qué le había pasado a Naruto? ¿Era realmente él? Sus uñas, sus colmillos, esas marcas tan pronunciadas... ¡Sus ojos! Sakura y Sasuke los habían visto en alguna ocasión, cuando Naruto demostraba ese gran poder. Naruto, sumido en una gran desolación comenzó a sentir la euforia del Kyuubi, ganas de matar y otra vez volvió a sonar su voz.

- Déjame recordar... Hinata, Ino, Sakura y el joven Uchiha... Que buenas presas...

No muy lejos de allí Itachi corría acompañado de Kisame pasando entre los árboles a toda velocidad

- Si no le hubiese dejado escapar ahora no tendríamos que ir a buscarle. –dijo Kisame-

- No importa, así nos damos un paseo... Además puede que veamos algo muy interesante..

Mientras en el claro del bosque los jóvenes ninja se seguían mirando, Naruto había adoptado una expresión desafiante y les miraba con desprecio. ¿Qué había pasado? Sasuke temblaba de ira, ¿por qué no estaba Itachi con él? Tenía que matar a su hermano a toda costa y la única guía que había conseguido en todo este tiempo la acababa de perder.

¡Naruto! ¿Dónde esta Itachi? – preguntó impaciente Sasuke.

Ju, ju, ju... – comenzó a reír Naruto – No tengo porque contestar a mi presa.

N-Naruto-kun... ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó Hinata que estaba alarmada al ver la apariencia de Naruto.

He estado ya bastante tiempo encerrado y vosotros vais a ser los primeros en entretenerme. Podéis sentiros afortunados – dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a emanar chakra rojo.

Sasuke miraba asombrado como Naruto emanaba una cantidad impresionante de chakra, no podría ganarle si el rubio demostraba tanto poder. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke dándole puñetazos y patadas mientras Sasuke le gritaba que se detuviera pero el ninja rubio hacía caso omiso a la petición de su compañero. Sasuke se libra de algunos de los golpes pero no los puede esquivar todos ya que el sharingan en sus ojos no puede copiar el taijutsu y Naruto llevaba una velocidad endemoniada. Finalmente Sasuke logra apartarse de Naruto y se limpia la sangre de los rasguños que le han provocado las garras de Naruto en su cara.

Naruto... – susurró Hinata que miraba atónita la lucha. ¿Qué le pasaba a Naruto?

No, éste no es el Naruto que conocemos... este es mucho más fuerte. Que te han hecho...

Esperaba una reacción diferente Sasuke-kun... Parece que estás preocupado...Naruto hubiera disfrutado este encuentro. Pero ahora eres mi presa.

Sasuke volvió a mirar de nuevo a Naruto, definitivamente este no era el revoltoso ninja de siempre. No sabía que hacer... pero si no reaccionaba pronto Naruto acabaría con él y con todos los demás. Sasuke se pone en posición y se empieza a formar una pequeña luz azul en su mano, la luz va creciendo cada vez más hasta que puede verse el chakra en su mano.

Ja, ja, ja, ja – rió Naruto al comprender que estaba haciendo Sasuke- ¿Qué crees que vas a vencerme con eso? No eres nada frente a mí. Mis técnicas son mejores que las tuyas.

Naruto concentra el chakra en su mano derecha, esta vez no necesita hacer un bunshin como hacía antes, ni siquiera necesita usar la otra mano para formar un pequeño ciclón en la palma de su mano. Y cuando ambos estuvieron listos corrieron cada uno al encuentro del otro con sus técnicas más poderosas. Era un Chidori contra Rasengan aunque era una pelea desigual ya que el Rasengan de Naruto no era normal.

De alguna manera estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba en el exterior, notaba como el Kyuubi disfrutaba viendo como Sasuke intentaba hacer algo. "Qué estúpido" ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no intentaba hacer algo para recuperar el control de su cuerpo? Algo para salvar a sus amigos. Allí estaba él en la inmensa soledad medio adormilado y de repente sentimiento de euforia, era tan grande que le hubiese gustad reír a pleno pulmón de no saber que eso no significaba nada bueno. Rasengan vs. Chidori... El chidori no podía hacer nada contra el rasengan del Kyuubi. Sasuke iba a morir, y después le seguirían todos los demás y él estaba sin hacer nada, los sentimientos del Kyuubi se mezclaban con los suyos propios y hacían que se sintiese medio adormilado.

- Ma-Maldito –dijo forzosamente Naruto- Maldito Kyuubi... ¡¡no voy a dejarte hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo maldito zorro!

Antes de que Naruto y Sasuke cruzaran sus ataques, Naruto dirigió el Rasengan hacia el suelo haciendo que este se resquebrajara debido su potencial que también hizo temblar la tierra un instante. Ahora Sasuke miraba asombrado, ¿qué había pasado? Cuando el polvo se disipó pudo ver a Naruto con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo resquebrajado y respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Na-Naruto-kun...? –preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

- Hu-huid... No sé por cuanto tiempo voy a poder detenerle – dijo Naruto dificultosamente.

- ¿¡Qué significa todo esto! – gritó Sasuke

- Ahora ya no puedo... co-controlarle, huid antes de que domine de nuevo e intente... ugh.. ma-mataros de nuevo.

Había podido salir al exterior, ¿por cuanto tiempo? De repente en su interior el Kyuubi pareció calmarse aunque seguía notándolo muy activo. Al final se incorporo y se acercó un poco a sus compañeros pero estos retrocedieron un poco. Paró en seco, sus miradas estaban todas posadas en él, le miraban con miedo y eso le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón. Ellos sabían que no era normal, no sabían exactamente que ser habitaba en su interior pero les producía pavor y Naruto lo notaba. Bajó la mirada pero él sabía que sus compañeros aún le observaban con aquellas miradas, de repente un ruido sonó y por entre los árboles apareció Itachi Uchiha. Antes de que Sasuke pudiese reaccionar Kisame apareció tras el grupo de jóvenes y les tiró encima unos extraños polvos.

- ¡¡Maldita sea no me puedo mover! – grito Ino.

- ¿Qué nos has hecho? – gritó Sakura.

- ¿Os gustan los polvos paralizadores del Akatsuki? Son de efecto ultrarrápido – dijo Kisame

- Naruto-kun hemos venido a buscarte – dijo Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto miraba fijamente a Itachi como pidiéndole un buen motivo para ir con ellos. Mientras Sasuke que estaba también paralizado sentía una rabia inmensa, le había tenido cerca tantas veces y nunca le había podido hacer ni un rasguño... Se puede decir que también sentía una especie de recelo hacia Naruto, su hermano nunca le había prestado interés a él, ¿por qué mostraba tanto en Naruto?

- Ven con nosotros. En Akatsuki te admiramos por ser quien eres. Queremos tener tu poder de nuestra parte – dijo Itachi- ¿No ves sus caras? Te tienen miedo Naruto-kun y si supiesen todo aún más... Nunca conseguirás nada con ellos, solo que te hagan daño, le tienen demasiado miedo al Kyuubi de tu interior.

- ¿¡Kyuubi! – pensaba Sasuke atónito mientras su rostro y el de los demás jóvenes ninja adoptaban un gesto de sorpresa.

- Ven con nosotros, Naruto-kun. Danos tu poder de Kyuubi – continuó Itachi.

¿Qué hacer? Ellos lo sabían, ahora lo sabían todo y sus caras tenían una mezcla de pavor y sorpresa. ¿Que paso debía dar a continuación? "Ve" ¿A dónde? "Ve con ellos" Inconscientemente comenzó a andar hacia Itachi y Kisame y ellos a su vez comenzaron a andar hacia el bosque.

- ¡Naruto no vayas! ¡Naruto! –gritó Sasuke.

Escuchó a Sasuke pero continuó caminando en dirección contraria y solo cuando llevaban un rato caminando se dio cuenta de la decisión que había tomado. El Kyuubi controlaba inconscientemente sus acciones, había sido él quien le había hecho seguir a Itachi. Más adelante Itachi y Kisame conversaban de modo que Naruto no escuchara.

- ¿No teníamos que llevarlo inconsciente, Itachi-sama? – preguntó Kisame.

- Solo si era Kyuubi pero ¿has visto sus ojos? Eran azules, era Naruto... No durará mucho más siendo él mismo así que atento al mínimo indicio. –dijo Itachi.

La barriga le ardía, parecía que el sello estaba grabado a fuego en su piel. Comenzó a escuchar de nuevo la voz del Kyuubi en su mente: Déjame salir, déjame salir... ¡¡¡DÉJAME SALIR MOCOSO!

- ¡¡Ah! – comenzó a gritar Naruto que se medio derrumbó al instante.

Gritaba mientras notaba como si Kyuubi le mordiese todo el cuerpo con sus grandiosas fauces. Era como si le arrancase del control de su cuerpo. Ahora estaba totalmente tumbado retorciéndose de dolor y Itachi y Kisame retrocedieron hasta donde estaba él y le rodearon.

- Prepárate Kisame, cuando abra los ojos será el momento de inmovilizarlo, antes de que haga nada más, recuérdalo bien – gritó Itachi claramente nervioso.

- Tan fuerte es, Itachi-san? – preguntó Kisame

- Es infinitamente superior a nosotros.

Naruto seguía retorciéndose de dolor sintiendo como si fuesen reales todos y cada uno de los mordiscos del Kyuubi y tan repentinamente como comenzó a gritar dejó de hacerlo. Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente dejando ver de nuevo unas pupilas de color rojo.

**Jujujuu no se como me lo hago pero este capítulo vuelve a acabar mal xDDDD. Sé que he tardado un poco en actualizarlo pero tuve que leerme un libro para el instituto y tuve bastantes exámenes y no encontraba tiempo TT. Ah, domo arigatô por vuestros reviews que esta vez han sido más y paso a comentarlos! o**

_Maca-chan15, _**siento mucho decirte que no creo que haya yaoi, sino lo hubiese puesto n.nU gomen nasai u.u . Pero weno aquí esta la actualización espero que te guste **

_Yume Fujimi, _**Kisame...xDDDDD no se si alguien se lo cargará. Y lo de parejas... u.u no sé si lo haré, me parece que desgraciadamente no habrá tiempo para ello u.u**

_Shinrine Shuichi Uesagi, _**wolitas my friend! ****XD Al contrario me encanta que me dejases review así que por favor sigue haciéndolo u.u**

_Ankin, _**Gracias espero que este capítulo te gustase también**

_Super PiLi-chan, _**perdón por la tardanza pero como he explicado no tuve tiempo. Espero que te guste n.n**

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez, **

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 4**

**Jya! **

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	4. Tristes ojos azules

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no me los he inventado yo -o-...No hay fe...xD Ah, este fanfic solo lo he hecho con ánimo de lucro, no espero ganar dinero...hombre si lo queréis dar xDDDD No seré yo quien os diga que no xDDDD Disfrutad! **

**FALLING DOWN **

**Capítulo 4:Tristes ojos azules**

Los efectos de los polvos paralizadores no pasaron hasta unos cinco minutos después de que Naruto y los dos Akatsuki se fueran. El grupo de muchachos tenía la misma cara de sorpresa que la que habían adoptado hacía cinco minutos. Entonces Sasuke se levantó y empezó a correr hacia donde se habían marchado ellos y los otros al ver la reacción de su compañero hicieron lo mismo y siguieron a Sasuke.

Mientras en el claro donde se encontraban Naruto, Itachi y Kisame las cosas comenzaron a marchar mal para los dos integrantes de la organización. Naruto les miraba con sus ojos rojos mientras éstos pensaban como conseguir que su misión fuese un éxito, un paso en falso podría significar la muerte. Kyuubi encontró de lo más divertida la situación actual, esos dos hombres querían secuestrar a su portador para obtener su poder, desde luego se tenía que tener valor para intentarlo y para haberle casi liberado al completo. Así que como honor por haberle liberado jugaría un poco con ellos y después terminaría con su estúpida existencia.

Juguemos un poco – dijo Naruto mientras esbozaba una cruel sonrisa y rápidamente se internaba entre los matorrales.

Mientras los jóvenes shinobi habían llegado cerca del claro donde vieron como Itachi y Kisame miraban hacía los lados con una expresión muy tensa. Ellos en un principio no entendieron que estaba pasando. Ino susurró a Sakura preguntándole que estaban haciendo a lo que la chica solo supo negar con la cabeza y volverles a mirar. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que podrían estar haciendo.

Parece que buscan algo –dijo en un susurró Sakura

Deben buscar a Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata y entonces todos devolvieron su vista al claro y ahora vieron con más claridad que era lo que no cuadraba en esa escena. Naruto no estaba con ellos.

Sasuke empezó a adelantarse poco a poco acercándose con prudencia mientras los demás le seguían a cierta distancia y entonces lo escucharon, era el sonido de alguien corriendo, saltando, rodeando a los dos miembros de Akatsuki y por su lado pasó como el rayo Naruto que ni se molestó en pararse. El chico estaba demasiado concentrado en que no se marchasen los dos Akatsuki y de repente se quedó parado en la rama de un árbol y comenzó a atacarles débilmente desde diferentes posiciones para así despistarles aún más y hacer más divertido todo ese juego, ahora no le importaba esos mocosos que habían allí abajo, ya se ocuparía más tarde de ellos. Mientras Itachi y Kisame estaban todo el rato a la defensiva, no querían bajarla no fuera el caso que decidiese dejar de hacer débiles ataques y además intentaban seguir cada paso que hacia Naruto aunque les costaba lo suyo y de repente alguien apareció detrás de los jóvenes shinobi. Primero apareció Kakashi y luego el cuerpo de Anbu junto a Anko y rápidamente intentaron rodear a Itachi, Kisame y a Naruto. En un vistazo Anko se hizo cargo de la situación: Itachi y Kisame, Naruto jugando con ellos y los críos mirando como tontos al otro lado del claro. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación, siempre estaban dando problemas.

¡A por esos dos! –gritó Anko- ¡Kakashi, tú ayúdame con Naruto!

Naruto observó a sus nuevos enemigos y ya se había preparado para mandarlos a todos al infierno, solo eran un puñado de entrometidos y así lo demostró con una amplia sonrisa. Anko se dio cuenta de ello y su tensión fue en aumento, ellos dos solos no podrían con él y Naruto lo sabía, esa sonrisa era prueba de ello.

¡Chicos! – les gritó al grupo que estaba medio paralizado- ¡Haced algo útil y distraedle!

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar lanzándole a Naruto ataques débiles, cuando éste se giró hacia él Sakura hico lo mismo y los demás les imitaron confundiéndolo el tiempo suficiente para que Kakashi y Anko atacaran con una técnica más contundente. En ese mismo momento el grupo Anbu fueron a ayudarles y así por fin lograron dejar a Naruto inconsciente. Pero cuando habían acabado esa parte se dieron cuenta de un error por su parte, se habían centrado tanto en Naruto que los dos criminales de rango S se les habían escapado.

Mierda... rápido, tenemos que llevar a Naruto ante Hokage: ella sabrá como parar al Kyuubi –dijo Anko.

Kakashi rápidamente cogió a Naruto y se lo llevó hacia la villa, sabía que debía ser rápido ya que si Naruto despertaba de nuevo como Kyuubi antes de que llegasen ante Godaime estaría muerto y además podía poner en peligro las gentes de la villa. Gracias a su rapidez pudo llegar rápidamente a la villa y a medio camino de encontrarse con Hokage se encontró con Iruka.

Kakashi... ¿Qué le ha pasado a Na...? – comenzó a preguntar atónito el profesor.

No tengo tiempo para explicártelo ahora Iruka, después – dijo Kakashi sin pararse.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba Hokage y rápidamente Naruto fue atendido. Mientras en el bosque los chicos caminaban de vuelta a la villa con la sensación de derrota total. Habían fallado como equipo y además algo más terrible había sucedido. Después del camino por fin llegaron a Konoha, al entrar Kakashi apareció delante de sus narices.

Anko, tenemos que ir a redactar el informe –dijo Kakashi.

Un – asintió Anko con un gesto cansado.

Kakashi-sensei, ¿y Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

Está al cuidado de Tsunade-sama, por ahora no sé nada más que eso. Volved a vuestras casas y recuperad fuerzas, chicos – contestó Kakashi-

Anko y Kakashi finalmente se marcharon a hacer el informe que justificaría los hechos que se habían desencadenado ese día y por que motivo su misión había sido un total fracaso. Ellos también se sentían derrotados... el trabajo en equipo había fallado por todas partes y además Naruto... En esos momentos de derrota Kakashi recordaba las palabras de Obito y también se acordó de Yondaime... Era imperdonable haber permitido que casi hubiesen desecho el sacrificio de su sensei. En la sala de curas de Konoha, Naruto abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara de la Hokage.

¿Estoy en la villa? – preguntó un poco aturdido.

Sí – contestó Tsunade que aún le miraba con gesto grave.

Y... ¿qué ha pasado al final con... Kyuubi? – preguntó tímidamente temiendo saber la respuesta.

He hecho lo que he podido –comenzó Tsunade – pero lo único que he podido hacer es un contrasello muy débil para la fuerza del Kyuubi. Ahora tienes el peligro de que se adueñe de tu cuerpo constantemente. Nunca podrás dejar de tener cuidado, es lo máximo que he podido hacer... Lo siento.

Naruto salió de allí con la cabeza baja, ¿qué debía hacer? No quería poner en peligro a la gente que quería, tampoco se atrevía a volver a hablar con ellos. No desde que ellos sabían que algo habitaba en él... Se sentía tan mal... tan solo... Fue caminando por todo el pueblo hasta que se sentó en una colina donde años atrás había visto un día sentado a Sasuke. Después de pensar un rato solo vio clara una salida, debía marcharse de allí así si las cosas se descontrolaban no había daño a las gentes del pueblo. Además así no les daba motivos para que pudieran perseguirlo para lincharlo.

Estas pensando en marcharte, ¿nee? –dijo una voz detrás suyo y Naruto giró su cabeza y vio Jiraiya.

Ah, eres tú – dijo Naruto con la voz apagada.

Qué entusiasmo... –dijo sarcásticamente Jiraiya – Estaba pensando en salir de viaje, me han asignado la misión del Sharingan de Oro por ser yo...

¿Y? – preguntó Naruto sin interés alguno.

Pues si te quieres venir conmigo – dijo Jiraiya pensando en lo pesada que estaba siendo la conversación debido a la poca participación del muchacho.

¿Porqué querrías que yo viniese contigo? – dijo Naruto mirándolo.

Porque podríamos hacer algo de entrenamiento. Vamos mocoso recoge tus cosas que nos vamos –dijo Jiraiya levantándose del césped.

¡Maldito Ero-sennin, no soy ningún mocoso! – dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba enfadado.

Mientras Naruto corría tras Jiraiya este esbozó una sonrisa, ya volvía a ser el chillón de siempre. A media noche y sin alterar la quietud de Konoha salieron hacia donde les deparara la misión.

Esa misma noche antes de la partida de Naruto y Jiraiya Sakura salió de casa con la intención de dar una vuelta cuando por la calle vio a Naruto con un extraño hombre de pelo blanco, parecía que Naruto no se llevaba muy bien con él ya que le miraba con una expresión enfadada y le gritaba algo que no llegaba a oír con claridad. ¿Y si ese hombre era en verdad un pervertido que quería secuestrar a Naruto? O aún peor podría ser cómplice de esos hombres del bosque y que quisiese volver a llevarse a Naruto... Sola no se veía con fuerzas suficientes para seguirlos así que llamó a todos los demás y una vez reunidos Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Chôji y Shino, Sakura les explicó la situación y así tomaron la decisión de seguir a Naruto y a ese hombre sospechoso de pelo blanco.

Jiraiya y Naruto iban unos cuantos metros más adelante y al rato de estar siendo perseguidos Jiraiya ya estaba totalmente seguro de que alguien les estaba siguiendo desde que salieron de Konoha.

Naruto –dijo en voz baja- tus amigos nos están siguiendo... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

No quiero que vengan, solo correrán peligro... He decidido irme de Konoha por lo mismo y si vienen estaré en las mismas. ¿Por qué me habrán seguido? – decía también en voz baja Naruto.

Estaba tan liado... En su interior sus sentimientos eran un torbellino... Se encontraba tan solo que al pensar que todos ellos le habían seguido en parte le esperanzaba... pero entonces era cuando recordaba que el Kyuubi estaba inestable y que si volvía a salir esta vez no perdería la oportunidad de matar a sus compañeros ya que la otra vez no pudo hacerlo.

Hazlos salir ero-sennin –dijo finalmente Naruto mientras el mismo tomaba aire y se mentalizaba.

A ver... esos Gennins que están escondidos entre los árboles, vayan saliendo todos –dijo Jiraiya girándose.

De entre los árboles salieron el grupo con cara de pocos amigos y muy a la defensiva esperando en cualquier momento un ataque por parte del hombre de pelo blanco. Naruto los miraba... ¿qué hacían allí? Y ahora les tendría que obligar a volver atrás. ¿Cómo podía decirles que se fueran sin explicarles el porque? Y enseguida se le ocurrió una idea, debía hacerse el desagradable con ellos y así ellos no querrían seguirle más.

¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Naruto que ya se había mentalizado.

Sakura te vio salir con este hombre y nos dijo que podría ser que fuesen los del bosque que te querían secuestrar de nuevo – dijo Chôji.

No tenéis que preocuparos, este hombre no es peligroso ni nada –dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza... en cualquier momento... en cualquier momento tendría que comenzar a hablarles mal, seguramente acabaría perdiendo todos los vínculos de amistad que él creía que les unía.

Sé que conoces a un hombre como él pero, ¿qué te asegura que realmente sea él? –dijo Sasuke.

¡Simplemente lo sé! ¡No os metáis donde no os llaman! ¿¡Por qué demonios me habéis seguido! ¿¡ Acaso no os importa lo que pasó en el bosque! – dijo Naruto.

Pe- pero Naruto... –comenzó a decir Sakura.

Dejad de seguirme... ¡No os quiero volver a ver nunca más! –dijo Naruto girándose y comenzando a andar.

Todos los Gennin se quedaron de piedra, ninguno se había esperado tal reacción del ninja de pelo rubio pero esta negativa tan inminente y ese rechazo les había desconcertado totalmente.

Volved a casa –dijo Jiraiya amablemente mientras se giraba y seguía a Naruto.

Los Gennin sin saber exactamente que decir simplemente se giraron en la dirección contraria a la que Naruto y Jiraiya se dirigían y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la villa sin mediar una palabra entre ellos. Por su parte Jiraiya dio alcance a Naruto el cual miraba hacia abajo y no podía verle la cara pero sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba. Con un gesto paternal Jiraiya cogió con un brazo a Naruto por el hombro y lo acercó hacia él.

Tranquilo no tienes que esconderte, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras –dijo Jiraiya con cariño.

Sí que lo hacía, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin control alguno, no podía evitarlo a pesar de haberse prometido a si mismo no volver a hacerlo. Pero es que dolía tanto se había sentido tan mal diciéndoles todo eso que su pena se hacía cada vez más grande. Como le pasó antaño, otra vez volvía a sufrir.

**Bueno pues aunque es mu' triste este es el final del capítulo 4 (que no del fic hombree xD) Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Juegui que me apoya mucho, gracias por leerte todos mis fics 3! A todos los que me dejáis review también muchísimas gracias - Paso a comentar vuestros review!Por cierto no sé si hoy mismo haré el cap 5 o si esperaré a después d exámenes que tengo la semana que viene pq toy un poco agobiada...acabo 2º d BAT xDDDDD!**

_Yurira, _**me alegra que te entusiasme tanto mi fik de verdad que si -. Ah, ánimo con esos examenes! **

_Maca-chan15, _**aquí tienes la actualización espero que te guste. Lo siento pero consideré que ya habían bastantes que tenían yaoi UU me apetecía hacer uno así.**

_Tsubasa89, _**como he ido diciendo no creo que quede espacio para las parejas ó.o gomen... Eso si espero que te gustase el chap **

_Anzu Zoldick, _**me alegra que te guste! 0 Espero que sigas dejando review!**

_Juegui, _**ale todo para ti Que mona mi alumna! XD **

_UchihaKurama, _**arigatô por tu review kuu! 3 Me gustó tu review, de verdad que gracias .**

_Kyubi's, _**claro que sí, Kyuubi powah! XDD Espero que te gustase **

_Lovechii, _**gracias por dejar review aunque creo que si alguien lo lee y no sabe catalán se quedará igual xDDDD**

**Bueno eso todo por el capítulo que nos ocupa**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

**Jyaa!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	5. Attack and the Sand Village

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no me los he inventado yo -o-...No hay fe...xD Ah, este fanfic solo lo he hecho con ánimo de lucro, no espero ganar dinero...hombre si lo queréis dar xDDDD No seré yo quien os diga que no xDDDD Disfrutad! **

**Advertencia:. Como hasta hace poco no se sabía realmente cuanto se tardaba en ir desde Konoha hasta la villa de la Arena lo hice como si stuviesen cerquita así que los espacios entre estas dos villas son inventados y por lo tanto no corresponden a los reales...No os tireis a mi pobre yugular xD**

FALLING DOWN

**Capítulo 5: Attack and the Sand Village**

No sabían exactamente porque habían hecho lo que Naruto les había dicho e iban en esos momentos de camino a Konoha. Todos iban en silencio sin decir ninguna palabra, algunos sin entender porque no se daban la vuelta en ese mismo momento y echaban a correr atrás en dirección a Naruto para que éste les diese una explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando. Otros, sin embargo, aunque si la situación hubiese sido distinta ya haría mucho tiempo que estarían persiguiendo a Naruto de nuevo ahora sabían que lo más prudente sería volver a la villa e ir a pedir explicaciones. No tardaron en volver a encontrarse delante de las puertas de Konoha donde todos se pararon y comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros como esperando que alguien tomara alguna decisión y después de un rato Sasuke fue el primero en mediar palabra.

Entremos y vayamos a hablar con Godaime-sama –comentó el muchacho.

P-pero... – comenzó tímidamente Hinata- ¿Y Naruto-kun? No podemos dejar que se marche así aunque algo extraño esté pasando.

Estoy con Sasuke-kun y creo que ambos coincidimos en que primero deberíamos saber que es lo que realmente pasa. Naruto no creo que nos lo vaya a contar y para ayudarle creo que deberíamos saber que es exactamente el ser que habita en su interior. – dijo Sakura

Entonces vayamos adentro – dijo Shikamaru mientras pesadamente, como si cada movimiento le costara un gran esfuerzo, se adentraba en la villa.

Así el grupo de muchachos se adentraron en esa villa que les había visto crecer y por la que tanto tiempo habían correteado de aquí para allá en dirección al despacho de la que era en la actualidad la quinta Hokage de la villa. Pero desgraciadamente Tsunade no les quiso explicar que era lo que ese ser llamado Kyuubi que habitaba en el interior de Naruto había hecho anteriormente y por lo tanto mucha información no habían obtenido. Al rato los chicos iban a salir de el lugar cuando la voz de Kakashi les paró, automáticamente se pusieron todos a escuchar detrás de la puerta a ver si obtenían de una vez la dichosa información que buscaban pero lo único que sacaron en claro era que el jounin estaba teniendo una discusión acerca del tema de dejar marchar a Naruto después de todo lo que había pasado con sus amigos. Ellos desde la otra puerta estaban de acuerdo con él en que eso solo haría que las cosas se malentendieran por ambos lados y que no traía nada bueno y de repente escucharon el rumor de una silla moverse y antes de que les diese tiempo a relacionar eso con alguna cosa la puerta se abrió haciendo que los que estaban apoyados contra la puerta cayeran al suelo y todos se sonrojaron al ser enganchados espiando.

No está bien escuchar tras la puerta –dijo Tsunade con mala cara – Si ya os dije que no os lo podía explicar no insistáis porque estoy siguiendo la voluntad de sandaime.

P-Pero... ¡No es justo! Nosotros somos sus amigos y tenemos derecho a saber que es lo que le pasa, ¿nee? – contestó Sakura a disgusto.

Sakura tiene razón, ¿o acaso... es tan grave que no se puede explicar? –dijo Sasuke

No insistáis –dijo volviéndose a sentar en su silla- por mucho que seáis sus amigos no os lo puedo explicar. Desde aquello eso fue lo que se decretó así que no seré yo quien viole esa regla. Si lo queréis saber de boca de alguien ese alguien tendrá que ser Naruto mismo. Si me entero que alguno de vosotros, jounin les ha explicado algo os sancionaré.

Los jóvenes miraban con rabia a Tsunade, ¿porque no podía decírselo y acabar con la pesadilla de conversación que estaban teniendo? Lo único que estaban consiguiendo era perder el tiempo, no obtener ninguna información y estar cada vez más lejos de su amigo. De repente en el alfeizar de la ventana apareció un hombre que por su aspecto se diría que era de los anbu, su cara estaba muy pálida y tensa.

Godaime-sama – dijo dirigiéndose solo a ella- ¡un grupo indefinido de personas están atacando la villa!

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche cuando avistaron a la lejanía el principio del desierto y no muy internado en él se encontraba la villa oculta de la arena rodeada por una gran muralla de piedra. Habían tardado menos en llegar que la otra vez (que ni siquiera llegaron a ella) y entraron en la villa para intentar conseguir información pero una vez dentro ni Jiraiya ni Naruto sabían a quien acudir para preguntarle algo acerca del Sharingan de Oro. Naruto ni siquiera tenía muy claro lo que era eso pero estaba decidido a intentarlo, ya se enteraría de que iba la cosa tarde o temprano (esperaba que temprano). Comenzaron a andar por las calles de la villa intentando avistar a algún posible informador pero no estaban seguros de quien debía de serlo. Lo que sería ideal seria preguntarle al Kazekage pero desde que éste fue asesinado no sabían como se había resuelto la cosa.

- Oi -llamó una voz detrás suyo.

Ambos se giraron para encontrarse detrás suyo a un chico con cara de mala leche, con el pelo rojizo y los ojos de color verde que llevaba su tinaja de arena.

- ¡Gaara! -dijo Naruto contento de verle- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estas? ¿Ya has hecho algún amigo?

- No -dijo Gaara con indiferencia- pero estoy intentando conocer mejor a mis hermanos.

- Eso está bien -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó Gaara mirando a Jiraiya.

- El ero-sennin y yo hemos venido a buscar información sobre el Sharingan de oro, sabes algo? -preguntó Naruto interesado.

- Ero-sennin? -dijo Gaara mirando a Jiraiya- No sé nada sobre esa cosa que has dicho.

- Jiraiya, el gama-sennin -dijo Jiraiya rectificando las palabras de Naruto.

- Ero-sennin voy a preguntar a esas personas -dijo Naruto mientras se marchaba hacia un señor mayor.

Los dos se quedaron ahora en silencio mirando como Naruto se marchaba hacía allí, no sabían de que hablar hasta que Jiraiya intentó romper el silencio.

- ¿Tú eras el chaval que tenía un monstruo dentro suyo? -dijo Jiraiya.

- Sí -contestó indiferente Gaara

Otra vez el silencio se hizo entre ambos mientras volvían a mirar hacia donde estaba Naruto conversando con un hombre mayor.

- Naruto es una persona muy especial, pudo hacer que alguien como yo que vivía matando a los demás se interesase por las personas que tenía a su alrededor -dijo Gaara.

- Puede ser que sea porque a él mismo le han pasado cosas parecidas y puede comprender bien los sentimientos de las personas -le contestó Jiraiya.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Naruto? -preguntó Gaara.

- Sí... ¿pero cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Jiraiya desconcertado.

- Siempre desprende una energía positiva y una alegría que hasta puede llegar a irritar pero ahora se le ve bastante apagado -dijo Gaara.

- Su propio demonio esta destrozando su vida... -dijo Jiraiya con un tono afligido.

- ¡¡Ero-sennin! -gritó Naruto que venía corriendo- He encontrado una persona que sabe algo sobre el Sharingan ese de no sequé.

- El Sharingan de Oro... -dijo Jiraiya en tono cansino

- ¡¡Vamos, vamos! -dijo Naruto mientras agarraba el jersey de Jiraiya y le dirigía hacia un hombre mayor.

Mientras, en Konoha los problemas continuaban. La tensión se había apoderado de la sala cuando el anbu había llegado con la noticia del ataque a Konoha y ahora todos murmuraban y hacían que el ambiente estuviese cargado de ruido. Godaime, que se había levantado de su silla para darle ordenes al anbu se volvió hacia la confusa sala y ante la expectativa de que ninguno de ellos callaría pegó un grito para hacer que todos guardaran silencio. Después de ese grito todos guardaron silencio ahora muy mentalizados de que debían moverse rápido si querían proteger la villa donde sus seres queridos vivían. Así que rápidamente los jounin se dispersaron a las ordenes de Godaime y los que quedaron allí fueron los más jovenes que si estaban allí era por la casualidad de que intentaban aclarar algo sobre su amigo y ahora que la situación era tan crítica no tenían muy claro que es lo que debían hacer y restaban allí inmóbiles.

La decisión sobre que hacer la debéis tomar vosotros -les dijo Tsunade viendo que estos no hacían nada- Debéis decidir si queréis luchar o queréis ayudar a la gente que no puede luchar de la villa a buscar un refugio

Yo voy a ayudar a buscar refugio a las personas -dijo Ino mientras salía corriendo de la sala

Yo iré a luchar -dijeron a coro Neji i Shikamaru mientras también salían de la sala corriendo.

Sakura miraba con impaciencia a Sasuke, ¿qué haría el chico...? Eso era lo que se preguntaba Sakura y sin previo aviso éste se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Sakura que se había quedado muy chocada se puso a perseguirlo, ¿a dónde se dirigia?

¡¡Sasuke-kuuuun! -gritaba Sakura mientras corría detrás del Uchiha- ¡Matte yo!

Pero el chico de pelo negro no cesaba su carrera, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿en qué dirección corría? Pero los pensamientos de Sakura se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición de una extraña mujer que llevaba una flauta en su mano.

Te estaba buscando, Sasuke-sama -dijo la chica- Mi nombre es Tayuya, el señor Orochimaru quiere que venga con él

**Final del capítulo 5...nu sé creo que me quedó muy corto u.u pero weno escribiré pronto. También encuentro que sale muy poco Narutín en este capítulo u.u Bueno el próximo saldrá más mi kami-sama precioso 0 Ahora paso a comentar los review**

_Juegui, _**ya lo sé que Naruto no se merece eso y me duele muchísimo tener que escribirlo pobexito miou TT**

_Uchiha Kurama, _**espero que me sigas leyendo y que te gustase el capítulo...Hai, pobre Narutín. úù**

_Kyubi's,_** aquí tienes por fin el capítulo 5, sé que no sale naruto tanto como cabría esperar pero tranquilo en el próximo sale.**

_macha-chan15, _**espero que te guste y que me sigas leyendo, acias por tu review!**

_Anzu Zoldick, _**sip yo creo que a Jiraiya con Narutín se le despertó el instinto paternal xDDDDD. Sigue leyéndome n.n!**

_Ishida Rio, _**bueno de momento si que tienen que dejar que se marche con ese mal sabor de boca porque la villa sta siento atacada u.u Acias por leerme! **

_tsubasa89, _**gracias por animarme con mis examenes! después de todo no me fueron mal y vuelvo a la carga! espero que te guste **

_Shinrine Shuichi Uesagi, _**espero que te gustasee! n.n Y me gusta contestar los review de la gente que se molesta en dejarme un review 0. Acias por tu apoyo**

**Bueno y eso es todo por ahora, **

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 6**

**Jya na!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	6. Despedida y dolor

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no me los he inventado yo -o-...No hay fe...xD Ah, este fanfic solo lo he hecho con ánimo de lucro, no espero ganar dinero...hombre si lo queréis dar xDDDD No seré yo quien os diga que no xDDDD Disfrutad! **

**Advertencia:. Como hasta hace poco no se sabía realmente cuanto se tardaba en ir desde Konoha hasta la villa de la Arena lo hice como si estuviesen cerquita así que los espacios entre estas dos villas son inventados y por lo tanto no corresponden a los reales... No os tiréis a mi pobre yugular xD**

**Los diálogos entre "" son pensamientos**

FALLING DOWN

**Capítulo 6: Despedida y dolor. **

Sakura miraba atónita a la muchacha mientras recapacitaba en las últimas palabras de ella, Orochimaru quería que Sasuke fuese con él. No solo ya no se conformaba con no esperar a que Sasuke viniese a él tal y como dijo, sino que además venía, atacaba la villa y pretendía que Sasuke fuese con él. Pero a pesar de que la situación pareciese tan irreal Sakura tenía la certeza de que a Sasuke no le acechaban muchas dudas sobre lo que hacer... ¡No podía permitirlo! Si Sasuke se marchaba aquella personalidad que demostró en la prueba de supervivencia del bosque podría volver a surgir y solo con pensarlo un escalofrío la recorría de arriba a abajo. Sin previo aviso Sasuke comenzó a andar en dirección a Tayuya y Sakura viendo esto dio unos pasos adelante.

Sasuke-kun –comenzó a decir mientras a su vez tendía la mano en un gesto para hacer que el chico se detuviese.

Iré contigo a ver a Orochimaru... Supongo que me podrá proporcionar poder –dijo Sasuke sin girarse para ver a Sakura.

Eso tenlo por seguro –dijo Tayuya sonriente.

¡Sasuke-kun! –dijo casi en un susurro Sakura, mientras su cara adoptaba un gesto de preocupación.

A su alrededor el ambiente era muy tenso, gente luchando contra esbirros de Orochimaru y ella en aquel momento no sabía que hacer. Los gritos de grupos de shinobi que venían a ayudar a las gentes que estaban siendo atacadas y Sasuke girado sin decirle nada.

N-no puedes irte Sasuke-kun –dijo de nuevo Sakura- Si te vas no conseguirás nada, no puedo dejarte marchar... Si lo haces... ¡No puedo dejarte marchar con ese hombre!

Sakura fue a dirigirse hacia Sasuke, tenía que convencerlo o al menos retenerlo hasta que alguien que le pudiese hacer frente lo retuviese pero al ver la situación en la que estaban envueltos vio que seguramente nadie podría detenerse a prestar atención de ellos cuando tanta gente estaba en peligro. Al ver que Sakura iba hacia Sasuke, Tayuya se puso delante de Sasuke.

Si intentas impedir que Sasuke-sama venga conmigo entonces me veré obligada a deshacerme de ti. –dijo Tayuya a Sakura.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Sakura, Tayuya se plantó detrás de ella y con chakra acumulado en sus dedos tocó la parte trasera de las rodillas y Sakura cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas. No sentía nada a partir de las rodillas, le había inmovilizado temporalmente con el chakra... Maldita sea, ahora Sasuke si que se marcharía y si antes tenía pocas posibilidades de retenerlos ahora aún tenía menos.

¡Sasuke-kun no te marches! ¡No lo hagas! – dijo gritando Sakura, pero Sasuke hizo caso omiso a sus palabras- ¡Sasuke-kuuun!

Ahora Sakura lloraba, se sentía tan inútil... No podía dejar de llorar, era tan débil... Al verla en el suelo un medico shinobi de Konoha se le acercó para atenderla. Siempre tenía que ser salvada... le gustaría poder salvar a alguien alguna vez. Debería hacerse más fuerte.

Jiraiya y Gaara fueron siguiendo a Naruto que les llevó hasta un hombre mayor que estaba sentado en una silla de madera de color oscura y de aspecto antiguo. El hombre levantó pesadamente la vista, tenía los ojos pequeños y rojizos y el poco pelo blanco que le quedaba se arremolinaba por su cabeza.

Vaya así que estos son tus compañeros -dijo el hombre con una voz ronca

Hai - dijo Naruto a la vez que admitía con su cabeza.

Hola, supongo que ya le ha dicho que buscamos información del Sharingan de Oro... ¿Qué sabe? -preguntó Jiraiya

Sí, es un objeto misterioso que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que es. Se dice que tiene un valor incalculable aunque las gentes dejaron de buscarlo, se decía que estaba maldito -dijo el hombre.

¿Sabe dónde encontrarlo? -preguntó Naruto.

Hay que adentrarse en el desierto unos kilómetros, no está muy lejos pero tampoco está cerca. Os advierto que es mejor ir con el sol fuera ya que las temperaturas a estas horas son mortales, ya podéis notar el frío que hace aquí y estamos casi al principio del desierto.

Bueno, saldremos mañana Naruto -dijo Jiraiya.

¿Y dónde dormiremos ero-sennin? - preguntó Naruto.

Podéis venir a mi casa si queréis -dijo Gaara.

¡Uo! ¡Arigatô Gaara-kun! -dijo Naruto contento.

Los tres se dirigieron a casa de Gaara que era de un tamaño considerable de lo cual se podía deducir el poder que había poseído su padre antaño. Al entrar una chica con cuatro coletas salió medio riñendo.

Gaara te dije que no llegaras muy... -comenzó Temari - Son Naruto-kun y... un desconocido. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Están en una misión de búsqueda, se quedan a dormir -dijo indiferente Gaara.

¡Ah! ¡Tengo que preparar más cena! -dijo Temari mientras se marchaba hacia la cocina.

Aquella noche Temari con cuatro cosas hizo cena para los cinco y cenaron sin ningún problema mientras le explicaban el motivo de su viaje.

Sí que escuché esa leyenda cuando era pequeña -dijo Temari- pero eso de la maldición seguro que es una mentira para que nadie se acerque a buscarlo.

He acabado -dijo Gaara

¿Puedes recogerlo todo? -preguntó Temari.

Sí, no hay problema -dijo Gaara mientras empezaba a recoger.

Gracias - respondió Temari sonriendo.

Gaara se fue hacia la cocina sin mediar palabra, sinceramente no le gustaba mucho hacer eso pero había decidido conocer mejor a sus hermanos y ponerse a discutir no sería la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Gracias Naruto-kun -dijo Temari- desde el combate contigo Gaara se ha vuelto más social con nosotros.

Quise hacerle ver que no solo había ese camino y que no estaba totalmente solo -dijo Naruto- Además me recordaba que yo podría haber acabado igual que él.

Lo siento... - dijo Temari- Parte de la culpa fue nuestra, cuando era pequeño a veces me miraba como pidiendo ayuda y por miedo no me acerqué. No pensé para nada en él y ahora me arrepiento tanto... Por eso ahora intento comprenderle.

Ahora está mejor -dijo Naruto - O eso es lo que noto.

Hablaron un rato más y después todos decidieron irse a dormir mientras Gaara salía de la casa. Al rato Naruto se volvió a despertar sobresaltado, se sentó en la cama mientras con sus brazos rodeaba sus rodillas y miraba por la ventana hasta que finalmente se decidió y salió de la habitación en dirección a la calle. Desde allí se puso a andar por las calles mientras con sus manos jugaba con la tapa del porta-shuriken que había cogido y en el cual había metido un par de Kunais. Gaara, que se encontraba en el tejado de la casa desde donde estaba mirando las estrellas, vio como Naruto salía de la casa y con curiosidad empezó a seguirlo por los tejados a cierta distancia. Éste llegó hasta un parque donde anteriormente Gaara había jugado de pequeño y se sentó en un columpio y se comenzó a balancear. Allí estuvo un rato hasta que se cansó, Gaara a lo lejos lo observaba y de repente vio como Naruto se llevaba las manos al vientre y caía de rodillas. De repente puso las manos sobre el suelo como si estuviese descansando mientras respiraba agitadamente. Gaara comenzó a descender del tejado para acercarse a Naruto pero mientras bajaba escuchó la voz del ninja de pelo rubio.

M-maldito seas... todo es culpa tuya... -murmuró Naruto- ¡Todo es por tu culpa!

Naruto abrió el porta-shuriken del cual sacó un kunai el cual empuñó hacia dentro. Gaara bajó ahora con mucha rapidez, se plantó delante de Naruto y le cogió la muñeca de la mano que empuñaba el kunai. Naruto levantó la vista para mirar a Gaara con desesperación.

Para -dijo Gaara al notar que Naruto seguía haciendo fuerza.

¡Déjame! -dijo Naruto mientras empujaba a Gaara.

Aprovechó que tenía las manos libres para intentar llevar a cabo lo que pretendía pero cuando el kunai estaba cerca de llegar a su estómago un chakra rojo lo rodeó y fue consumiendo el kunai hasta que este quedó sin punta afilada con la cual intentar apuñalarse. Gaara miraba con asombro el espectáculo de chakra y mientras Naruto escuchó la cruel voz de Kyuubi en su cabeza

" No me servirá un cuerpo dañado... ja, ja eres tan inocente pensando que así me podrías matar..."

Gaara volvió a acercarse a Naruto mientras en su cabeza pensaba que decirle, él no era bueno tratando con las personas y no sabía que palabras debía usar en cada momento. ¿Qué diría un a persona sociable? ¿Lo siento? ¿Tranquilo yo te entiendo? En su interior algo le decía que no, que no acababa de entenderlo... pero sino ¿qué decir?

Y-yo te entiendo... -dijo Gaara sintiéndose estúpido diciendo esas palabras.

No... -dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza- el monstruo de tu interior se apodera de ti si te duermes, solo entonces... ¡Ya estoy harto! No puedo dormir por las noches porque desgarra mi alma e intenta destruirme y también intenta apoderarse de mi cuerpo y me despierto con el cuerpo dolorido pero sin ninguna herida. ¡Además oigo constantemente su voz y tengo la sensación de que está cambiando mi forma de ser!

Gaara miraba con compasión a Naruto, aquella persona que antaño le había demostrado la verdadera fuerza ahora se estaba mostrando desprotegido y desmoronado emocionalmente. No sabía que decir, creía que ninguna persona sociable habría sabido que decir.

Lo peor de todo es que todo vuelve a estar oscuro, cuando era pequeño estuve solo por su culpa, me dejó saborear la amistad y el afecto y ahora me lo ha arrebatado todo... Pero yo he tomado la decisión de alejarme de ellos ¡Porque si me controla les matará! ¡Porque no quiero ponerlos en peligro! ¡¡Todo por su culpa! -dijo Naruto que ahora lloraba y pegaba con su puño en el suelo.

Gaara seguía mirando a Naruto que ahora temblaba, cosa que no le extrañaba ya que el chico rubio llevaba la camiseta de manga corta con el frío que hacía. Gaara, que llevaba una túnica como la que había llevado de pequeño se la quitó y se la tiró encima a Naruto. El sol ya comenzaba a salir por el horizonte y Naruto se aferró a la túnica buscando el calor y escondiendo dentro su cabeza.

¿Volvemos? - preguntó Gaara.

Sin decir nada Naruto se levantó y junto con Gaara emprendieron el camino hasta casa de éste último. Allí encontró a Jiraiya esperando el cual no le preguntó nada y diciéndole que se preparase que partirían pronto se internó de nuevo en la casa. Se vistieron y se pusieron largas túnicas y Temari les provino con agua y algo de comida. Naruto comenzó a andar hacia el desierto mientras Jiraiya aún daba las gracias a Temari y su hermano por su hospitalidad. Cuando comenzó a adentrarse en el desierto con tal de seguir a Naruto una voz le llamó.

Oi -dijo Gaara de nuevo- Su interior está casi desmoronado y creo que desgraciadamente no podrás hacer nada por evitar que se desmorone completamente. Ayer intento auto lisiarse y me dijo varias cosas. Solo era para que tuvieses una idea de como está, adiós.

Sin darle tiempo a Jiraiya a preguntar nada más, Gaara se fue en dirección contraria y el sennin muy pensativo se puso a perseguir a Naruto que seguía tan callado como había vuelto aquella mañana.

El sol cada vez se elevaba más sobre el firmamento y el calor que hacía cada vez iba en aumento. Jiraiya comenzaba a pensar en lo que le afectaba la edad ya que era el único que había bebido algo. Siguieron caminando más hasta que Jiraiya tuvo que beber por segunda vez e intentó establecer algún tipo de conversación con Naruto.

Eh mocoso, ¿qué eres un camello o qué? ¿De verdad que no quieres beber? – preguntó Jiraiya.

Pero Naruto no contestó a lo que Jiraiya le miró preocupado. En la mente del ninja rubio había un torbellino, el calor le estaba mareando y le producía aún más sueño del que ya tenía. Tenía tantas ganas de dormir... ¡pero no! ¡No se podía permitir dormirse! Kyuubi también hacía de las suyas hablándole dentro de su mente como hacía con frecuencia. Realmente no había prestado atención a las palabras de Jiraiya, había demasiado caos en su cabeza como para eso. A medida que seguían caminando Naruto estaba cada vez peor hasta que llegó un punto que cayó vencido. Jiraiya se acercó a él y con un poco de suerte fue capaz de llevarlo hasta un sitio con sombra. Allí Jiraiya dejó las provisiones en el suelo y se sentó junto a Naruto que se movía en sueños. Al rato Naruto se despertó sobresaltado y se puso a mirar a su alrededor mientras Jiraiya lo miraba.

¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Jiraiya levantándose.

Un –afirmó Naruto con la cabeza. Aunque poco, había dormido algo mejor.

No te esfuerces mucho, ¿eh? – dijo Jiraiya poniéndole la mano en la cabeza y posteriormente alejándose a recoger las cosas para continuar.

Naruto miró a Jiraiya, éste estaba preocupado por él y por respeto hacia su persona no le había preguntado sobre todo lo que le pasaba cosa que en parte agradecía pero estar así a Naruto le parecía que Jiraiya estaba un poco distante. Naruto se levantó, cogió su mochila y después de decirle que ya estaba listo ambos emprendieron el último tramo de su viaje. Al rato de caminar la encontraron, una entrada que iba a una cueva subterránea, en el suelo la arena se veía removida y había huellas de pisadas por todas partes. Decidieron entrar a investigar y mientras entraban Kyuubi volvió a hablar en su interior.

"¿Porqué sigues con él?" – retumbó su voz en el interior

" Eso no te incumbe" –le contestó Naruto

" ¿Porqué sigues luchando por ese pueblucho? –le volvió a preguntar.

" Allí hay gente que me importa"

"¿Pero tú les importas a ellos?" – contestó mientras de repente se hizo un evidente silencio.

"...creo..." –comenzó Naruto

"¿Qué sí?" –dijo Kyuubi irónicamente- "No me hagas reír siempre has estado solo"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" – le replicó Naruto

"Sí que lo es... Ellos no estaban con tu auténtico yo, ellos no lo sabían todo de ti... Tu verdadero yo ha estado siempre solo"

"...c-calla..."

"Bueno solo del todo no, he estado yo contigo. Y aún así te empeñas en encerrarme maldito mocoso..."

"... déjame en paz..."

"¿No recuerdas todo lo que pasaste de pequeño? ¿Todas aquellas malas experiencias? Todas provocadas por gentes de ese pueblo que quieres proteger... ¿De verdad es lo que quieres?"

"c-cállate..."

" Destrúyelos" –dijo la voz de Kyuubi con un suave deje

¡¡CÁLLATE! –gritó Naruto a lo que Jiraiya se asustó mucho y miró a Naruto con sorpresa.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Jiraiya mirándole aún curioso.

N-nada... me parece que ya está... –dijo Naruto dándose cuenta de nuevo de la realidad

Vale –dijo Jiraiya decepcionado por que no se lo hubiese explicado.

Pero aunque Naruto le había dicho que ya estaba bien, la realidad era distinta ya que Kyuubi seguía hablando. Después de caminar un rato llegaron al final del pasillo de lo que parecía una tumba egipcia. Allí había una habitación cuadrada con las paredes de piedra como todo el pasillo anterior e iluminada por cuatro antorchas que también alumbraban el pasillo. Y allí, en la pared más alejada de la habitación había una especie de trono de piedra con unos altos brazos con motivos tallados y recostado en él una figura negra esperaba

**¡Fin del capítulo 6! Como siempre, y para no variar dejo mal el final para que sigáis conmigo! XDDD No vaya a ser que me abandonéis y eso no eh? ¬.¬ Pobre Naruto-kun! TT Aiiiix en verdad me duele hacerle sufrir pero así es como va el fic. Gomen kami-sama Naruto TT Ahora paso a comentar los review**

_Lovechii, _**espero que te guste el episodio, acias por seguirme leyendooou n.n**

_Kyuubi's, _**perdona pero no sabía exactamente si eras chico o chica. De verdad que siento haberme confundido. Espero que te guste n.n**

_Juegui, _**No hay parejas xDDDD sinó hubiese puesto romance. Bueno espero que te siga pareciendo kya xD**

_Macha-chan15, _**gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capitulo **

_Shinrine Shuichi Uesagi, _**aquí tienes un capítulo más, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, y gracias por decirme que soy buena escritora n/n**

_UchihaKurama, _**jajajaja xDDDDDD me reí con tu review xDDD Menuda ida de olla pero mola cacho xDDD la olla salio disparada jajaj xDDDDD acias por apoyarme! Espero que te gustara nn**

**Bueno y esto es todo por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Jya na!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	7. The Fallen La caída

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no me los he inventado yo -o-...No hay fe...xD Ah, este fanfic solo lo he hecho con ánimo de lucro, no espero ganar dinero...hombre si lo queréis dar xDDDD No seré yo quien os diga que no xDDDD Disfrutad! **

**Advertencia:. Como hasta hace poco no se sabía realmente cuanto se tardaba en ir desde Konoha hasta la villa de la Arena lo hice como si estuviesen cerquita así que los espacios entre estas dos villas son inventados y por lo tanto no corresponden a los reales... No os tiréis a mi pobre yugular xD**

**Los diálogos entre "" son pensamientos y en algún caso recuerdos.**

FALLING DOWN

**Capítulo 7: The fallen (La caída)**

Allí, en la pared más alejada de la habitación había una especie de trono de piedra con unos altos brazos con motivos tallados y recostado en él una figura negra esperaba, levantó su cabeza dejando ver unos ojos rojos y negros y también era visible las nubes rojas que llevaba en su capa la cual estaba desabrochada. Apoyó su codo en el brazo del trono y apoyó su cabeza en su mano dirigiéndoles una mirada.

- Por fin... –murmuró pesadamente Itachi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Jiraiya con una mirada fulminante.

- Ya sabes para qué vengo no hace falta repetirlo todo cada vez que nos vemos –dijo con cara cansada- Ven con nosotros Naruto-kun.

Naruto tenía una expresión turbada ya que seguir dos conversaciones a la vez era muy cansado. Kyuubi le hablaba y rápidamente volvió a dejar de ser consciente de la conversación de su entorno.

- "Ve con él..." –dijo Kyuubi en su interior

- "No voy a ir, él es el hombre al que Sasuke quiere matar... Nadie me asegura que en un futuro quisiese destruir la villa igual que destruyó su clan" –replicó Naruto

- "¿Acaso ese no es tu deseo también?"

- "... No... " –dijo Naruto nervioso.

- "Sí que quieres, desde pequeño deseaste que todos se muriesen."

- "Pero ahora tengo gente que quiero proteger" –replicó Naruto

- "¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿De verdad? ¿Ese Sasuke al cual su ego no permite aceptar que comienzas a superarle? ¿Esa Sakura que está tan cegada con Sasuke y que al principio no te veía ni como a una persona? ¿Ese Kakashi que ha preferido entrenar a tu mayor rival en vez de a ti? ¿Los otros mocosos que te subestimaron y se rieron de ti siempre? Este chico puede proporcionarte medios y yo puedo proporcionarte poder. Véngate por todo lo que te han hecho, conviértete en lo que todos ellos temían... Destrúyelos..."

El chakra rojo comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Naruto mientras Jiraiya miraba alarmado. ¿Kyuubi se había apoderado del cuerpo de Naruto? Naruto comenzó a andar hacia Itachi, llegó y se quedó a su lado.

- No dejaré que otra vez le lleves con ellos Kyuubi –dijo Jiraiya

Pero Naruto levantó su cara que tenía una extraña expresión y Jiraiya vio con asombro como los ojos de Naruto seguían siendo azules y recordó las palabras de Gaara: "No creo que puedas hacer nada por evitarlo" Tenía razón, no supo afrontar acertadamente la situación y ahora Naruto había cambiado. Algo en él era diferente y esto si que no sabía afrontarlo de ninguna de las maneras.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? –dijo Naruto a Itachi

- Vamos –dijo Itachi incorporándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Ambos comenzaron a andar hacia la salida y Jiraiya, impotente, se quedó quieto mientras éstos pasaban a su lado. No podía enfrentarse a ellos y aún menos contra Naruto que aparte de que era prácticamente su alumno, con el chakra que tenía ahora era superior a él.

- ... Uchiha... ¿dónde está el Sharingan de Oro? –preguntó Jiraiya.

- No te preocupes por él, lo tenemos a buen recaudo –dijo Itachi mientras salían.

Itachi y Naruto ya habían salido y al rato de estar allí plantado mirando al trono donde había estado sentado Itachi decidió salir e ir a informar a Tsunade sobre lo que había pasado y al salir se encontró con que Shizune llegaba.

- ¡¡Jiraiya-san! –gritó Shizune mientras llegaba finalmente donde estaba Jiraiya.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado Jiraiya.

- Konoha está siendo atacada, tenéis que regresar –dijo nerviosa- Me ha costado bastante sentir vuestro chakra y suerte que me trajeron aquí sino no creo que llegáramos a tiempo.

- Hay que darse prisa –dijo Jiraiya siguiendo a Shizune

Itachi y Naruto por su parte habían empezado a correr sin ningún rumbo, o eso es lo que le parecía a Itachi.

- ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Itachi a Naruto.

- Vamos a Konoha un momento –dijo Naruto.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo más cerca se encontraban de llegar a Konoha, Itachi no entendía que iban a hacer allí si el ninja rubio había decidido cooperar con Akatsuki. Además también tenía la impresión que el cambio de actitud se había dado cuando el muchacho y el monstruo habían hecho un pacto interno. Ahora veían nubes de humo que salían del horizonte y poco después comenzaron a ver que procedía de Konoha.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Itachi a disgusto viendo como humeaba Konoha.

Encima de la muralla que rodeaba Konoha, se divisaban dos personas que estaban de pie y de repente Naruto comenzó a correr más deprisa. Sin esfuerzo llegó donde estaban esas dos personas: una tenía la tez pálida y ojos de serpiente, el cabello largo y negro y las manos vendadas. El otro el cabello recogido en una coleta, llevaba unas gafas y una bandana de la villa del sonido.

- ¿Qué vienes a detenernos, Naruto-kun? –preguntó risueño Orochimaru- Tú solo nunca podrás...

Las palabras de Orochimaru se vieron interrumpidas por la aparición de Itachi que por fin llegaba. Ambos se miraron con odio, Orochimaru había traicionado Akatsuki hacía un tiempo y se estaba interponiendo en sus objetivos... Solo era una molestia.

- Así que seguís detrás del crío, ¿nee? – preguntó burlón Orochimaru.

- Retira tus hombres de Konoha –dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Que conmovedor, ¿quieres salvar tu villa? –dijo irónico Orochimaru.

- Déjate de idioteces y retira tus hombres –repitió Naruto con un tono que demostraba que empezaba a perder su paciencia.

- ¿Porqué no intentas salvarles? Bueno eso si el hombre de la luna te deja –dijo Orochimaru a punto de reír.

Naruto adoptó un gesto de ira, ese idiota estaba siendo muy pesado. Muy rápido Naruto se acercó a Orochimaru y le clavó un kunai en el torso sin inmutarse.

- ¡Orochimaru-sama! –gritó Kabuto acercándose a su jefe.

- Ya me tienes harto viejales –dijo Naruto con una suave pero enfadada voz- Retira tus malditos hombres de esta maldita villa de una maldita vez o acabaré por perder la paciencia... Esta villa tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo... Pobre de ti que se te pase por la cabeza venir a destruirla porque entonces morirás... Esta villa... ¡la destruiré yo!

El rostro de Naruto adoptaba ahora una sonrisa cruel, Itachi le miraba un poco sorprendido. ¡Cuánto había cambiado el muchacho! Los fantasmas de su pasado habían acabado venciéndolo y ahora una nueva persona había surgido. Naruto desclavó su kunai y se acercó a Itachi.

- Llama a Tayuya –comenzó Orochimaru con dificultad – y pregúntale si ya ha contactado con él. Si es así que lo traiga... N-nos vamos.

Orochimaru ahora miraba tenso a Naruto el cual adoptaba una expresión que transmitía el mensaje: has hecho bien. Esa sonrisa le estaba poniendo nervioso, era una sonrisa insultante que le daban ganas de exterminar pero ni el mismo muchacho, ni el idiota de Itachi le permitirían cumplir su deseo de acabar con esa arrogante sonrisa. Todos los secuaces de Orochimaru se fueron reuniendo a su alrededor y Naruto miraba con superioridad como se habían ido retirando. Por fin ese estúpido había quitado sus hombres de la villa... Por último llegó Tayuya que se quedó un poco chocada al ver a Kabuto curando a su señor.

- ¿ Y mi cuerpo? –preguntó Orochimaru impaciente.

- Ahora viene, iba detrás de mí –dijo Tayuya.

- Je... –sonrió Naruto y se dio media vuelta- más te vale que te vayas aunque yo ahora me marche. Si no siempre puedo volver rápidamente atrás, viejales.

Mientras Naruto e Itachi se marchaban llegó al lugar Sasuke, éste se quedó mirando a Orochimaru pensativo y seguidamente fijó sus ojos en donde los de Orochimaru estaban fijos. Allí, en el horizonte, divisó a un chico rubio, vestido de naranja... ¿Naruto? ¿Él no estaba con aquel hombre de pelo blanco? Ahora se fijó en la persona que iba a su lado y su rostro se tensó. Pelo negro y largo recogido en una coleta y la ya inconfundible túnica negra con nubes rojas, era su odiado hermano. ¿Otra vez había venido a por Naruto? ¿Y porqué éste andaba tan tranquilo a su lado? Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Orochimaru salió corriendo en dirección a Itachi y Naruto.

- ¡Detente! ¡Maldito seas! –gritó Sasuke cosa que hizo que Itachi se girase y Naruto se parase - ¡No dejaré que te lo lleves otra vez!

- Ya está aquí mi pesado y estúpido hermano menor –dijo Itachi pesadamente.

- ¡Naruto tienes que huir! –dijo Sasuke a Naruto que seguía girado- aprovecha mientras...

- Cállate y vete –interrumpió Naruto girándose y mirándole con una expresión molesta- No haces más que molestar.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado al ver la expresión de Naruto y al oír sus palabras. Ese no era el Naruto que él conocía, algo le habían hecho. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el recuerdo que las palabras y la expresión de Naruto le había evocado. Había recordado cuando era pequeño y quería entrenar con su hermano y éste con palabras de ese tipo le decía que no. Sin intentar convencerles de nada dejó que los dos se alejasen y él se fue hacia Orochimaru. Debía hacerse más fuerte, y entonces mataría al asesino de su familia, mataría a su odiado hermano. Al ver a Sasuke volver, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Orochimaru: el que sería su nuevo cuerpo había vuelto.

- Marchémonos, ya volveremos... –dijo Orochimaru.

Naruto e Itachi seguían caminando por el bosque hasta que finalmente Itachi indicó que entrarían en una cueva que tenían a su izquierda. Naruto siguió curioso a Itachi, no sabía que hacían en esa cueva... Al rato de caminar en una gran oscuridad Naruto vislumbró una luz a la lejanía. Allí había cinco personas que esperaban sentadas, vestían las túnicas negras con nubes rojas.

**¡Finish! xD Sip! Naruto se nos volvió malvado xDDDDD... no sé porque se me ocurrió esa idea y por fin ha llegado el capítulo del surgimiento de esta nueva personalidad que está corroída por el odio hacia la gente de Konoha ô.o Anda, puede que utilice esta frase más adelante xD. Bueno, esta vez he tardado menos (o eso creo ô.oU)aunque me parece que ha quedado un poco corto... Espero que os haya gustado, a mi parecer ahora la cosa está bastante emocionante, nee? n.n **

**Bueno ahora paso a comentar vuestros reviews:**

_Lovechii, _**Gaara mucho no puede hacer y como has visto nadie ha sabido bien bien que hacer -.- Wno espero q sigas leyéndolo **

_Juegui, _**pues narutín se pasó al lado oscuro xDDDDDDD Wno a esperar toca U**

_UchihaKurama, _**pues no, no éramos nosotras eran nuestros alter-ego xDDDDDDD Pues ale aki lo tienes ya el capítulo 7 n.n**

_Shinrine Shuichi Uesagi, _**Ya te agregé al msn y Kyuubi si q es malo pero es parte de su encanto xDDDDDD**

_Kyubi's, _**es que Kyuubi-sama es mucho Kyuubi-sama viene Itachi y le mete una colleja por decir tonterías TT Bueno pues eso, espero que te gusteee n.n**

_Tensai Seko, _**aggh eso Muerte a sasuke xDDDD. Me alegro que la autora de Naruto Fumoffu se lea mi fic - es un gran honooor! Espero que te gustara el capituloou n.n**

Y esto es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el capítulo 8 (wii, ya ocho! D a ver si llego a los 10! )

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	8. Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no me los he inventado yo -o-...No hay fe...xD Ah, este fanfic solo lo he hecho con ánimo de lucro, no espero ganar dinero...hombre si lo queréis dar xDDDD No seré yo quien os diga que no xDDDD Disfrutad! **

**Advertencia:. 2 Akatsuki de este capítulo son producto de la imaginación de un rol de Naruto y que unas amigas me han dejado hacerlos aparecer aquí Gracias Ku y Yuki n.n**

**Los diálogos entre "" son pensamientos y en algún caso recuerdos.**

FALLING DOWN

**Capítulo 8: Akatsuki**

Naruto e Itachi seguían caminando por el bosque hasta que finalmente Itachi indicó que entrarían en una cueva que tenían a su izquierda. Naruto siguió curioso a Itachi, no sabía que hacían en esa cueva... Al rato de caminar en una gran oscuridad Naruto vislumbró una luz a la lejanía. Allí había cinco personas que esperaban sentadas, vestían las túnicas negras con nubes rojas.

Por fin llegas, estaba cansado de esperar –dijo un chico.

Hemos hecho una pequeña parada –comentó Itachi.

¿Éste es el chico? –preguntó un extraño hombre.

Sí, y parece tener ganas de colaborar –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa- Ya que trabajaremos con él deberíamos presentarnos.

¡Bien, bieeen! Mira rubito, mi nombre es Kusari –dijo el chico de antes- ¿Mi edad? ¡Secreto! ¿Armas...? ¡Cadena de pinchos! ¿Técnicas...? Muchas... pero una especial es morder.

¿Y eso es todo? ¿Morder? –preguntó Naruto desconcertado

No –dijo Kusari sonriendo y acto seguido su expresión risueña e infantil se tornó en un gesto adulto y confiado – dejo chakra en el interior de esos mordiscos el cual puedo activar cuando quiera para dañar el interior de un enemigo.

Je... –dijo Naruto ahora sonriendo – Muy interesante...

¡Wai! ¡¡El rubito me aceptaa! –dijo Kusari adoptando de nuevo el aire infantil.

El tal Kusari era una persona digna de estudio, no le había dicho a que villa pertenecía exactamente, tampoco llevaba una bandana que lo mostrara. Tenía la apariencia de un chico de dieciocho años, aunque algo le decía que no era así, tenía el pelo de color rojo vivo igual que el de sus ojos cosa que hacía que destacara.

Itachi Uchiha... bueno eso ya lo sabías –comenzó Itachi- ¿Edad? No es importante. ¿Armas? Kunais, shurikens... casi todas me van bien. ¿Técnicas? Muchas pero lo más importante es mi Mangekyô Sharingan con sus correspondientes técnicas.

Ya veo... –dijo Naruto

Kisame –dijo pesadamente levantándose- ¿Edad? ¿Qué más te da? ¿Armas? Mi Samehada... ya la conoces bien, ¿no mocoso? ¿Técnicas? Ya las irás viendo.

Naruto miró a disgusto al hombre-pez, nunca le había gustado esa prepotente pescadilla... Si no fuese por la cantidad que Akatsukis que los rodeaban lo hubiese matado allí mismo. En una ocasión ese hombre casi le corta los brazos y las piernas... Maldito... Lo asaría en una parrilla...

Lucy –dijo una niña que salió de las sombras- ¿Edad?... Bueno ya se ve que muy mayor no soy... ¿Armaas...? ...Itachi-san, me aburre esto...

Itachi la miró un poco desesperado, cuando se ponía así era insoportable y le hacía sentir como un profesor de guardería. Naruto miró a la niña curiosamente, parecía mentira que una niña tan pequeña formara parte de una organización tan poderosa. Se preguntaba qué sería capaz de hacer esa niña en una batalla. Era bajita, el pelo largo y castaño y llevaba una bandana en su frente.

Mi nombre es Sasori –dijo un extraño hombre con cola de escorpión - ¿Edad? Bah... ¿Armas? Mi veneno ¿Técnicas? Muchas

Yeah, por último yo. Me llamo Deidara –dijo la mujer- ¿Edad? Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer ¿Armas...? Algunas. ¿Técnicas? Hago figuras de papel con chakra que me sirven para atacar y/ o desplazarme.

No sabía mucho de ellos, sabía algunas técnicas, que armas usaban algunos pero muchos no habían proporcionado mucho más que su nombre. También se preguntaba que pensaban hacer con él... No estaba del todo seguro que solo quisieran usarlo... algo en su interior le decía que no.

No estáis todos, ¿cierto? –dijo Naruto mirando a Itachi

No, normalmente no solemos reunirnos tantos miembros a no ser que sea un día especial –dijo Itachi- ¿Entonces colaboras con nosotros?

Sí... pero antes necesito que me ayudéis en algo –dijo Naruto.

¿Konoha...? –preguntó Itachi deduciendo.

Hai... –contestó Naruto – pero tampoco vamos a precipitarnos. Planearemos una intrusión en Konoha. Necesitaría que uno de vosotros vigilase Konoha... No me fío del cara momia...

¿Quién...? –preguntó Kusari extrañado

Orochimaru –contestó Itachi.

Aaah... –dijo con cara de ahora entender - ¡Qué gracioso!

Yo misma iré –dijo Deidara dando un paso al frente

¡Te acompaño Dei! –dijo Lucy acercándose a ella.

Vale, si veis alguna cosa extraña informad –dijo Itachi.

Así las dos Akatsukis salieron de la cueva en dirección a Konoha. Mientras allí el panorama no era muy bueno, la gente reconstruía las partes dañadas y en el despacho de Godaime tenía reunidos a Kakashi y Sakura. Allí les explicó que Orochimaru había atacado la villa y preguntó por donde se encontraba Sasuke.

S-se ha ido... –dijo Sakura comenzando a llorar- intenté detenerle pero una mujer no me dejó... Además con el caos que había era muy difícil... Le grité que no se fuese pero fue inútil. Y no pude seguirlo porque la tal Tayuya me inmovilizó el cuerpo.

¿Y porque se marchó Orochimaru? –preguntó Kakashi- Aún consiguiendo a Sasuke podría haber debilitado las fuerzas de la villa aún más.

Eso aún no lo... –comenzó Tsunade.

¡Tsunade! –interrumpió Jiraiya entrando – Ah... hola.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya habéis vuelto? ¿Y Naruto? ¿Y el Sharingan de Oro? – interrogó Tsunade.

No sé si eso deberíamos hablarlo a solas mejor... –dijo mirando a Sakura y Kakashi.

¡Nosotros tenemos derecho a saberlo! –gritó Sakura que estaba muy preocupada.

Tiene razón... –dijo Kakashi mirando con un semblante grave a Jiraiya.

Naruto... está con Akatsuki –dijo Jiraiya.

¿¡Qué! –dijeron los tres a la vez

¿Se lo han vuelto a llevar? -dijo Tsunade

No... –dijo Jiraiya y ante las miradas de desconcierto prosiguió- se ha ido por su propio pie

No puede ser cierto... –comenzó a decir Sakura- ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué Naruto se iría con esos criminales?

Kyuubi ha estado haciendo de las suyas en su mente y además se habrá acabado de cansar... –dijo Jiraiya.

¿Cansar? –preguntó Sakura mirando a Jiraiya desconcertada

Sí... desde pequeño le han dicho que era un peligro para la villa... Supongo que ha acabado por querer serlo realmente.

Sakura bajó la vista. Como había cambiado todo... Naruto había dejado de ser aquel chico alegre y molesto para pasar a ser una posible amenaza para Konoha... Ahora le pasaba por la mente una pregunta ¿Realmente era Naruto tan feliz como había aparentado? Tenía la certeza casi segura de que no era así... Sasuke también se había marchado al lado de Orochimaru, tal y como éste le dijo un día a ella, seguramente quería hacerse más fuerte para matar aquella persona, aquel hombre que con un poco de investigación Sakura había descubierto que era el hermano de su amado, Itachi Uchiha. A medida que pensaba en ello cada vez veía menos salida a aquella situación. Sasuke iría a buscar a su hermano, pero allí se encontraba Naruto también... Cada vez veía más claro que era muy posible que los dos muchachos se enfrentasen en una lucha y la sola idea la hacía sentirse muy nerviosa.

En la cueva a las afueras de Konoha estaba amontada la base secreta de Akatsuki: Dormían allí, comían allí... preparaban la intrusión que harían en Konoha en la cual Naruto llevaría a cabo su venganza. Naruto llevaba unos días investigando, no solo la manera de entrar en la villa sino también los objetivos de sus aliados. Merodeando por la cueva Naruto encontró una caja, la abrió y allí encontró una extraña pieza redonda y dorada en la que a parte de algunos grabados, en el centro se encontraba grabado un Sharingan... ciertamente no fueron originales a la hora de ponerle el nombre.

No deberías curiosear tanto Naruto-kun –dijo la voz de Itachi a su espalda.

¿El sharingan de Oro? – preguntó Naruto enseñándole la pieza.

Así es, la robé yo mismo de aquel lugar en el desierto- contestó Itachi.

¿Y qué tiene de especial? –preguntó Naruto

Si el que lo utiliza tiene un chakra muy poderoso es capaz de conceder deseos – contestó Itachi – O eso es lo que se dice.

¿Y los efectos secundarios? –preguntó Naruto mirando al Uchiha

Je, je... No se te pasa nada por alto... –contestó Itachi sonriendo- al realizarlo ese gran poder queda totalmente sellado

Entiendo... –dijo Naruto pensativo mientras guardaba el Sharingan de Oro donde estaba anteriormente.

Vamos a terminar el plan –dijo Itachi mientras comenzaba a andar.

En la villa del sonido Sasuke entrenaba, era lo que llevaba haciendo desde que había llegado allí. Sabía que era lo que él mismo se había propuesto... entrenarse y hacerse más fuerte, y sabía que Orochimaru le podía proporcionar gran poder. Pero a pesar de saber todo eso le daba la extraña impresión de que Orochimaru tenía algo entre manos, no se acababa de fiar del todo.

Sasuke-kun prepárate –dijo Orochimaru a lo que Sasuke giró la cabeza para mirarlo – Nos vamos para Konoha

Orochimaru preparó tropas y junto con Kabuto y Sasuke partieron hacia Konoha. Sasuke pensó en lo que iba a pasar a continuación, no iba a detener a Orochimaru, al fin y al cabo era el que le iba a proporcionar poder y además podría llegar a ser una forma de desligarse para siempre de esa villa; aunque también tenía claro que no iba a participar en el ataque.

Mientras, en la cueva Akatsuki, Itachi, Sasori, Kusari y Kisame acababan de perfeccionar el plan. Itachi miró pensativo hacia el interior de la cueva, otra vez Naruto había ido a investigar. No estaba saliendo como él pensaba, creía que Naruto les seguiría sin pensar en nada más pero después de todo no había resultado así y el chico rubio desconfiaba de ellos, aunque en realidad motivos no le faltasen. Naruto había llegado de nuevo delante de la caja donde se encontraba el Sharingan de Oro, sacó la pequeña pieza, se desató el collar que le dio Tsunade y lo introdujo en la cadena y se lo volvió a atar. Puso una piedra de más o menos el mismo peso en donde había residido la pieza, cerró la caja y regresó donde se estaban ya dando los últimos retoques al plan.

¿Dónde estabas niñato? –preguntó malhumorado Kisame

Estirando las piernas tiburoncillo –dijo Naruto malcarado, maldito tiburón, era tan repugnante que tendría que haberle llamado pescadilla.

Por la entrada de la cueva aparecieron dos figuras que entraron corriendo.

¡Itachi-san! –dijo Deidara – Venimos a avisar sobre Konoha

Naruto-kun –dijo Lucy acercándose a Naruto – están atacando Konoha y por cierto es otra vez el pesado de Orochimaru.

Ha llegado la hora de visitar Konoha –dijo sonriendo malévolamente Naruto.

¡¡¡Waaaai! – gritó Kusari contento levantándose, marchándose un momento y regresando al instante con su cadena de pinchos.

Todos los Akatsuki que había en la cueva cogieron algunas armas y se prepararon y sin más dilación salieron para dirigirse a Konoha, el lugar donde intentarían acabar con su problema, el lugar donde Naruto llevaría a cabo su venganza.

**Final del capítulo 8 n.n En este capítulo he de reconocer que no pasa mucha acción pero ya era hora de que hubiese un capítulo trankilito. Aggh, me quedo sin historia escrita TT, Ya sería hora de que me pusiese a escribir más xDDD Aunque bueno las ideas ya las tengo y ahora tengo tiempo libre así que intentaré dedicarme a los fanfics que tengo n.n Por cierto me encanta Kusari! Es tan monooo . Estaría bien que formase parte de los Akatsuki de Kishimoto, nee Ku? XD**

_Juegui, _**seh, naruto malvado 0 es sugoi! En verdad me encantaría verlo así... weno la voz al menos ya he escuchado un ejemplo en el juego d naruto i es... D**

_Lovechii, _**claro que cada vez está más emocionante ku ku ku xDDD acias por seguirme leyendoou !**

_Uchiha Kurama, _**aki tienes la secuela de narutin malvado, weno aun no ha hecho gran cosa y como siempre lo he dejado emocionante (o eso diria ô.o) Y apareció tu Kusari! Si es que es tan kyaa! . **

_Tensai Seko_**, claro que no puede pasar nada bueno si naruto está de parte de Akatsuki pero... a ke tiene morbo? XDDD**

_Kyubi's, _**bijuus? Que son bijuus? ô.o Bueno pues aki tienes el chappy, espero que te guste**

_Shinrine Shuichi Uesagi, _**wah que bueno que te dejé con cara de what xDDDD Kyuubi a la barbacoa? Y eso estara weno ô.oU Trankila aun no me encontré en el msn con tu hacker, pobrecita ya me pasarás la nueva dirección si te la haces. Espero que te guste el capituloou**

_Lulichan, _**es normal que se haga raro pero me hacia gracia meterlo en ese papel ya que creo que la tristeza que le provocaron puede convertirse fácilmente en un gran odio ô.o Lo de Hinata... weno ya veremos, que van a haber encuentros no te lo niego...otra cosa es con quien xDDD**

**Bueno y eso es todo por ahora, en el próximo capítulo comenzará la acción! Taxaaan! XDDDDDDD Espero veros ahí, muchos besos y gracias a todos.**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba.**


	9. La guerra comienza

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no me los he inventado yo -o-...No hay fe...xD Ah, este fanfic solo lo he hecho con ánimo de lucro, no espero ganar dinero...hombre si lo queréis dar xDDDD No seré yo quien os diga que no xDDDD Disfrutad! **

**Advertencia:. 2 Akatsuki del capítulo son producto de la imaginación de un rol de Naruto y que unas amigas me han dejado hacerlos aparecer aquí Gracias Ku y Yuki n.n**

**Los diálogos entre "" son pensamientos y en algún caso recuerdos.**

FALLING DOWN

**Capítulo 9: La guerra comienza**

Salieron rumbo a Konoha sin mediar palabra, en cabeza Orochimaru, Kabuto y Sasuke y detrás unos cuantos súbditos. Cuando llegaron, después de un buen rato de camino todos se pararon en lo alto de la muralla de Konoha como si estuviesen esperando algo y al final Sasuke se dio cuenta que si esperaban algo, las instrucciones de Orochimaru.

- Bien, espero que con vuestra fuerza me ayudéis a acabar con esta villa –dijo Orochimaru con voz tranquila - ¡adentraos y derramad la sangre de sus habitantes!

Al terminar esa frase sus seguidores prorrumpieron en gritos de guerra y sin dudarlo un instante se adentraron en Konoha con intención de aniquilarlo todo. En cambio Sasuke, Orochimaru y Kabuto permanecieron en lo alto de la muralla sin moverse. Sasuke se quedó extrañado, ¿quería decir eso que ellos no tendrían nada que ver con el ataque?

- Orochimaru-sama –comenzó Sasuke- ¿no haréis más que esperar?

- De momento sí, Sasuke-kun. Dejemos que ellos sean los que más se ensucien las manos –contestó Orochimaru

- Pensé que iríais a por la Hokage –dijo de nuevo Sasuke.

- Hoy es solo arrasar con la población –intervino Kabuto subiéndose las gafas con sus dedos – Y cuando Orochimaru-sama ponga en orden unas cosas ya se encargará de ella.

Las palabras poner en orden unas cosas le resonaban por la cabeza a Sasuke. No entendía muy bien el porque pero al oírlas se había estremecido. En aquel momento, en Konoha se escuchó el primer grito provocado por los secuaces de Orochimaru. Tsunade iba de allí para allá dando órdenes para afrontar la invasión. En su despacho se presentó lo que quedaba del grupo 7: Kakashi y Sakura.

- Tsunade-sama, ¿qué debemos hacer nosotros? –dijo Kakashi en tono autoritario.

- Pues... –dijo Tsunade mirándoles – Kakashi tú reúnete con los jounin y sigue las órdenes que les he dado. Tú Sakura haz patrulla por el pueblo, busca gente y refúgiala. Si por un casual te encuentras con el enemigo simplemente dedícate a llevar a la gente a un lugar seguro sin que sufran ningún daño.

- ¡Yoshi! –dijo Sakura muy seria – Tsunade-sama... eto... ¿quién está atacando la villa esta vez?

- Si me estás preguntando si Sasuke-kun está entre ellos he de decirte que sí –respondió Tsunade

- Yo aún me pregunto porque Orochimaru abandonó la villa la última vez... –dijo Kakashi.

- Eso es lo que he averiguado yo –dijo la voz de Jiraiya que estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

- ¿Por fin descubriste algo? –dijo Tsunade acercándose con interés a él.

- Sí, he hablado con un habitante del pueblo que estuvo cerca de la muralla el día del ataque – comenzó Jiraiya - Me ha explicado que ese día un chico rubio vestido de naranja y un joven de pelo largo y negro llegaron hasta donde estaba el hombre que había mandado tropas contra Konoha. El chico rubio empezó a hablar con el atacante y al principio este parecía muy divertido, entonces el rubio se abalanzó contra él y algo le hizo y le dijo aunque su voz fue tan pausada que no pudo oír que fue lo que le decía. A partir de aquel momento el atacante le dijo algo a su subordinado y paulatinamente las tropas fueron regresando. Así que quién detuvo el ataque fue...

- Naruto... –interrumpió Tsunade con un gesto grave en su rostro

- Hai... – afirmó Jiraiya con la misma expresión – tengo la mala sensación de que hoy se pasará también por aquí y eso nos pondría en la peor de las situaciones.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, ¿tan peligroso era que Naruto viniese? Si hablaban también de los que le acompañaban entendía perfectamente el porqué de su preocupación pero Jiraiya únicamente había mencionado a Naruto. Sakura ya lo había visto en una ocasión en el bosque durante la prueba de ascenso a grado medio, su fisonomía le cambió y demostró una fuerza que nunca había visto en él... tampoco es que con anterioridad se hubiese fijado mucho en él pero diría que la fuerza que demostró Naruto nunca la había demostrado antes. Hacía poco había sido la segunda vez que había visto a Naruto de aquella forma y se sintió horrorizada, desprendía una especie de energía que la hizo estremecerse y además su voz era totalmente distinta: su tono era más serio, más calmado y ese cambio hacía que una pudiese estar segura de que ese no era el Naruto de siempre. Kakashi sin perder más tiempo fue a reunirse con el grupo de jounin que terminarían con la mayoría de los invasores. Sakura hizo una reverencia y también se marchó a intentar poner la gente a salvo, después de eso intentaría ir a hablar con Sasuke pero lo primero era cumplir la misión como kunoichi que era. Jiraiya se quedó en el despacho de Tsunade, ambos debían tratar el tema de Naruto, era prioridad encontrar una forma de detener a Naruto si intentaba atentar contra la villa y la intención de Jiraiya era, aparte de detenerlo, intentar hacer que éste recapacitara y dejase de estar aliado con Akatsuki.

Naruto y el grupo de Akatsuki después de un rato de haber estado corriendo por fin comenzaron a ver humo que provenía de Konoha. El gesto del rostro de Naruto cambió y ahora mostraba un serio disgusto, le habría gustado llegar antes de que esos hiciesen humear Konoha de nuevo, eso debería ser únicamente su privilegio y Orochimaru no se lo había cargado una sino dos veces. Cuando alcanzaron la muralla todos subieron arriba y se encontraron cara a cara con Orochimaru, Kabuto y Sasuke. La mayoría de los miembros de Akatsuki dirigieron miradas de odio a su desertor, siempre estaba en medio como el jueves. Sasuke primero centró una mirada de odio a su hermano, otra vez estaba allí aunque éste ante su mirada ni se inmutó y seguidamente no pudo evitar fijarse en ese ninja vestido de color naranja, su semblante se turbó en una especie de gesto preocupado.

- Aaah, Orochi sigue igual de feo – dijo Kusari con su gesto infantil demostrando desagrado – Y sigue pareciendo un muerto...

- Bueno, creo que debería comprarte un sonotone para tu cumpleaños porque creo haberte advertido claramente el otro día –dijo Naruto disgustado – Como se nota que estás hecho un viejo...

El gesto de Orochimaru se tensó con ira, el maldito mocoso era condenadamente irritante. Kusari ante el comentario de Naruto prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada que irritó aún más a Orochimaru, tampoco había soportado nunca a Kusari. Normalmente era de comportamiento infantil, pegajoso y hasta cansino, de no haber sido por su otra faceta ya haría tiempo que se habría deshecho de él. Para hacer que parara Itachi le dio una patada en la pierna y Kusari, que captó el mensaje, se secó las lágrimas e intentó poner un semblante serio y probar de no acordarse de las palabras de Naruto

- Ya que estamos aquí podríamos ir a movernos un poco –dijo Kisame agarrando la empuñadura de su espada

- Los de Orochimaru – dijo Naruto mirándole- son esos los que podéis eliminar sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

- Bah, encima exigente – dijo Kisame – Todo sea por el final...

Naruto se quedó mirando pensativo a Kisame, la última parte de esa frase no le había gustado mucho. Aunque aún nada estaba claro del todo era casi evidente que tras ellos se encontraba otro tipo de objetivo que él aún desconocía. Kisame se marchó en busca de algún esbirro de Orochimaru al que despedazar. Deidara también se marchó al igual que Sasori. Incluso Lucy también se marchaba en busca de algo de diversión.

- ¡Eh Lucy espera que te acompaño! – dijo Kusari sacando sus cadenas de pinchos de las placas de metal de sus brazos – Rubito, no te vayas lejos que después jugamos un rato.

- Kusari, no os alejéis demasiado, en cuanto Naruto-kun acabe con el asunto pendiente nos marcharemos. También tendremos que avisarle a él...

- Si, sii –dijo Kusari sonriendo – Por cierto Orochi deberías ponerte algo de maquillaje en esa pálida cara que tienes... te ves horrible.

Naruto ahora miraba con una sonrisa burlona a Orochimaru al cual su gesto de ira aumentó, cuanto odiaba a Kusari. Itachi por su parte se había girado y temblaba, Kusari le miró curioso hasta que alzó las cejas en señal de comprender lo que le ocurría.

- ¡Ahh! –exclamó Kusari en forma de alegría - ¡¡Itachi-sama se está riendo!

- ¡Yo quiero ver! – gritó Lucy que ahora venía en dirección a ellos a toda velocidad y con cara de emoción.

- ¿Tienes algo para grabar Lucy? – dijo impaciente Kusari moviendo los brazos inquietamente.

- No tengo, que mala suerte – dijo Lucy con un gesto triste

- ¡ A Itachi-sama le ha hecho gracia una cosa que yo he dicho! – dijo Kusari muy contento- ¡¡Waaaai!

Todos observaban la escena un tanto sorprendidos, Sasuke era casi la primera vez que había visto a su hermano reír con tantas ganas y eso le pillaba de sorpresa. Itachi por su parte intentaba dejar de imaginarse a Orochimaru con los labios y los ojos pintados e intentar tranquilizarse. Finalmente Itachi logró calmarse y recuperó su semblante habitual, Kusari y Lucy, decepcionados del cese del ataque de risa del Uchiha marcharon finalmente en busca de acción. Encima de la muralla quedaban Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto, Itachi y Naruto.

Deidara iba andando por las calles de Konoha en busca de alguien que llevase una bandana que no fuese de Konoha, sabía que si se hubiese quedado en la muralla no hubiese habido más que tensión. Todos los miembros tenían ganas de pillar al traidor de Orochimaru por banda y recordarle porque habían sido elegidos miembros de la organización. Las calles de la villa estaban casi totalmente desiertas, solo había gente que corría con jóvenes con bandana que seguramente los acompañaban hacia algún tipo de refugio. Delante de ella vio como se acercaba un hombre, se fijó en la bandana con el símbolo de la villa del sonido que llevaba y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Deidara.

- Por como vas vestida diría que eres de la organización a la que pertenecía Orochimaru-sama – comenzó el hombre – y vas a morir a manos de Jirobou, de los cuatro de Orochimaru.

- Ja, ja, ja – dijo irónica Deidara – Que sea una mujer no debería engañarte... Y aquí el que va a salir escaldado vas a ser tú.

Deidara sacó un trozo de papel preparada para darle vida en cualquier momento, su idea era observar el modo de luchar de Jirobou y después planearía un modo de acabar con él; si resultaba interesante lucharía en serio con él sino acabaría rápido, no tenía ganas de jugar con débiles. Cuando se dio cuenta el suelo comenzó a temblar, así que ahí se centraba del suelo en forma afilada y ágilmente Deidara intentó esquivarla pero la roca le rasgó la túnica cosa que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Jirobou.

- Aaa – dijo Deidara en forma de queja – Ahora tendré que arreglarla... Me va a llevar trabajo...

Utilizando su chakra Deidara le dio forma al papel tomando éste forma de un pájaro y se montó en él. Jirobou observaba asombrado como la pieza de papel se había convertido en algo tan firme como para sujetar una persona. Ahora Deidara miraba de manera prepotente al secuaz de Orochimaru, al final no había resultado estar a la altura. Sacó otro papel y lo cargó con chakra, para asegurar que este diese en su objetivo sacó un kunai y enrolló el papel a él y lo lanzó contra Jirobou. Éste con mucha dificultad logró esquivar el kunai por los pelos quedando a los pies de él.

- ¿Pretendes acabar conmigo así? – dijo Jirobou con sorna – No vas conseguir nada más que cansarte...

- Eres patético –dijo Deidara con desprecio – Intenta devolverme el kunai si puedes...

Jirobou pasó de mirarla con mala cara, a fijarse en el papel que había enrollado en el kunai, estaba casi totalmente seguro de que se trataba de algún tipo de trampa. Volvió a mirar hacia Deidara, ¿ o acaso era simplemente que ella le atacaría cuando se agachase a recogerlo? Mientras él pensaba Deidara comenzó a volar más alto que antes y el papel del kunai comenzó a desenrollarse solo lenta y sigilosamente sin que Jirobou lo percibiese, cuando estuvo desenrollado completamente voló hasta colisionar contra Jirobou y una gran explosión se desencadenó. El ruido de paredes y cristales destruyéndose se hizo abrumador y seguido de eso una gran nube de polvo llenó toda la calle y sus inmediaciones. La runa caía del cielo como si de lluvia se tratase y del llamado en algún tiempo Jirobou no quedaba ni rastro. Deidara descendió y comprobó como la explosión había destruido las casas de los alrededores y los interiores que ahora estaban al descubierto ardían en llamas.

- Hm, me parece que a Naruto-kun no le va a gustar mucho esto... –dijo con semblante despreocupado- siempre se le puede echar la culpa a los secuaces de Orochimaru.

Parsimoniosamente Deidara empezó a caminar en busca de alguien contra quién luchar en un nivel más igualado. El tal Jirobou solo había resultado ser un pequeño insecto que le había hecho desperdiciar algo de chakra.

**El capítulo 9 pasó a la historia xDDDD jajaja bueno es decir ya se acabó. Bueno pues las luchas comenzaron aunque me quedó un poco corta, y llevo media d otra y veo que también me están quedando un poco cortas... a este paso el fic se acabará antes de lo que pensaba TT. Paso a comentar los reviews de el capítulo 8 **

_Juegui, _**Kusari es super mono! 0 Ya te enseñaré el fanart que hizo Ku, que por cierto poner reviews con el nombre de UchihaKuama n.n. Que pesada en casa d la yumi con que subiese fic eh? XDD**

_Lovechii, _**las luchas no se yo como saldrán, aquí tenéis una que ya tenia pensado que no seria muy larga y las demas rezo para que salgan mejor . **

_Kyubi's, _**si que lo leo pero cuando escribí eso no sabía ni el verdadero objetivo del akatsuki ni lo de todos los demonios y eso. Por eso se lo de Sasori i Deidara. Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

_UchihaKurama, _**xiii Kusarii! Eres un tomatíiin! XDD esa ku recuperando el control de su teclado, di que si imponiéndose! mira d reojo a Itachi y Naruto kukuku xDDD si que pensaste en Ryuuichi pero eso le da parte de su encanto n.n**

_Tensai Seko, _**si que tiene morbo si! No te tomes la medicación si es verdá naruto es kamisamaaa ¬ jejeje kusari si q tiene una parte oscura kukuku**

_Shinrine Shuichi Uesagi, _**axiaaaas por decirme que me quedó bien, claro que si naruto-sama powahhhh, matar...es un tema chungo eh? XD trankila, mientras me dejes review me haces feliz ya t agregé eh? XDD**

**Bueno eso es todo nos vemos en el capitulo 10! nn**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	10. Sasori

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no me los he inventado yo -o-...No hay fe...xD Ah, este fanfic solo lo he hecho con ánimo de lucro, no espero ganar dinero...hombre si lo queréis dar xDDDD No seré yo quien os diga que no xDDDD Disfrutad! **

**Advertencia:. Dos Akatsuki del capítulo son producto de la imaginación de un rol de Naruto y que unas amigas me han dejado hacerlos aparecer aquí Gracias Ku y Yuki n.n**

**Los diálogos entre "" son pensamientos y en algún caso recuerdos.**

FALLING DOWN

**Capítulo 10: Sasori**

Mientras, no muy lejos, Sasori se había visto rodeado por un grupo un tanto deprimente desde su punto de vista. Había esperado que Orochimaru hubiese reclutado gente de su nivel con el fin de tener un grupo poderoso con el cual posteriormente poder hacer frente a Akatsuki, pero por lo que se veía él siempre quería estar por encima de las personas que le rodeaban, es lo que llevaría a ese necio a la perdición. Aquel grupo de secuaces que le rodeaba reía alegremente, ya se sabe cuando uno va en grupo se siente más valiente y poderoso aunque en realidad no lo sean, y ese era el caso. No era precisamente la lucha que andaba buscando, esa pandilla era tan insignificante que si hubiese tenido ganas ahora ya estarían todos muertos, pero lo insignificantes que eran en sí le quitaba todas las ganas de luchar contra ellos. También podría intentar convertirlos en marionetas, así serían más poderosos de lo que eran en aquel momento ya que Sasori sabría aprovecharlos pero tampoco tenía mucho interés en hacerlo. Ahora éstos parecían haberse decidido a atacarlo, se lanzaban al acecho empuñando kunais y gritando. Sasori los esquivaba con los ojos cerrados como si de una monotonía se tratase, todo aquello le resultaba muy aburrido. Cada vez prestaba menos atención, eran tan inferiores que cada vez se daba cuenta que necesitaba menos concentración para esquivarlos sin ningún tipo de problema. Pero ya se dice que nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo y por sorpresa se encontró agarrado fuertemente por los brazos y la cola. Intentó soltarse pero dos secuaces le pusieron dos sellos que pocos segundos después acabaron explotando.

No muy lejos de allí, una niña que se había perdido vio como el extraño señor con cola había explotado con un papel que aquellos señores malos le habían puesto, cuando el humo se hubo disipado la niña observó un tanto confundida como el hombre había cambiado, su rostro ya no era el de un adulto un tanto demacrado sino que tenía el rostro suave, como el de un niño y su expresión era una mezcla de enfado y desagrado.

- Por haberme confiado estos necios han roto mi marioneta, ahora me llevará un buen tiempo arreglarla... –dijo Sasori y seguidamente les dirigió una mirada de enfado- Os voy a eliminar uno por uno...

Sasori sacó la marioneta que en su día había sido el tercer Kazekage y fue avanzando hacia el grupo de hombres. Estos ya no reían como antes, habían visto como el gesto del rostro de Sasori les daba pavor y no entendían el porqué. Su instinto les decía que ese hombre era peligroso que debían huir de allí, pero aún así su cuerpo no les permitía salir corriendo a toda velocidad, solo daban pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Al grito de no me matarás uno de los hombres se lanzó contra Sasori empuñando varios kunais a la vez. Sasori le miró con una expresión fulminante, esquivó el primer ataque pausadamente, el hombre se giró rápidamente tiró unos cuantos de los kunais que llevaba en las manos los cuales Sasori volvió a esquivarlos sin ninguna dificultad. El hombre tensó su rostro, ¿es que ese hombre era intocable? Si antes habían conseguido engancharle un papel explosivo... ¿porque ahora no conseguía nada? Era posible que aquello hubiese sido únicamente un golpe de suerte. Podría ser también que para derrotarle se necesitase de nuevo el trabajo en equipo que desarrollaron en aquel momento pero tenía la sensación de que no era así. Pero aún de esa manera su cuerpo le mandaba atacarlo con el único objetivo de sobrevivir, sino lo hacían ellos sin ningún tipo de duda él lo haría.

El hombre creó una réplica suya que sigilosamente mientras él captaba la atención de Sasori se fue colocando detrás de éste. Su intención era inmovilizarlo y así atacar pero cuando la réplica se abalanzó a cogerlo Sasori se giró y le clavó un kunai en el pecho y éste desapareció. El hombre, que ahora estaba agotado debido a la réplica que había creado, miraba como cada vez su oportunidad de seguir vivo iba mermando. Sasori, cansado de jugar con aquel insecto, atacó con la marioneta del tercer Kazekage y con un limpio corte desgarró el cuello de aquel subordinado de Orochimaru.

- Que aburrido... –murmuró Sasori mirando con desprecio el hombre que yacía en el suelo.

Ahora ya sin perder tiempo, Sasori fue aniquilándolos uno detrás de otro con suaves pero letales golpes que parecían no ser reales y que daban la impresión de que todo aquello no era más que una representación planeada entre Sasori y los del sonido. Realmente todo aquello había sido muy aburrido y hasta patético, además tenía la acertada impresión que a él le habían tocado los peores rivales de los que se encontraban en la villa, también era mala suerte... La niña que antes había observado con un poco de miedo la lucha ahora sollozaba asustada viendo delante de sus ojos como acababan de morir aquellos señores... ya no tenía tan claro quien era el más malo, si los señores o el hombre con cara de niño. Ahora Sasori se acercó a su marioneta rota, le iba a costar un buen rato arreglarla y le daba pereza tener que entretenerse tanto con aquello. Entonces escuchó un sollozo y allí escondida tras un arbusto vio a una niña pequeña que lloraba mientras miraba con horror a aquella escoria del sonido. Se acercó hasta donde estaba y ahora la niña le miraba aterrorizada.

- Si tanto te horroriza... ¿porqué sigues mirando? –le preguntó Sasori mientras la miraba impasible – Será que en el fondo te gusta esta masacre.

- ¡No! –dijo la niña mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza - ¡Eres malvado!

- Eso ya lo sé... ¿Y? – dijo con un tono más agresivo Sasori – Ahora lárgate si no quieres que te convierta en una marioneta.

- ¡Nezumi-chan! –gritó una voz femenina a la lejanía.

Por las calles aparecieron una joven de cabellos cortos azulados y extraños ojos que vestía una chaqueta de abrigo y un chico de cabellos castaños con dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas y un chucho que no paraba de ladrar encima de su cabeza. Más gente... esto era desesperante, ahora la sola idea de luchar le parecía aburridísima. Sasori les dirigió una mirada de desagrado y ellos a su vez miraban cautelosamente. Ese hombre... de la villa no era, eso estaba claro pero algo les decía que tampoco era amigo. El perro encima de la cabeza del chico comenzó a lloriquear escondiéndose ante la mirada de Sasori y eso les puso nerviosos. Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuuga Hinata temían tener que luchar, no solo por el hecho que desobedecerían la misión que se les había encomendado sino porque no creían tener oportunidad alguna contra él. Ahora su prioridad era llevar a la niña a un lugar seguro junto a su madre.

- Cogedla y marcharos o en vez de personas encontrarán marionetas cuando lleguen aquí -dijo Sasori fríamente

Hinata cogió a la niña intentando calmarla y ésta les decía que ese hombre era peligroso y malo que no se quedasen allí. Kiba, mientras, se mantenía en guardia, nunca se sabía si a aquel individuo le daría por girarse e ir a atacarles, pero Sasori se giró y regresó donde se había desarrollado la lucha y empezó a recoger los trozos esparcidos de su marioneta rota.

- Hinata-chan –dijo Kiba suavemente – Vamos a llevar a Nezumi-chan al refugio ahora que se ha alejado ese tipo.

- Un – afirmó Hinata mientras miraba a Sasori

Dejando allí aquel hombre misterioso corrieron a llevar a la niña al refugio. Ahora que Hinata pensaba con detención ya recordó de que le sonaba aquel hombre, no era la persona en sí sino las ropas que llevaba lo que le sonaba. Aquella túnica negra con nubes rojas era la misma que llevaban los hombres que se llevaron a Naruto en el bosque, pero ahora Naruto estaba con aquel hombre de pelo blanco... ¿o no? Sasori por su parte había acabado de recoger las piezas de su marioneta destrozada y se fue hasta un lugar donde no pasaba gente, éstos estaban demasiado ocupados intentando poner a salvo sus vidas; además las zonas menos pobladas como aquella ya habían sido totalmente desalojadas. Una vez encontró un lugar apartado de la vista de cualquier shinobi que pasase por allí, Sasori se sentó y empezó con parsimonia a arreglar su marioneta lejos de los gritos de la multitud.

No muy lejos de allí, Deidara paseaba entre aquel caos de gente como si aquello fuese una fiesta muy divertida y nada realmente grave. En dos ocasiones había terminado con algunos esbirros esmirriados de Orochimaru salvando algunos de los habitantes de Konoha y no porque les tuviese pena alguna, tenía dos simples motivos: el primero era que así debilitaba el escuadrón de Orochimaru y así fastidiaba a aquel maldito desertor, el segundo motivo era que era posible que Naruto tuviese algún asunto pendiente con aquellas personas a las que había salvado y mientras más satisfecho se marchase Naruto de allí más fácil sería el siguiente paso. Siguió caminando hasta que en un lugar, sentado sobre runa, vio a Kisame. Encima de él había un hombre colgado en una telaraña, el hombre tenía más de dos brazos y llevaba una bandana del sonido. Deidara se acercó hacia allí, al escuchar pasos Kisame levantó la mirada y al ver que era Deidara se relajó.

- ¿Y ese quién es? – preguntó Deidara señalando al hombre que colgaba.

- Me dijo que se llamaba Kidoumaru, empezó a atacarme con sus telarañas y al final ha acabado él enredado en ellas – dijo con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

- Pero, ¿ha sido una lucha divertida? –preguntó Deidara

- Ni lo sueñes, este tío me ha soltado unos alardes como que era perteneciente al grupo de los cuatro de Orochimaru, que eran muy poderosos y al final ha resultado ser un debilucho –dijo Kisame a disgusto.

- Entonces te ha pasado lo mismo que a mí –dijo Deidara también a disgusto.

- Si estos son los secuaces tan fuertes de los que se ha rodeado Orochimaru eso quiere decir que sigue igual de necio que antes –dijo Kisame.

- Eso parece –dijo Deidara- Yo ya he perdido todo el interés en tener una lucha interesante, los buenos oponentes son pocos y se quedaron donde están el Jinchuuriki e Itachi-san.

- Hablando del Jinchuuriki creo que Itachi-san ya se habrá dado cuenta de que hay que avisarle a él... –dijo Kisame.

- Sí, después de concederle el capricho al mocoso deberemos hacer aquello y para eso hay que avisarle a él y así que él avise a los demás –dijo Deidara.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo vamos a avisar? –propuso Kisame levantándose – La idea de luchar se nos ha fastidiado, a mí al menos no me apetece quedarme aquí, así que mientras nos damos una vuelta adelantamos faena y le avisamos ¿Qué te parece?

- Marchémonos de aquí –dijo Deidara empezando a andar – Si no se puede destruir nada por culpa del mocoso esta villa es muy aburrida.

Así los dos miembros de Akatsuki pusieron rumbo a la muralla de nuevo, avisarían a Itachi de sus intenciones y entonces irían a avisarle. Después de todo ese sería uno de los siguientes pasos, informarle de que el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi estaba en su poder.

**Bueno, finalmente decidí finalizar este capítulo aquí... quedó más corto que de costumbre... sigo sin estar contentas con las luchas... suerte que el final del fanfic no será una lucha sino creo que me quedaría con mal sabor de boca... u.uU Bueno, esta vez no se que pasó con la gente que sigue normalmente el fanfic si es que huyeron al ver la pena de luchas o simplemente que están de vacaciones (espero que sea esto ultimo xDDD) Bueno y a todos los que me habéis dejado review simplemente daros las gracias porque sois geniales n.n**

_Lovechii, _**sé de sobras que me quedaron cortas las luchas pero mi mente es más creativa a la hora de desarrollar otro tipo de acciones y describir acontecimientos... me estoy dando cuenta ahora -.-U poxita yo... aix.**

_UchihaKurama_**, jajaja me alegra que te hiciese reír mucho la escena en que Itachi se ríe xDDD Y gracias por el ánimo que me has dado hoy por el msn para que subiese el capítulo n.n**

_Juegui,_** ale como te prometí lo subí antes de que volvieses así puedes leer algo, es corto lo sé pero weno mejor que nada, no? n.nUU**

_Shinrine Shuichi Uesagi, _**wolas amigaaaa n.n pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero de veras que te guste n.n Y me siento orgullosa de estarte enseñando cosas de Naruto . **

_Kyubi's, _**(se emociona) gracias por entendermeee... es muy difícil hacer que la lucha se alargue más cuando primeramente los gennin pudieron con los cuatro de Orochimaru lo que quiere decir que alguien tan poderosos como los miembros de Akatsuki tendrían que ser rápidas las luchas contra ellos. Acias por entenderlo... espero que me sigas leyendo! Acias por leer también el otro fanfic!**

**Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo ô.o Espero que me dejen review y que me sigan leyendo hasta el final aunque mis luchas no sean espectaculares (siento no hacerlas tan largas como Kishimoto pero tampoco me gustan tan largas o.o) Nos vemos en el capítulo 11!**

**Jya ne!**

_**--EL ESPACIO DE PUBLICIDAD—**_

_**patrocinado por...**_

_**Miruru xDD**_

_¿Cuál es la vida de Itachi? ¿Que fue realmente lo que pasó el día de la masacre de su clan? ¡Itachi nos lo cuenta directamente!...¿Esto no esta un poco... diferente? XD_

_**--¿Mis motivos?—**_

_**Un fanfic...diferente xDDDDDDD**_


	11. Inocencia aparente

**Nuevo Disclaimer: Hola me llamo nuevo Disclaimer y a partir de ahora seré el disclaimer... que es muy aburrido tener siempre lo mismo. Pues bueno Naruto no le pertenece a Miruru así que nada que esto lo hace porque tiene demasiado tiempo libre y demasiados pájaros en la cabeza (Miru/ ¬¬ Me salió un disclaimer rebelde...U)**

**Advertencia:. Dos Akatsuki del capítulo son producto de la imaginación de un rol de Naruto y que unas amigas me han dejado hacerlos aparecer aquí Gracias Ku y Yuki n.n**

**Los diálogos entre "" son pensamientos y en algún caso recuerdos.**

FALLING DOWN

**Capítulo 11: Inocencia aparente.**

En otro lugar de Konoha, Lucy se había cansado de caminar de arriba para abajo buscando algún lugar divertido en el cual poder jugar con alguna persona pero cada vez que se acercaba a alguien en más de una ocasión se quedó a mitad de frase cuando la gente ya había huido de ella ya que al ver que llevaba una bandana distinta y la túnica negra con nubes rojas no se fiaban al no saber si era un amigo o enemigo debido a la situación en la que se encontraba la villa. Así que finalmente dándose por vencida, y lamentando haberse dejado la GameBoy en la base, sacó un cochecito de juguete pequeño. Éste era un deportivo rojo y era de esos coches que si lo llevas para atrás un rato corren ellos solos momentáneamente cuando los sueltas. Mientras estaba agachada en el suelo jugando con el cochecito alguien se situó a su espalda.

- La descripción me encaja, tú eres de esa organización que ahora quiere asesinar a Orochimaru-sama por traidor –preguntó la persona.

- ... sí, diría que sí... –dijo Lucy sin prestar mucha atención.

- Entonces te tendré que matar –dijo- Mi nombre es Sakon y pertenezco al poderoso grupo de los cuatro de Orochimaru.

Lucy levantó la vista momentáneamente y rápidamente volvió a centrar su atención en el cochecito mientras continuaba jugando. Sakon esperó a que esa mocosa que tenía delante se moviese dispuesta para atacarle pero los minutos pasaron y ella seguía igual de enfrascada en el juguete como antes. En una de las veces que Lucy soltó el coche, Sakon acabó por perder la paciencia y se acercó al cochecito propinándole una patada que lo dejó lejos de Lucy, para el asombro de ésta.

- ¡Así aprenderás a tomarme en serio! –gritó enfadado Sakon

- El coche... –dijo con un deje de voz Lucy mientras se incorporaba para ir a cogerlo.

En cambio Sakon se interpuso en su camino atacándole con un kunai el cual Lucy desvió con un conciso movimiento que ejecutó con un kunai que había sacado ella. Empezó a moverse de nuevo en dirección al juguete que estaba en el suelo, ahora no le apetecía luchar. Pero la idea de Sakon no era la misma, su señor les había explicado en más de una ocasión la situación en la que se encontraba: por un lado exiliado de Konoha y por el otro amenazado por sus ex-compañeros de la organización a la que perteneció. Así que él, del grupo de los cuatro de Orochimaru no iba a permitir que nadie matase a su señor y además la niña le había hecho perder la paciencia ¿Se creía que todo esto era un juego? Así pues Lucy puso rumbo a su coche de juguete de nuevo y aunque Sakon se puso en mitad de su camino delante del coche, Lucy no paró. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar delante de Sakon éste se agachó para atraparla e inmovilizarla pero Lucy con movimientos ágiles saltó sobre la cabeza de Sakon y seguidamente saltó hacia detrás de él y cuando iba a propinarle una patada por detrás una mano le agarró el pie.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Lucy con asombre viendo como aparecía una cara que además parecía muy satisfecha.

Sin dudarlo Lucy golpeó la mano que sujetaba su pierna derecha con la pierna que le quedaba libre y cuando llegó al suelo, con sus manos se impulsó para finalmente caer de pie.

- ¿Olvidé mencionarlo? –dijo Sakon irónico- No estoy yo solo en esta lucha también está mi hermano Ukon

- Encantado –dijo con sorna la cabeza de Ukon

- Es repugnante –dijo Lucy con asco

- Me ofendes –contestó Ukon haciendo una mueca con la cara

- ¿Cómo una niña como tú está en una organización así? –preguntó Sakon mientras miraba curioso a Lucy, de verdad que costaba de entender.

- Eso no es una cosa que se deba preguntar a una niña –dijo Lucy mirándole de forma inocente.

- Orochimaru-sama nos contó que en esa organización todos tienen un pasado bañado en sangre así que tú también habrás...

- Orochimaru habla demasiado –interrumpió con una voz menos infantil y enfadada Lucy- Y lo que yo haya hecho no es asunto tuyo.

Sakon miraba asombrado a Lucy, por un momento la niña había adoptado una expresión muy dura, llena de ira que realmente lo había acongojado aunque nuevamente Lucy miraba a su alrededor con la misma mirada infantil de siempre. Ahora Lucy miró contenta hacia su derecha y empezó a correr en esa dirección.

- ¡Mi coche! –exclamó muy contenta mientras iba hacia el juguete.

Ahora que Ukon se paraba a pensarlo detenidamente la patada de esa cría que anteriormente le había dado le había dolido pero una niña de ese tamaño no debería haberle hecho gran cosa ¿Qué había hecho? Lucy volvía a jugar de nuevo con su cochecito y Sakon volvió a enfadarse ¿Pretendía burlarse de ellos otra vez? Se abalanzó hasta donde estaba Lucy y con la pierna derecha pateó el coche y cuando este salió disparado lo pisó con el pie izquierdo.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Lucy al ver lo que había hecho con su coche.

Sakon apartó el pie y Lucy se acercó corriendo para ver el estado en el que se encontraba y al ver que el cochecito había quedado totalmente destrozado bajó su cabeza.

- Así aprenderás que hay que tener un respeto hacia los adultos –dijo Sakon.

- Lo has destrozado... –dijo Lucy con una voz tranquila con un deje triste sin levantar la cabeza.

- Una vez te aparté de ese maldito juguete para que te tomaras esto en serio –dijo Sakon- No pienses que voy a dejar que me torees por segunda vez.

- ¿Quién te dio permiso para destrozar mis cosas? –dijo Lucy levantando la cabeza.

Allí la vieron por segunda vez, esta vez más clara que la anterior que había sido momentánea, aquella expresión. Su cara estaba contraída por la ira y la luz hacía parecer que sus ojos destellaban. El chakra rodeó a Lucy y éste se fue acumulando en sus extremidades en especie de anillas hasta que finalmente dio la impresión de haberse evaporado todo signo de chakra en su cuerpo. Así que era de esa manera como conseguía darle potencia a sus patadas y puñetazos... Acumulando chakra en las extremidades... Pero tan pronto como el chakra dejó de ser visible Lucy se abalanzó sobre Sakon propinándole patadas y puñetazos sin descanso, Sakon ponía casi todo su empeño en esquivar los golpes que en apariencia parecían débiles pero eran más fuertes de lo que aparentaban. También intentó hacer unos golpes ofensivos pero Lucy era más rápida. Su situación no era muy buena, los golpes de la niña tenían la misma fuerza que la de un shinobi adulto y además tenía el inconveniente de que al ser más pequeña era más ágil y más difícil de alcanzar.

De un salto Lucy retomó su ofensiva y le propinó una patada en las costillas a Sakon al mismo tiempo que éste le clavaba un kunai en el hombro y al salir éste despedido debido a la patada rasgó todo el hombro de Lucy con el kunai. Aunque a ella no pareció afectarle mucho ya que enseguida se incorporó dispuesta a atacar de nuevo pero entonces algo saltó e impactó con la herida del hombro

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó a disgusto Lucy.

Entonces en su hombro apareció la cabeza de Ukon con una expresión triunfante.

- Ahora no puedes atacarme porque sino... –comenzó a decir Ukon.

Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando Lucy sacó un kunai y apuñaló la parte donde estaba la cara de Ukon aunque esta desapareció en el momento oportuno y volvió a aparecer esta vez en el otro hombre.

- ¿Q-qué demonios haces? –preguntó con un deje asustado Ukon – Lo único que conseguirás así es matarte.

- ¡Saca tu asquerosa cara de mi cuerpo! – gritó mientras ahora apuñalaba el otro hombro.

A pesar de estar esquivando las puñaladas directamente, indirectamente se estaba resintiendo, ahora ese cuerpo también cumplía sus funciones vitales y a este paso iba a morir, esa niña estaba dispuesta a matarse y no parecía estar sufriendo ni el más mínimo ápice. Al ver que Lucy empezó a apuñalarse en diversos sitios comenzando a sangrar Ukon salió de su cuerpo y regresó al de su hermano.

- ¿Acaso eres una suicida? –preguntó Ukon.

- Por fin saliste de mi cuerpo, asquerosa rata –dijo Lucy con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lucy volvió a abalanzarse contra Sakon y empezó a darle puñetazos que no puedo esquivar esta vez y recibió otra patada que le hizo retroceder y cuando se recuperó dispuesto a proseguir Lucy estaba a su derecha y con su mano le cogió por la muñeca.

- ¿Q-que demonios? – exclamó mientras dirigía su mirada a Lucy.

De dentro de la túnica, Lucy sacó un papel con un símbolo dibujado, Sakon intentaba soltarse de la muñeca preso del pánico y cuando fue a ayudarse con la otra mano rápidamente Lucy le puso el papel en el hombro y cogió la otra muñeca con la otra mano.

- Je, ¿y ahora como lo harás para luchar sin un brazo? –preguntó divertida Lucy.

Cuando acabó la frase soltó los brazos y al instante una explosión se desencadenó y lo que hasta ahora había sido el brazo derecho de Sakon cayó al suelo a la vez que éste comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras la sangre empezaba a brotar. Mientras aún sentían un inmenso dolor por el brazo arrancado Lucy le pegó una patada en el mentón que lo tiró al suelo, empuñó un kunai y empezó a apuñalarlo sin detenerse.

- ¿Quién te dio el derecho a romper nada mío, eh? ¿Quién? –gritó Lucy enfadada mientras seguía apuñalando a Sakon y Ukon y se iba salpicando el rostro de sangre - ¡No tenéis ningún derecho a decidir sobre mí!

- ¿Lucy? –preguntó una voz a su espalda.

De repente Lucy dejó de apuñalar el cuerpo de Sakon y Ukon y su rostro recuperó el aire infantil de siempre y se giró a ver quien la llamaba.

- Dei... –dijo observando a Deidara y Kisame

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Deidara

- Matándolos –dijo Lucy tranquila

- Ya hace rato que están muertos –dijo Deidara mirando a Sakon y Ukon

- No me di cuenta... –dijo Lucy levantándose- ¿Dónde vais?

- Vamos a avisarle que tenemos el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi para que avise a los demás –dijo Kisame

- ¡Me vengo! –exclamó contenta Lucy

- Estas sangrando, ¿estás bien? –interrogó Deidara

- Sí, esto no es nada –dijo Lucy indiferente

- Claro aquella vez tuviste heridas peores y aguantaste. –dijo Deidara empezando a andar.

- Sí – afirmó sin importancia Lucy y empezó a canturrear- Boss... boss... boss...

- Si no quieres llamar demasiado la atención al menos límpiate la sangre de la cara –sugirió Kisame.

- ¡¡Yoshi! –dijo Lucy limpiándose y siguiéndoles.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida de Konoha Deidara y Kisame miraban pensativos a Lucy, hacía un buen tiempo que Lucy no se enfadaba de aquella manera y perdía el control como hacia escasos minutos. Lucy miró a su derecha y se acercó a la puerta de una casa en el rellano de la cual había algo.

- ¡Un coche de juguete! –exclamó contenta con un coche amarillo en la mano y volvía alegremente al lado de Deidara y Kisame

**¡Se acabó el capítulo 11! Ayer de un tirón por la noche acabé de escribirlo todo (tenía muy poco trozo) y no sé porque pero me gustó como quedó esta lucha. ¡Milagro! ¡Una lucha que me gustó como quedó! XDDD No sé si les gustará, a mi sí xDDDD. Jajaja cada vez hay menos gente xDDDD que triste xDDDDD. Bueno a los que me dejan review periódicamente muchísimas graciaaas T.T Y paso a comentarlos!**

_Uchiha Kurama, _**si espacio de publicidad de mis fanfics xD mira me aburro y en aquel momento quería llenar espacio, pero bueno que lo voy a comenzar a poner a partir de ahora xDD No te me desangres! XDDDDDDDDDDDD Acias por tus reviewww!**

_Lovechii, _**pues sí, solo salió un comentario y es el comentario crítico T.T pero bueno, espero que este te gustase algo más n.nU.**

_Kyubi's, _**wolaas! ****Sí que es difícil sí... bueno en esta estoy extrañamente satisfecha... algo no anda bien xDDD no es normal. Gracias por decirme que estaban bien narradas, me animas n.n**

_Tensai Seko, _**bueno son luchas en las que salen personajes que son creados así que puede ser más interesante... no quiero que os hagáis expectativas ñ.ñ q si luego no sale bien y os lleváis el chasco soy yo la que me siento mal. Eh, esta vez actualicé pronto. Y es que el tebayo es muy mono tebayo! XDDDDDD**

**Bueno son pocos pero se dice que lo bueno si es breve dos veces buenos (o.o quien se inventó eso?) Nos vemos en el capítulo 12!**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_**--EL ESPACIO DE PUBLICIDAD RETURNS—**_

_**patrocinado por...**_

_**Miruru xDD**_

_¿Porque asesinó a su clan? ¿Qué motivos tendría? Una teoría sobre los motivos que realmente pasaban por la mente de Itachi para asesinar a su clan. ¡ATENCIÓN ESTE NO ES LA PARODIA xDDD! ¡Itachi POV!_

_**--Asesino—**_

"_**La verdad será revelada"**_


	12. Cadenas

**Diclaimer-chan: Los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen a la autora y todo esto lo hace sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Advertencia:. Kusari y Lucy son producto de la imaginación de unas amigas para el rol de Naruto de la Villa Oculta y que ellas me han dejado hacerlos aparecer aquí Gracias Ku y Yuki n.n**

**Los diálogos entre "" son pensamientos y en algún caso recuerdos.**

FALLING DOWN

**Capítulo 12: Cadenas**

Ya volvía a deambular buscando a alguien, llevaba un buen rato en ello y aún no había encontrado nada. Buscaba alguien con quien jugar a algo, o con quien ir a algún sitio divertido. Pero lo único que encontró fue algunos cadáveres de los secuaces de Orochimaru y cuando entró en alguna casa las puertas de las cuales estaban abiertas no encontró nadie, se encontraban totalmente desiertas con las cosas tal y como las dejaron sus habitantes cuando los vinieron a buscar para refugiarlos. Así pues, cuando Kusari vio aparecer una figura en la lejanía, contento, se fue hacia allá para poder jugar. Cuando ya estuvo más cerca vio a una mujer de pelo rojizo que le miró curiosa, sin duda pertenecía a los secuaces de Orochimaru aunque eso no le importaba en absoluto.

- ¿Tú eres de la ex-organización a la que pertenecía Orochimaru-sama? –preguntó Tayuya.

- ¡Kusari desu! –respondió alegremente - ¿Y tu nombre?

- Tayuya... –contestó ésta aún mirando desconfiada a Kusari

- ¡Juguemos a algo! –dijo alegremente acercándose un poco a Tayuya.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó descolocada Tayuya, eso era lo último que imaginó que oiría.

- Vayamos a algún sitio divertido o algo –repitió Kusari intentando aclarárselo.

Tayuya miraba aún desconcertada al individuo que tenía delante. Sí individuo, porque no sabía bien, bien como calificarlo: tenía una apariencia entre joven y adulta tirando a adulta, pero analizando su carácter podría describirlo como un chico. También reflexionó sobre el propósito de las palabras de éste... ¿Jugar? Y entonces llegó a la conclusión, seguro que se estaba burlando de ella, seguro que al ser mujer la subestimó como muchos insensatos hacían.

- No intentes hacerte el gracioso conmigo solo porque soy una mujer –dijo Tayuya mientras lo miraba enfadada.

- Pero si no estoy bromeando -dijo Kusari mientras fruncía el ceño.

Aquella situación era ya de por sí humillante, así que cuando pronunció aquella última frase ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso y se fue para atacarle. Es cierto que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era precisamente su especialidad pero la ira la dominaba completamente. Kusari esquivaba los golpes sin intención alguna de contraatacar por el momento y eso que huecos en la defensa del rival no le faltaban.

- Vamos, ¿por qué no podemos divertirnos en vez de pelear? -dijo Kusari a disgusto.

- ¿Por qué no luchas en serio de una vez? -interrogó Tayuya mientras continuaba con su intento de alcanzar a aquel individuo

- Ah, es que entonces acabaría contigo -dijo Kusari un poco más serio pero aún con un deje infantil.

- ¡No me vaciles! -gritó Tayuya

Tayuya le dio una patada que, aunque Kusari bloqueó con sus brazos, le hizo retorcer un poco, momento que Tayuya aprovechó para retirarse un poco, sacar unos cuantos kunais y lanzárselos. Pero, a pesar de la ofensiva planeada por Tayuya, Kusari rápidamente sacó su cadena de pinchos con la que paró y tiró al suelo todos los kunais que ésta le había lanzado. Ahora Tayuya miraba con sorpresa a Kusari, éste se agachó y cogió un kunai y levantó la vista hacia Tayuya.

- ¿Lo ves? -dijo sonriendo infantilmente - Ahora dejemos esto y vayamos a diver...

Pero las palabras de Kusari fueron interrumpidas cuando un kunai pasó rasgando su mejilla y fue a clavarse en el suelo. Kusari miró a Tayuya y repentinamente en sus ojos se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa. La expresión de la cara de Tayuya le recordó la de aquel hombre, hacía mucho tiempo mientras... De repente la ira lo invadió al recordar a aquel miserable, bajó la vista al kunai que le había rasgado la mejilla, lo cogió y de improvisto lanzó dos kunais. Tayuya sorprendida le dio la orden a su cuerpo de que esquivara el kunai que parecía venir más cerca pero su instinto la mandó quedarse quieta. Cuando uno de los kunai llegó delante de su cara éste se desvaneció ante sus ojos al mismo instante que el otro pasaba silbando al lado de su cabeza.

Interiormente suspiró aliviada de haberse guiado por el instinto, si se hubiese movido para esquivarlo, el otro kunai, que iba a una velocidad superior de la que aparentaba, la hubiese matado. Kusari se volvió a levantar y esta vez su expresión era totalmente diferente, el gesto de su rostro era más maduro, más de acuerdo con su estatura y la que parecía ser su edad. Sus ojos ahora eran tremendamente fríos y calculadores y la escudriñaban con odio.

- Ya que me has intentado matar y has acabado con mi paciencia -dijo Kusari con voz adulta, esta vez sin ningún deje infantil- Te haré caso y lucharé en serio.

Tayuya, aunque empezó a sentirse en desventaja, ante estas palabras no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Con lo de hacía un momento ya había demostrado sin dejar lugar posible a la duda que ahora iba en serio. Tayuya se apartó más de Kusari, no quería dejarle esta vez que entablase una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra ella, estaba segura que, si se diese el caso, esta vez él no se limitaría a esquivarla.

- Inténtame destruir, señorita del sonido -dijo irónico Kusari

Tayuya sacó su flauta y empleó una técnica ilusoria, se quedó extrañada cuando vio que Kusari se limitaba a permanecer de pie escuchando todas y cada una de las notas que salían de la flauta y que constituían la creación de la ilusión. De repente Kusari se vio en un prado verde rodeado de ninjas aunque su expresión no varió lo más mínimo y se quedó de brazos cruzados.

En realidad la utilidad de aquella ilusión era confundir al enemigo con la idea de que le estaban atacando y entonces acercarse a atacarle ella misma. Aún de ese modo Kusari no se movió ni un ápice para esquivar los ataques de aquellas ilusiones y aunque aquello sorprendió bastante a Tayuya ésta se decidió a atacar a Kusari. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando con una precisión increíble Kusari paró su patada con su mano y de la sorpresa, Tayuya dejó de tocar la flauta rompiéndose así la ilusión. Al ver de nuevo la realidad Kusari, con fuerza, lanzó a Tayuya contra la pared de una casa, cosa que hizo que Tayuya se llevase un sonoro golpe en la espalda. Lentamente, como intentando absorber el daño que había sufrido, se levantó.

- ¿No ibas a derrotarme tan fácilmente? Aún estoy esperando -dijo Kusari cruzándose de brazos de nuevo.

Tayuya le dirigió una mirada de odio, es cierto que había resultado más poderoso de lo que en un principio había imaginado. Pero adaptarse a la fuerza que tenía el adversario no debía suponer ningún problema para alguien digno de estar bajo las órdenes de Orochimaru. Volvió a coger la flauta firmemente y empezó a tocar otra melodía diferente, igual que antes Kusari no movió ni un músculo y súbitamente se encontró atado a un árbol.

La idea de Tayuya esta vez era acercarse a él rápidamente y cuando estuviese cerca, esta vez muchísimo más rápido, coger un kunai y clavárselo, matándolo. Así acabaría con él de una manera relativamente rápida. Empezó a correr en dirección a él cuando de repente vio como empezaba a hacer sellos con las manos. ¿Cómo podía moverse aún? No le dejaría tiempo a acabar de hacer lo que pretendía, pero de repente se encontró ella atada a un árbol.

- ¿H-has invertido la ilusión? -dijo sorprendida Tayuya

- Itachi-sama me ha enseñado a deshacerme de esas ilusiones tan engorrosas que solo me privan de la vista y como hacer para devolvérselas al que las hizo -comentó Kusari - ¿Debería acabar contigo ahora?

Tayuya se concentró y logró deshacerse de la ilusión y retrocedió con tal de ganar distancia entre ella y Kusari. Las tornas se habían invertido y había acabado presa de su propia ilusión. Realmente era mucho más hábil de lo que aparentó en un principio. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una cadena de pinchos la aprisionó.

- ¿Q-qué? -exclamó mirando la cadena que la retenía.

- Estoy harto de jugar al pilla-pilla -dijo a disgusto Kusari.

Con un fuerte movimiento tiró de Tayuya haciéndola caer del tejado en el que estaba posada e impactó en el suelo con estruendo. Tayuya aún aprisionada se levantó mientras recuperaba la respiración. Era imposible, cada vez que se movía para intentar liberarse de las cadenas se desgarraba la piel con los pinchos que esta tenía. Kusari sacó un kunai, pero a pesar de que Tayuya esperaba que se lo lanzase Kusari pasó su mano por la parte cortante del kunai dejándolo ensangrentado con su propia sangre. Tayuya no le encontró sentido a aquello pero poco tiempo más tuvo para pensar, Kusari se tiró la cadena por encima de una tubería que había colgada, y dirigiéndose al otro lado la volvió a coger haciendo palanca para tenerla sujeta con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía aún el kunai. Después de aquello Kusari estaba situado en dirección opuesta a la que ella estaba mirando y antes de que consiguiese girarse, Kusari se plantó detrás de ella y le clavó el kunai en la espalda. Tayuya contrajo la cara en un gesto de dolor.

- Owari da... -dijo Kusari a su oído con voz melosa y después repitió- Esto es el fin...

Después de aquello desclavó el kunai de la espalda de Tayuya. Ésta esperaba que si aquello realmente se trataba del final, Kusari le arrancaría la cabeza haciendo fuerza con una cadena sobre su cuello, o le clavaría el kunai matándola pero de improvisto Kusari soltó y guardó sus cadenas en las muñequeras de hierro que llevaba en los brazos y se apartó un poco de ella. Ahora aún entendía menos cuales eran las intenciones del individuo de pelo rojo.

- Sí piensas que por haberme clavado el kunai ya está todo terminado te equivocas -dijo Tayuya mirándole y al ver que una sonrisa superior se dibujó en el rostro de Kusari prosiguió- Aún no estoy acabada.

Tayuya empuñó de nuevo su flauta dispuesta esta vez a contraatacar con más fuerza pero cuando se fue a llevar la flauta a los labios un fuerte dolor en su hombro derecho la sacudió y se llevó la mano izquierda intentando calmarlo. Era un dolor extraño, venía como de dentro, dirigió su mirada a Kusari el cual la miraba triunfante mientras su mano derecha estaba medio cerrada haciendo algo de fuerza. De repente, cuando la mano de Kusari dejó de hacer fuerza el dolor en su brazo desapareció.

- ¿Q-qué me has hecho? -preguntó Tayuya mientras intentaba recuperarse del dolor que hasta un instante había sentido.

- Ja, ja, ja... ¿A qué viene esa repentina angustia? -preguntó divertido Kusari, que se había sentado.

- ¡Explícame que demonios me has hecho! -gritó irritada Tayuya.

El puño de Kusari se cerró un poco nuevamente y esta vez el brazo izquierdo entero le comenzó a doler horrores. Kusari cesó de nuevo la fuerza mientras Tayuya sufría las secuelas del dolor.

- No te permito que me hables con ese tono -dijo Kusari con ira mientras la miraba con desprecio.

- ¿C-cómo demonios lo haces? -preguntó dificultosamente Tayuya.

- Je, es muy sencillo. El kunai que te clavé contenía chakra mío -comenzó Kusari- se lo proporcioné...

- Cuando te heriste la mano con él –dijo Tayuya comprendiendo por fin el porqué de aquel extraño hecho.

- Exacto -dijo Kusari sonriendo superiormente- Y ahora ejecuto mi técnica y según la presión que le dé a mi mano, mi chakra oprime con más o menos fuerza la zona que yo quiero.

Realmente estaba perdida, acababa de confirmarlo. Con esa técnica cuando intentase algo peligroso para él oprimiría fuertemente con su corazón matándola al instante. Y le daba la impresión de que el tal Kusari tenía planeado jugar con ella un poco antes de acabar con su vida. ¡Pues si tenía que morir al menos él no saldría ileso! Volvió a empuñar con fuerza la flauta, las posibilidades de que tuviese éxito eran nulas pero debía intentarlo. "Antes mi genjutsu no lo inmovilizaba, ¿cómo lo haré para que no me destroce?" era la frase que no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza. Kusari apretó su mano y esta vez fueron los dos brazos, dejó caer la flauta al suelo y mientras aún se retorcía de dolor, Kusari, sin cesar la fuerza de su mano se acercó riéndose, apartó la flauta de Tayuya con su pie y se volvió a sentar, liberando la fuerza de su mano y el sufrimiento de Tayuya. Ésta respiraba agitadamente y Kusari la miraba prepotente, cuando Tayuya fue a coger la flauta Kusari cerró de nuevo parcialmente su mano y esta vez Tayuya cayó al suelo gritando. Sus piernas, era como si estuviesen retorciendo al límite los músculos.

- ¿No ibas a coger esa flauta? -preguntó mientras reía cruelmente Kusari.

Tayuya, a pesar del dolor empezó a arrastrarse desesperadamente a buscar la flauta y Kusari soltó momentáneamente la presión ara volver a ejercerla y esta vez Tayuya paró en seco con la respiración entrecortada.

- Se hace difícil respirar cuando te oprimen los pulmones, ¿verdad? -preguntó Kusari divertido mientras otra vez reía cruelmente.

Dejó de presionar, tampoco quería matarla tan pronto y perderse la diversión del momento, se levantó, cogió la flauta de Tayuya y se sentó en unos escombros que había cerca de ella. Ésta con dificultad se puso boca arriba, no podía moverse ni un milímetro más, aunque le costase admitirlo todo se acababa allí. Esos tipos que perseguían a Orochimaru eran realmente poderosos.

- ¿No vendrás a por la flauta? -preguntó Kusari mientras balanceaba la flauta entre los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Tayuya giró la cabeza lentamente hasta que, aunque de forma un tanto borrosa, vio a Kusari y le dedicó una mirada llena de desprecio y odio.

- Muérete -le dijo Tayuya.

- ... Aquí la única que vas a morir vas a ser tú -dijo Kusari que ahora la miraba odioso por la prepotencia con la que se había dirigido a él antes.

Kusari cerró su puño totalmente, con fuerza, lo que pareció que iba a ser un grito por parte de Tayuya se quedó en un espasmo y enseguida no dijo nada más y su cuerpo restó inerte en el suelo... esta vez había sido su corazón.

- Si en vez de querer una lucha seria hubieses aceptado mi simple propuesta te hubieses librado de todo esto -dijo Kusari aún con aquel gesto adulto.

Se inclinó y cogió un kunai que había en el suelo de los que antes se habían lanzado y lo lanzó en la frente de Tayuya.

- Diana... -dijo Kusari sonriendo irónico.

**¡Otra lucha menos! ¡¡¡Ueee! (Miruru se pone a bailar contenta) ¡Y tampoco estoy descontenta con esta lucha! ¡¡Uee! (se pone a bailar de nuevo tirando serpentinas) Bueno, aclarar una cosa sobre el título, parece que hace referencia a las cadenas que lleva Kusari cosa que sería extraña ya que tampoco juegan un papel importante en la lucha, pero he de decir que no, que el título si fuese en japonés sería Kusari ya que Kusari significa cadenas n.n **

**Buenoo, paso a comentar los reviews que me dejasteis para el capítulo 11 n.n**

_Lovechii, _**gracias por decir que la lucha era perfecta... tanto no me lo parece pero gracias n.n Y tu review se cortó de nuevo o.oU puede q si no estás registrado tengas un limite de caracteres por review**

_Tensai Seko, _**hola tebayoo! XDDD hombre tiene que tener algo para pertenecer a esa organización siendo solo una niña, nee? No, no soy la guionista de Scream xDDD SEII! Viva la publicorta y el tebayoo xDDDDD**

_Shinrine Shuichi Uesagi, _**me encanta la expresion de dejarte con cara de What xDDDD tranquila Narutin saldrá en el próximo episodio, sabrás donde está y que es de él n.n**

_Uchiha Kurama, _**gracias por tus ánimos! Y aquí esta el capítulo de tu personaje inventado... Me alegro que te gustase n/n**

_Kyubi's, _**graciaas n.n y los personajes no los inventé yo o.o lo pongo arriba en mi disclaimer son de dos amigas mías n.n yo los tomé prestados y si que algunos ataques y formas de luchar salieron de mi cabecilla -.-**

_Juegui, _**ya volvió mi sobrinitaaaaa q mona eres! XDDD Je, Lucy no le gusta que toquen sus cosas y que decidan por ella sin su consentimiento muahaha xD Espero q te gustase el capítulooo**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahoraaaa...**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 13! n/n**

**¡Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_**--EL ESPACIO DE PUBLICIDAD—**_

_**patrocinado por...**_

_**Tigretón xDDDDDD**_

_Vamos a contar una historia, de un ninja rubio. Esta vez sin tapujos, todo como fue, desde el principio. Mucho humor. Mucha parodia. Atentos para descubrir toda la verdad xDDD_

_**--Naruto: El retorno del Shinobi—**_

_**Yondaime: MUAHAHA OS ESPERO A TODOS**_


	13. Ese llamado genio

**Disclaimer-- Los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de ese ser llamado Kishimoto que los está manipulando muy mal últimamente (bueno, bueno a lo que voy u.uU) Es decir no pertenecen a la autora y esto lo hace sin ánimo de lucro que dices... Ya son ganas de perder el tiempo**

**Miru/ Jo T.T Me gusta escribir... Disclaimer malo... T.T**

**Advertencia:. Kusari y Lucy son producto de la imaginación de unas amigas para el rol de Naruto de la Villa Oculta y que ellas me han dejado hacerlos aparecer aquí Gracias Ku y Yuki n.n**

**Los diálogos entre "" son pensamientos y en algún caso recuerdos.**

**FALLING DOWN **

**Capítulo 13: Ese llamado Genio**

Allí se encontraban todos sin decir nada, desde que se habían marchado el resto de los integrantes del grupo Akatsuki se habían quedado dirigiéndose miradas recelosas hasta que finalmente Naruto se cansó de esperar. Lo cierto es que él tenía un asunto pendiente con el pueblo y estar allí esperando a quien sabe qué no era su ideal de resolver un asunto rápidamente.

- Como entenderás viejales -dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a Orochimaru que ahora le prestaba atención- No puedo permitir dejarte con vida después de ver que a mi primera advertencia le has hecho el mismo caso que a una hormiga.

- ¿Piensas matarme? -preguntó irónico Orochimaru- Como puedes comprobar no estoy solo, no te será tan fácil.

- No, no, no -dijo Naruto a la vez que negaba con su dedo índice- Esto es entre tú y yo... Ni tú fiel súbdito Kabuto ni Sasuke deben intervenir si lo que no desean es una muerte prematura.

Sasuke miraba tenso la situación, todo en Naruto era diferente, realmente había cambiado... se había tornado frío, calculador y de su fuerza, desde lo del bosque, ya ni dudaba. Pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de luchar contra su compañero, tampoco creía que Orochimaru fuese a ser derrotado tan fácilmente. Por su parte Kabuto miraba tenso a Naruto, él no pensaba permitir de ninguna manera que ese crío empezase una lucha contra Orochimaru. Tenía la certeza de que el potencial del rubio había aumentado considerablemente y sin sus brazos, de acuerdo que Orochimaru podía luchar, pero no estaba seguro de que surgiese victorioso de la batalla.

Sin dedicarse más tiempo a pensarlo Kabuto empezó a correr en dirección a Naruto, él intentaría quitárselo de encima y así tener un problema menos y después junto con Sasuke y hasta Orochimaru encargarse de Itachi. Pero las cosas no salieron como Kabuto estaba planeando ya que de repente se encontró delante de él a Itachi que le bloqueaba el camino. Le dirigió una mirada de desagrado, ahora quería intervenir en aquella otra acción y Itachi le impedía acercarse a ellos.

- Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte hacer lo que tenías intención de hacer -dijo Itachi tranquilamente

- Apártate de mi camino -dijo Kabuto intentando disimular el nerviosismo que se adivinaba en su voz.

Kabuto lanzó un kunai hacia Itachi, el cual éste esquivó sin ningún tipo de problemas y al apartarse Kabuto aprovecho el momento para correr en dirección a Orochimaru y Naruto pero de nuevo Itachi se interpuso en su camino.

- Si no recuerdo mal hace exactamente uno o dos minutos que te acabo de decir que no te pienso dejar pasar -repitió Itachi

- Naruto-kun debe morir, y además no vamos a permitir que le hagáis nada a Orochimaru-sama -dijo Kabuto mientras pensaba como proseguir con su camino.

De repente Itachi desapareció de la vista de Kabuto y sin esperárselo una pierna impactó contra él despidiéndolo de la muralla y adentrándolo dentro del pueblo. Itachi miraba la estela que estaba dejando Kabuto al ser despedido y de repente miró a Naruto.

- Naruto-kun, no tardes mucho con éste. Después de eso arregla tus asuntos pendientes y nos marcharemos de aquí. -dijo Itachi- Yo mientras me voy a encargar de la basura.

Itachi saltó y se dirigió hacia donde había caído Kabuto, al ver que se marchaba Sasuke se tensó. No sabía exactamente que hacer, el ansia de venganza que había tenido durante todos estos años le impulsaban a que fuera a seguir a su odiado hermano y que consumara la venganza pero una parte en su interior le aseguraba que aún no, aún no tenía el poder suficiente para vencerlo. La otra parte de su interior le hacía permanecer en el sitio donde se encontraba, Naruto quería acabar con Orochimaru, el que tenía que ser la fuente de su nuevo poder con el cual poder vencer a Itachi.

- Acabemos con esto -dijo Naruto mientras chakra rojo empezaba a tomar forma de manera visible.

Itachi caminaba por las calles siguiendo el destrozo que el cuerpo de Kabuto había dejado por inercia. Sabía que la lucha no iba a tener mucho de interesante, si ni siquiera Orochimaru podría acabar con él estaba seguro que el tal Kabuto no podría darle mucho juego, o al menos no durante mucho rato. Ese había sido el defecto de Orochimaru desde siempre, ese que él había captado mientras aún pertenecía a la organización, a Orochimaru no le gustaba estar rodeado de gente igual o más poderosa que él. Siempre que sabía que a su alrededor había gente que podía acabar con él sin ningún tipo de complicación o que estaba a su mismo nivel se le notaba tenso y en su defecto acabó dejando la organización. También es cierto que los planes que Orochimaru llevaba a parte no encajaban para nada en la política de discreción que Akatsuki tenía de momento como prioridad. Así que daba casi por sentado que todos los esbirros que Orochimaru tenía a su servicio eran de nivel inferior al suyo por lo tanto para Itachi no eran más que simples juguetes.

Después de caminar otro trozo más llego a un puente por debajo del cual pasaban aguas termales, allí, apoyado en una pared se encontraba Kabuto que al ver a Itachi se levantó y adoptó una posición de lucha.

- Sí que has ido a parar lejos... -dijo irónicamente Itachi ante lo que Kabuto adoptó un pequeño gesto de ira.

- Acabaré contigo yo mismo -dijo Kabuto.

- De verdad que a veces puedes ser gracioso -dijo Itachi que ahora acompañaba a su voz irónica con una sonrisa prepotente.

- No entiendo porque protegéis a Naruto-kun -dijo Kabuto mientras miraba con desagrado la prepotencia del hombre que tenía delante.

- Alguien como tú nunca entendería el porqué de nuestros motivos -dijo Itachi- Tampoco te hará falta una vez estés muerto.

Kabuto decidió intentarlo inicialmente con el taijutsu, una vez casi logró derrotar a Naruto con eso aunque ya tenía claro que Naruto e Itachi no se encontraban al mismo nivel, al menos no en el momento que él luchó contra el ninja rubio. Cruzando el riachuelo de aguas termales se abalanzó sobre Itachi propinándole puñetazos, patadas y todas y cada una de ellas Itachi las iba esquivando sin ninguna dificultad: izquierda, derecha, por encima, derecha de nuevo. Casi como si se tratase de una coreografía los movimientos de Itachi eran para nada forzados, en uno de los puñetazos que lanzó Kabuto, Itachi lo paró con su mano.

- Eres realmente lento... -dijo Itachi con una voz suave.

Seguidamente y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar Itachi lanzó a Kabuto por los aires y fue a parar de nuevo contra la pared en la que había chocado con anterioridad. Maldiciéndose por haber sido atacado de nuevo Kabuto se reincorporó y adoptó de nuevo la posición de lucha subiéndose momentáneamente las gafas con dos dedos de su mano derecha.

- Volviendo a lo de no entender... -dijo repentinamente Itachi- Yo no entiendo como puedes estar al servicio de Orochimaru.

- Eso es algo difícil de explicar -replicó Kabuto.

- Simplemente es extraño que alguien tenga la motivación de seguir a alguien que no os proporciona ninguna garantía de futuro, ningún provecho para vosotros -dijo Itachi- Conociendo a ese traidor en cuanto consiga lo que quiera es capaz de terminar con todos vosotros.

Kabuto no contestó nada a esto último, no le faltaba razón a Itachi Uchiha... Orochimaru siempre tenía un halo de misterio a su alrededor, porque había decidido servir a un ser repudiado por todos ni él mismo lo tenía claro y esas dudas se reflejaban también en el exterior. Una vez hasta el mismo Orochimaru se dio cuenta de que su decisión de servirle no era igual de firme que la de los demás subordinados que tenía a su cargo. Algunos de ellos sentían sincera devoción hacia él, hasta el punto de llegar a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que Orochimaru pudiese proseguir con sus objetivos pero él no lo tenía tan claro. Aquel día de hace tiempo, Orochimaru le avisó que si le quería detener aquel era el momento y él mismo quedó en tensión después de estas palabras. Cierto era que sus ideas no eran claras respecto a cuan ligado estaba a los planes de Orochimaru pero en este momento la idea era la de salvar a su señor y Itachi se lo estaba poniendo claramente difícil.

- Ahora eso no importa, tengo que deshacerme de ti -dijo Kabuto readoptando la posición de lucha.

- ¿No te lo he dicho antes? Eres demasiado lento para mí -dijo Itachi mientras pensaba lo pesado que era Kabuto que no entendía las cosas a la primera.

- Eso nunca se puede saber si será decisivo para una victoria. -dijo Kabuto

Itachi empezó a andar en dirección al riachuelo de aguas termales que pasaba en dirección a los baños que había en las cercanías que ahora mismo se encontraban desiertos mientras el agua fluía en los baños. Una vez se encontró al lado empezó a andar sobre él utilizando la cantidad adecuada de chakra para poder mantenerse a flote en esas aguas abrasadoras. Y de repente, tras murmurar unas palabras unos cuantos bunshins de Itachi aparecieron de la nada, Kabuto miró un tanto preocupado, si ya le era difícil arreglárselas contra un solo Itachi, contra unos cuantos ya ni digamos.

Tres Itachis se abalanzaron hacia donde se encontraba Kabuto mientras los restantes se quedaban inmóviles donde se encontraban. Mientras uno de ellos desapareció de repente los otros dos empezaron una ofensiva contra Kabuto que intentaba como podía esquivar alguno de los golpes que le estaban propinando. Pero a pesar del esfuerzo algún golpe se estaba llevando, y cuando estaba medio agachado y empezó a incorporarse de nuevo extrañado porque los otros habían detenido su ofensiva de nuevo, un Itachi apareció a su espalda y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar se desencadenó una explosión que dejó tras de si una lluvia de agua caliente. Los Itachis que restaban inmóviles encima del agua ahora miraban con supremacía donde se encontraba Kabuto hacía un instante. Kabuto por su parte había sufrido bastantes daños, el Itachi que había aparecido en su espalda había resultado ser un bunshin de agua que había terminado explotando. A causa de la explosión había perdido parte del control de chakra y se había hundido parcialmente en el agua caliente, ahora a parte de notar su espalda dañada, sus piernas estaban doloridas por el contacto con el agua caliente.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntaron con sorna los bunshins inmóviles de Itachi.

Kabuto miró a disgusto a aquellos bunshins, entre ellos debía estar el auténtico Itachi y al único al que podía herir realmente pero tampoco estaba totalmente seguro de ello. Podría ser que Itachi hubiese aprovechado la confusión y se hubiese escondido en algún sitio seguro desde donde podía manejar los bunshins a su antojo de manera segura. De cualquier modo seguía estando en desventaja, sí Itachi no estaba entre ellos haciendo explotar a todos los bunshins dejaría a éste en un estado deplorable, y si por el contrario estaba, debido a que Kabuto ya iba alertado sobre el peligro de las explosiones de bunshins, Itachi podía aprovechar eso para aparecer y acabar con él fácilmente. Comprendía el porqué de esa sonrisa, si él estuviese en su lugar también estaría sonriendo con superioridad.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar algún contraataque más bunshins de Itachi salieron en dirección a él y empezaron a atacarle por diferentes lados y esta vez sin esperar que Kabuto perdiese el equilibrio o abriese algún gran hueco defensivo explotaron todos haciendo que el agua subiese con violencia formando una especie de pantalla acuática alrededor de Kabuto, pero no protectora sino casi mortal. Kabuto volvió a incorporarse con dificultad y empezó a curarse diferentes zonas de su cuerpo que habían sido dañadas en la explosión, si no se recuperaba rápido iba a ser el fin de todo aquello. Cuando vio que los daños habían sido aminorados se lanzó contra la única figura que quedaba de Itachi encima del agua y cuando fue a pegarle un puñetazo vio como Itachi murmuraba unas palabras y una barrera de agua se levantó a su alrededor con lo que Kabuto pegó contra aquella barrera de agua caliente que le dejó los nudillos de la mano enrojecidos debido al calor del agua que le había achicharrado y rápidamente retrocedió para evitar un posible ataque sorpresa de entre la cortina de agua termal.

Kabuto sin detenerse concentró chakra en su mano haciéndole tomar la forma de un bisturí, con eso si alcanzaba al verdadero Itachi podía dejarle un brazo inutilizado o con un poco de suerte acabar con él y a pesar de que las posibilidades eran remotas debía de intentarlo. Itachi por su parte tampoco se detuvo y empezó a murmurar algo de nuevo y para el desagrado de Kabuto otra vez aparecieron unos cuantos bunshins. Tenía localizado a la figura que antes se había quedado sola, ese debía de ser el verdadero Itachi, sino para que levantar una barrera protectora de agua si era simplemente un bunshin. Sacando fuerzas empezó a correr hacia los bunshins y sin dejarles tiempo a reaccionar los fue eliminando con su bisturí y uno a uno iban transformándose en agua que caía al riachuelo.

Cuando por fin hubo eliminado al último se abalanzó contra el que quedaba, aquel que antes había sido el último y que se había auto protegido de su ataque. Esta vez parecía sorprendido de la ofensiva y no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar cuando Kabuto clavó su bisturí en el pecho de Itachi, el gesto del rostro de él parecía de sorpresa pero de repente una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en los labios de Itachi y para cuando Kabuto comprendió lo que significaba no le dio tiempo a reaccionar; lo que él pensó que era el verdadero Itachi explotó. La explosión le dio de frente y le lanzó hacia atrás yendo a impactar al puente de madera de color rojo que había para cruzar el río, allí dio de espaldas y cayó al agua ardiente. Con mucha dificultad esta vez, se reincorporó y alzó la vista temblorosamente, el golpe en la espalda, al igual que la explosión le habían dejado muy tocado. De repente donde antes no había nadie apareció Itachi, esta vez supuso que era el verdadero, le miraba sonriente como durante toda la lucha.

- Has caído en todas y cada una de mis trampas -dijo divertido Itachi

Kabuto le miró sin contestarle nada, y de manera disimulada empezó a intentar disminuir los daños que había sufrido con este último ataque.

- Pero lamento decirte -prosiguió Itachi- Que esto es el final

Tan pronto como acabó la frase Itachi apareció detrás de Kabuto y le propinó una patada, como pudo Kabuto procuró no caer de nuevo al achicharrador agua y antes de que pudiese moverse de nuevo Itachi apareció delante de él y lo cogió por el cuello. Kabuto intentó varias veces liberarse de la mano de su oponente pero en las condiciones en las que se encontraba Itachi era más fuerte que él. Después intentó concentrar el chakra para hacer su bisturí de nuevo y así aunque sea intentar inutilizarle el brazo pero el chakra que le quedaba no le permitía hacerlo. Intentó sacar un kunai para intentar herir a Itachi pero este no se lo permitió y poco a poco se fue ahogando hasta que dejó de respirar. Cuando esto ocurrió Itachi lo lanzó al agua y al poco rato el cuerpo salió a flote de nuevo.

Después de aquella ridícula lucha decidió que iría a ver que tal le iba a Naruto, sabía que con su poder actual no tendría muchas dificultades contra Orochimaru y sabía o tenía casi la certeza que a Sasuke no le haría nada hasta el final. Cuando iba a marcharse escuchó unas voces que le llamaban.

- ¡Itachi-niichan! -gritó Lucy mientras se acercaba contenta de verlo.- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

- Aburrido -soltó Itachi, al ver que Lucy sangraba añadió- ¿Te han herido?

- Me he herido -dijo Lucy en su defensa y al ver la cara de desconcierto de Itachi añadió- Ya te lo explicaré.

- ¿Dónde vais? –preguntó al mirando a Deidara y Kisame

- Veníamos a avisarle Itachi-san -dijo Kisame- Vamos a ir a avisarle a él. Nosotros mientras no tenemos nada que hacer y así vamos haciendo los preparativos y que él les vaya avisando a todos.

- De acuerdo -dijo Itachi- Yo voy a ver que tal le va a Naruto-kun. En cuanto acabe con su venganza y esté algo más satisfecho, entonces me lo traeré y me reuniré con vosotros. ¿Y Kusari y Sasori?

- Ni idea -contestó Deidara.

- Luego también los buscaré -dijo Itachi un poco a disgusto por tener que perder más tiempo buscándolos.

- Que vaya bien -dijo Lucy mientras se despedía y se marchaba con Deidara y Kisame.

Itachi por su parte se volvió a dirigir a la muralla, a pesar de que se habían vuelto a separar cada vez quedaba menos para cumplir su objetivo.

**¡¡Weee! ¡¡Que dios solo me queda una lucha ya! (Miru se pone a bailar) Nunca pensé que me saldría toda de un tirón pero me he quedado voy a intentar escribir algo y al final hice todo el capítulo n.n Bueno este también me ha gustado y ha quedado más o menos del mismo tamaño que la de Kusari. Que cool es Itachi-sama n/n También tengo que decir que comienzo a estar emocionada, ya queda poco para el desenlace final, tengo ganas de que quede bien n.n**

**¡Ahora paso a comentar vuestros revieews! n.n**

**_Juegui, _jajajaja veo que te gusta Kusari ¿eh? xDD Bueno tenía que cargármela o.o No sé xD**

**_Lovechii, _te volvió a quedar cortado XDDDD Pero bueno me alegra que también te gustase, espero que este también n.n El segundo también salió cortado xD esos signos xDDDD**

**_Uchiha Kurama, _a mi también me gusta la otra personalidad cruel y fría de Kusari D Espero que el de Itachi-sama también te gustase... a mi al menos sí... ver a Itachi siempre es kya xD**

**Tensai Seko, jajaja no se quedan cortos no Itachi y Kisame también son fuertes xD se supone que más ·· Bueno da igual, lo de meter chakra me lo inventé yo y a Ku le gustó así que se le quedó xD inicialmente solo mordía sin objetivo XD Espero que te guste y gracias por la info de Kabuto n.n me animó a comenzar a escribir ya.**

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez... en el próximo capítulo las cosas empiezan a ponerse ya a tono (bueno creo que llevan tiempo a tono xDDD) y se va preparando lo que será el final... venga que ya queda menos, acompañadme en mi camino del fic hasta el final, lo agradecería n.n**

**¡¡Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba.**

Publicidad Patrocinada by 

_--Miruru--_

_Sí leíste el primer capítulo de lo que iba a ser el OneShot deberías leer lo que en realidad pasó en el pasado. Little Monster tiene continuación_

Little Monster 

**--Pasado--**


	14. Motivos

**Disclaimer – (saca una pizarra) Naruto no le pertenece a Miruru (tacha el nombre de Miruru en la pizarra) le pertenece a Kishimoto (une los dos nombres con una línea) Ale n.n**

**Miru/ ¬¬ Como te atreves a tacharme?**

**Advertencia:. Kusari y Lucy son producto de la imaginación de unas amigas para el rol de Naruto de la Villa Oculta y que ellas me han dejado hacerlos aparecer aquí Gracias Ku y Yuki n.n**

**Los diálogos entre "" son pensamientos y en algún caso recuerdos.**

**FALLING DOWN **

**Capítulo 14: Motivos**

La otra parte de su interior le hacía permanecer en el sitio donde se encontraba, Naruto quería acabar con Orochimaru, el que tenía que ser la fuente de su nuevo poder con el cual poder vencer a Itachi.

- Acabemos con esto -dijo Naruto mientras chakra rojo empezaba a tomar forma de manera visible.

Después de aquel momentáneo espectáculo el chakra volvió a retroceder y a introducirse dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, este levantó de nuevo la vista y miró superiormente a Orochimaru. El sannin, mientras, se preguntaba porque el muchacho había guardado su chakra.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes guardando tu chakra? -preguntó finalmente Orochimaru a Naruto.

- Quiero probar -comenzó Naruto- Si puedo derrotarte sin tener que utilizar mi chakra.

- Una gran osadía por tu parte mocoso -dijo Orochimaru- Sin utilizar chakra no serás capaz de vencerme

- Naruto -dijo Sasuke hablando por primera vez en todo aquel rato- No puedes matarle

- Sasuke... -dijo mirándolo con desprecio- Tú no te metas por medio, luego ya te tocará a ti.

Sasuke apretó sus puños con rabia, otra vez, era la segunda vez que Naruto había despreciado una conversación con él, que lo había tratado con si fuese algo insignificante, algo que no debe ser mirado y eso le hacía sentirse muy irritado. Pero su instinto le mandaba callarse y quedarse quieto, Naruto ya no era aquel ninja patoso que no sabía hacer nada, aquel ser llamado Kyuubi que habitaba en el interior de Naruto no era moco de pavo y ahora dominaba la mayoría de las acciones del ninja de pelo rubio. Así que continuó apartado observando lo que se iba a acontecer, si en algún momento las cosas se ponían muy feas intentaría intervenir para ayudar a Orochimaru a seguir vivo. Pero si ayudaba a Orochimaru eso parecía querer decir... ¿Quería que Naruto muriese? Sí ayudaba a Orochimaru en los malos momentos al final eso querría decir que Orochimaru acabaría con Naruto... ¿Eso es lo que él quería? No estaba totalmente seguro... En realidad había renunciado a tantas cosas con tal de obtener únicamente poder...

Naruto se abalanzó contra Orochimaru para atacarlo, empezó con simples puñetazos mientras Orochimaru los fue esquivando uno detrás de otro mientras Naruto seguía con su esfuerzo para intentar alcanzar con alguno de sus golpes a Orochimaru. Éste por su parte los esquivaba sin ningún problema mientras pensaba que era una estupidez subestimarlo así que finalmente decidió contraatacar y sacó de su garganta una espada que sujetaba con su larga lengua.

- Eres realmente repulsivo -dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba asqueado.

Orochimaru ignoró el comentario por parte del ninja de pelo rubio y empezó a atacarlo con la espada mientras Naruto esquivaba como podía el afilado filo de ésta, ahora Orochimaru se había puesto más en serio y le atacaba sin dejarle tiempo a descansar y con cada vez más dificultad esquivaba los ataques. Sabía que con un simple kunai no sería capaz de desviar la espada ya que aunque pareciese mentira la fuerza de los ataques no era débil precisamente a pesar que Orochimaru estuviese utilizando la lengua para manejarla. En uno de los ataques Naruto saltó y se posó sobre el filo de la espada de Orochimaru el cual miró con asombro al muchacho para después mover la espada dándole tiempo antes al rubio de saltar hacia atrás para protegerse de la próxima estocada. Naruto empezó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo que le sirviese para detener el filo de la espada pero no había gran cosa encima de esa muralla, solo estaban Orochimaru, Sasuke y él. Entonces se fijó en Sasuke, llevaba una espada atada a su espalda y entonces lo decidió, saltó por encima de Orochimaru y se dirigió hacia Sasuke muy decidido para la sorpresa de Orochimaru y el mismo Sasuke. Éste pensó que Naruto había decidido realmente acabar con él pero tampoco tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, Naruto saltó de nuevo, se posó a su espalda y Sasuke notó como le arrebataba la espada que llevaba anudada a la espalda.

- Te la tomo prestada -dijo con voz risueña Naruto.

Naruto sacó la espada de la funda y se dirigió hacia Orochimaru que a su vez se dirigía hacia donde ellos se encontraban por si a Naruto le daba por ir a acabar con la vida del que sería su nuevo cuerpo. Naruto avanzó con decisión y esquivó la estocada horizontal de Orochimaru retrocediendo un poco y luego intentó alcanzar a Orochimaru pero este paró su espada con habilidad. La lucha continuaba mientras Sasuke miraba tenso la escena, realmente se sentía un poco inútil estando allí quieto sin hacer nada. En uno de los ataques Orochimaru rozó la mejilla de Naruto el cual retrocedió, miró con desagrado como su mejilla comenzaba a sangrar y volvió a la carga contra Orochimaru con furia. Con fuerza desvió con su propia espada la de Orochimaru y con un movimiento rápido se dispuso a atacarle cuando de repente en medio se metió Sasuke.

- ¡No lo hagas! -dijo Sasuke mientras se interponía y empuñaba un kunai para el menos intentar parar el golpe que iba destinado a Orochimaru.

Naruto logró detener su espada a tiempo y mientras chasqueaba la lengua pensaba en lo estúpido que era Sasuke.

- ¡Te dije que no te metieses en medio! -gritó Naruto mientras le pegaba una patada en el cuello que lo despidió unos metros más lejos de ellos.

A pesar de haber hecho eso para intentar lograr alcanzar a Orochimaru cuando Naruto se dispuso otra vez a atacarle vio que Orochimaru ya había recuperado la posición y no pudo evitar recibir otra herida en el brazo izquierdo.

Miró a disgusto a Orochimaru, el sannin seguía preparado para emprender la lucha en cuanto detectase algún tipo de movimiento en el ninja de pelo rubio. Estaba Naruto enfrascado en sus pensamientos cuando Orochimaru logró que perdiese la espada de las manos, miró con sorpresa lo que estaba aconteciendo pero antes de que lograse hacer nada Orochimaru dejó su propia espada y cogió por el cuello a Naruto con su larga lengua y empezó a estrangularlo. Sasuke miró como su compañero de equipo estaba en condición desfavorable y tampoco sabía que hacer, su corazón era todo un mar de dudas.

- M-maldito cara momia -dijo Naruto mientras intentaba librarse de la repugnante lengua que tenía alrededor de su cuello- Déjame.

- Fu, fu, fu... como si fuese a hacer eso Naruto-kun... -dijo Orochimaru contento.

- Me... estás... cabreando... -dijo Naruto con una voz tranquila y fría.

Naruto miraba con ira a Orochimaru, estaba cansado de ese viejo que no paraba de intentar fastidiarle la existencia por todos los métodos... fuera como fuese él estaba allí para intervenir y para hacer que sus planes se torciesen una y otra vez. Naruto bajó sus manos y sacó un kunai el cual dirigió hacia la lengua de Orochimaru con fuerza, éste ante la reacción y el filo del kunai soltó a Naruto y protegió su lengua del arma.

Mientras Naruto seguía enfadado, le daba rabia estar perdiendo su valioso tiempo con alguien como Orochimaru y fue entonces cuando tomó la determinación. Cuando notó que su mejilla rebosaba de la sangre que salía de la herida que antes le había hecho Orochimaru y cuando se percató de que por lo que antes le había parecido una herida poco profunda lo había sido suficiente como para que ahora la sangre corriese por su brazo hacia la mano. Comenzó a temblar de ira mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la mejilla y el flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

- ¿No me digas que ahora te ha entrado el miedo, Naruto-kun? -dijo Orochimaru risueño.

Ante las risas de Orochimaru Naruto comenzó a temblar aún más de ira y mientras Sasuke miraba curioso al ninja rubio. Al rato Naruto dejó de temblar, levantó la vista hacia Orochimaru el cual se calló de golpe para ver por donde salía ahora éste.

- No me apetecía tener que usar mi chakra con alguien como tú... -dijo Naruto con un semblante tranquilo- Pero veo que algo de razón tenías en que te estaba subestimando... Hagamos que yo recupere parte de mi razón. ¡Cinco!

Mientras ahora sonreía el chakra comenzó a arremolinarse de nuevo alrededor de su cuerpo, los ojos de Naruto se tornaron rojos y las pupilas se le alargaron asemejándose a la de los gatos. El charka comenzó a tomar forma a su alrededor, la forma de un zorro y poco a poco empezaron a materializarse colas, una detrás de otra hasta que visiblemente se vieron cinco. Realmente, la parte interior de Naruto no tenía ni idea de que es lo que estaba haciendo, que significaban cinco colas pero algo en su interior le decía que eso era la llave hacia la victoria, que con cinco colas de chakra no sería capaz de hacer nada contra él. Se sintió dominado en parte por Kyuubi pero esta vez la sensación no le desagradaba tanto como antes, él sería aún mucho más eficaz a la hora de terminar con esa sanguijuela.

- Ja, ja, ja... -dijo Naruto con una voz que resonaba de una manera un tanto diferente, como si el mismo Kyuubi hablase también- que comience el juego...

Orochimaru miraba ahora nervioso a Naruto, realmente era impresionante el poder de aquel monstruo y de repente para su desgracia Naruto ya no estaba allí, tanto Orochimaru como Sasuke buscaban a Naruto que había desaparecido de la vista de ambos.

- ¿Dónde miras? -preguntó Naruto con una suave voz detrás de Orochimaru.

Orochimaru sobresaltado se giró dispuesto a atacar a Naruto con la espada que había recogido mientras las colas del Kyuubi se habían materializado y se dispuso a atacar pero Naruto paró la espada con un kunai que sostenía con dos dedos cosa que dejó asombrados a Orochimaru y a Sasuke. Orochimaru veía con desesperación como no podría salir de esta, como ese niñato iba a acabar con su vida y con él aquel proyecto que había estado llevando a cabo durante tantos años y que le había costado tantas cosas y sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a luchar por su vida.

Aunque había subido su nivel no era suficiente para competir con las cinco colas de poder que Naruto utilizaba para su beneficio. Pero ahora se estaba divirtiendo, a parte de que las heridas que antes había sufrido habían cicatrizado totalmente ahora estaba en total ventaja, cosa que siempre hace más divertido todo. Pero como pasa con todo se acabó cansando y en último ataque con rapidez y agilidad se puso delante de Orochimaru.

- Se acabó el juego -dijo sonriendo Naruto.

Con fuerza, la mano de Naruto (que ahora tenía las uñas de Kyuubi) y la misma garra de charka que se había formado a su alrededor atravesaron el pecho de Orochimaru perforándole el corazón y acabando así al instante con su vida. Sasuke miraba atónito como la sangre salía por la espalda y el pecho de Orochimaru y como un hilo de sangre cayó de su boca mientras este restaba inmóvil con los ojos abiertos. Naruto extrajo la mano del pecho de Orochimaru y al soltarlo el cuerpo de este cayó al suelo donde se formó un charco de sangre, Naruto se expulsó la sangre de la mano a disgusto mientras hacía desaparecer todo el chakra que lo rodeaba. Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la fuente de su poder, el que le iba hacer que pudiese derrotar a Itachi yacía en el suelo muerto... era todo demasiado confuso, no podía simplemente aceptarlo y entonces se fijó en Naruto el cual se acababa de limpiar la sangre de su mano y no pudo evitar sentirse impotente. Naruto iba a marcharse cuando reparó en Sasuke que estaba temblando.

- ¿P-porqué lo has hecho...? -dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Naruto.

- Este viejo era la segunda vez que interfería en mis planes... le dije que no atacase Konoha, que eso lo haría yo y mira el caso que me hizo... -dijo Naruto que lo miraba serio.

- ¿Que eso lo harías tú...? -dijo Sasuke atónito- No entiendo que es lo que te ha pasado, ¿porqué has cambiado tanto?

- Oh, ¿acaso creías saber como era yo exactamente Sasuke-chan? -dijo Naruto con una mirada superior

- No utilices el chan junto a mi nombre -dijo un tanto enfadado Sasuke

- ¿Porqué Sasuke-chan? Un detalle como este no debería importante -dijo Naruto con sorna- Bueno si no quieres nada más iré a acabar con los demás y después volveré a matarte a ti. Tranquilo te daré una dolorosa y lenta muerte

- ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué estás haciendo todo esto? -dijo Sasuke que no acababa de entender cual podría ser el motivo del ninja de pelo rubio.

- Porque... -dijo Naruto pensativo- Veamos Sasuke-chan... ¿Acaso te crees capaz de comprender lo que uno siente al estar completamente solo?

- ¡Yo también he pasado la mayoría de mi tiempo solo! -dijo Sasuke con enfado.

- Tú al menos experimentaste el calor de una familia, tú al menos sentiste amor de alguien hacia tu persona -dijo Naruto- Mientras yo estaba en una fría habitación sin ningún tipo de calidez... ¿acaso te crees capaz de comprender eso?

- ¡ P-pero...! -se quejó Sasuke

- ¿Acaso piensas que no es suficiente motivo que un niño pequeño tuviese que sobrevivir solo? -dijo Naruto

- Yo también he sobrevivido solo desde que mi clan fue exterminado, no es nada tan loable -dijo Sasuke replicándole

- No, no, no -dijo Naruto a la vez que negaba con su dedo índice- Cuando me refiero a sobrevivir me refiero al significado literal, a luchar por mi vida cuando era tan solo un niño pequeño, huir de la gente de este pueblo que quería acabar con mi vida y hasta hace poco que no entendí el motivo... ¿Puedes entender eso?

- ¿Qué es realmente el ser que llevas sellado? -preguntó Sasuke cautelosamente a Naruto

- ¿Conoces la leyenda que explica la muerte de Yondaime? -Sasuke asintió con la cabeza- Un demonio estuvo a punto de destruir esta villa pero Yondaime la salvó... En cambio nada se dice de como lo hizo. Bien, yo te lo explicaré... Ese demonio fue sellado en el interior de un recién nacido. Y ese recién nacido era yo

- E-ese demonio que tienes fue el q-que... -pronunció sorprendido Sasuke mientras daba unos pasos atrás.

- Así es... por eso la gente me perseguía cuando era pequeño, para intentar acabar conmigo. ¿No crees que fueron crueles? -dijo irónico Naruto- Todos me subestimaron, todos me maltrataron... ¿No dijeron que me corrompería? He cumplido todos sus deseos y ahora yo me tomaré la venganza por mi mano

- ¡No digas estupideces! -gritó Sasuke- ¡¿Vas a matar a todos tus compañeros!

- Vamos, vamos Sasuke-chan -dijo Naruto con voz calmada- Ahora me hablas de compañerismo cuando hasta hace nada habías abandonado a esos compañeros a los que ahora estas defendiendo tan a pecho

- No es lo mismo yo no tenía pensado... -comenzó débilmente Sasuke.

- ¿Matarles? Vaamos, yo creo que hasta cierto punto podría ser que lo hubieses hecho -dijo Naruto- Y todo para matar a ese hermano tuyo... No tienes ahora mismo el poder para derrotarle Sasuke-chan, te supera con creces y si ahora lo intentases me perdería la diversión de matarte yo mismo.

- ¡Te he dicho que no uses el chan junto a mi nombre! -dijo Sasuke mientras se abalanzó contra Naruto.

Iba a pegarle un buen puñetazo por bocazas, ¿qué pasaba con él? No le permitía que fuera tan insolente. Naruto cerró los ojos con un suspiro y cuando Sasuke propinó su puñetazo Naruto lo dejó pasar y lo agarró por la muñeca con una mano. Sasuke hizo un gesto de enfado e intentó liberar su mano propinándole otro puñetazo pero otra vez ocurrió lo mismo y ahora estaba sujetado por Naruto.

- ¿Es que quieres morir prematuramente, Sasuke-chan? -dijo Naruto con voz tranquila- No creo que sea así, aún quieres intentar matar a tu hermanito... Entonces no hagas idioteces

Esta última frase fue dicha con un tono más brusco y Naruto soltó con fuerza los brazos de Sasuke y le pegó una patada en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder.

- Como iba diciendo Sasuke-chan, eres realmente idiota -dijo Naruto con soberbia mientras Sasuke que intentaba calmar el dolor del golpe lo miraba rabioso- Tú que siempre has estado rodeado de gente les has girado la espalda a todos ¿No es cruel? Yo que quería tener alguien a mi lado estaba solo y tú que los tenías los rechazabas a todos. Y con ese problema que tienes con tu hermano en realidad podrías tener el apoyo de tus compañeros para intentar ayudarte... hasta creo que así podrías derrotarle más fácilmente y después tener algo sobre lo que vivir. Pero eres así de estúpido, solo te ves a ti mismo... Estas como ciego. Realmente una pena. Je, bueno ahora eso ya no importa hoy moriréis todos...

- ¿Acaso tú me habrías ayudado? -dijo Sasuke que ya había recuperado el aliento después del golpe-... ¡Tampoco necesito vuestra ayuda! ¡Es un tema personal! ¡No tenéis que meteros por medio!

- Yo sin lugar a duda te hubiese ayudado -dijo Naruto con un tono que se acercaba al suyo habitual cosa que hizo que Sasuke mirase curioso, pero después prosiguió con el tono que llevaba utilizando- Pero ahora no me interesa... Con tus últimas bonitas frases nos has demostrado a todos cuan estúpido puedes llegar a ser. Bueno Sasuke-chan, voy a acabar con las patéticas existencias de los que me hicieron la vida imposible y después acabaré con vosotros...

- Eres un monstruo... -dijo Sasuke, que ya se había reincorporado, con desprecio.

Naruto lo miró fijamente mientras en su cabeza resonaban esas palabras que tanto odiaba y de repente desapareció de la vista de Sasuke para reaparecer por sorpresa delante de él y propinarle un puñetazo fuerte en el estómago.

- Sí quieres ser el último en morir procura no volver a decir esa frase en el poco tiempo de vida que te queda -dijo Naruto con una expresión de odio y enfado que asustaba.

Mientras Sasuke asimilaba el dolor Naruto lo lanzó al suelo con ira y bajó de la muralla. Sasuke en el suelo a parte de dolorido recordaba la mirada de Naruto, realmente había tocado un tema que no debía ser dicho. Cuando Naruto bajó de la muralla iba realmente enfadado, ese Uchiha de pacotilla sabía como acabar de fastidiar a uno, y si el tema de Orochimaru ya de por sí le había irritado ahora estaba bastante enfadado. Allí entre los escombros que había dejado Kabuto al salir despedido apareció andando una figura.

- Oi -le dijo la figura a Naruto mientras este se fijaba mejor para ver quien era.

**Weno pues después de mucho esfuerzo y mucho pensar acabé el capítulo xD la verdad es que lo tengo desde el viernes pero entre el salón y eso como que no pude subirlo. Bueno espero que os haya gustado... aunque es que Orochimaru sin brazos y sin Kabuto es un tanto inútil u.uU Bueno paso a comentar vuestros revieeew n.n**

_Kyubi's, _**gomen nee pero Sasuke salió vivo u.uU a pesar d k lo odio hay cosas que no hago u.u Me alegra que te inspirase para escribir fanfics de humor, animo con ellos n.n**

_Lovechii, _**u.u wno no puedo hacer maravillas XD y este está aún peor pero es que orochi está mu ñe -o- y lo de matar a sasuke no pudo ser xD**

_Mickeymalote, _**Holaas! Me alegra que te leyeses mi fanfiiic! Estoy muy contenta por que te guste tanto n.n Yo es que la idea de Naruto malo me atrajo demasiado y tuve que plasmarlo en un fic n.n Gracias por leerme espero seguir viendo tus reviews por akiii n.n**

_Juegui, _**ô.o gomen pero las cosas siguen un curso y ahora no le toca salir a Kusa ·-· Y la prepotencia de Naruto es súper dios XDDDDD**

_Uchiha-Kurama, _**buuuf totalmente de acuerdo contigooooo -/- acias por seguirme n.n**

_Tensai Seko, _**sí que te costó pero llegaste que es lo importante! XD bien dicho yo también disfruté haciéndolo sufrir XDDD y con Orochi también xDDDD Wno actualicemos mutuamente! XDDDD**

**Bueno esto es todo por esta vez! n.n**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el 15 o.o wooh ya quince...q wai (miru se maravilla)**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	15. Duda

**Disclaimer -- Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Kishimoto, se nota porque él de momento no ha transformado a su protagonista en un malo malísimo u.u**

**Miru/ ¬¬ Él que se lo pierde... o.o oh, si lo hace podría ser plagiooo! n.n... Mejor dejo de soñar xDDD**

**Advertencia:. Kusari y Lucy son producto de la imaginación de unas amigas para el rol de Naruto de la Villa Oculta y que ellas me han dejado hacerlos aparecer aquí Gracias Ku y Yuki n.n**

**Los diálogos entre "" son pensamientos y en algún caso recuerdos.**

**FALLING DOWN **

**Capítulo 15: Duda**

Allí entre los escombros que había dejado Kabuto al salir despedido apareció andando una figura.

- Oi -le dijo la figura a Naruto mientras este se fijaba mejor para ver quien era.

Por fin pudo ver con claridad quien era esa figura que se había dirigido a él y allí vio a Itachi Uchiha que regresaba de su lucha contra Kabuto, así que había ganado... tampoco era que le extrañase mucho ya que el nivel de ese Uchiha era grande.

- ¿Y Orochimaru? -preguntó Itachi a Naruto

- Ahora mismo está enfriándose y dentro de unos días los gusanos empezaran a devorar ese pútrido cuerpo -contestó Naruto

- Bueno un problema menos para nosotros, aunque me hubiese gustado acabar con mis propias manos con ese traidor-dijo Itachi -... creo que es hora de que nos marchemos ya de aquí Naruto-kun

- Espera mi venganza aún no ha terminado no podemos marcharnos de aquí -dijo Naruto

- Esto ha dejado de tener gracia alguna, si estábamos permitiendo esto era para tenerte contento pero ya estoy bastante cansado de estar por aquí sin hacer nada de provecho mientras malgastamos nuestro valioso tiempo -contestó en un tono que dejaba entrever en parte que el Uchiha había perdido la paciencia.

- Entonces creo que es aquí donde nuestros caminos volverán a partirse -dijo Naruto mirándolo un tanto tenso

- No creo que eso vaya a resultar así Naruto-kun... Tú tienes una cuenta pendiente con nuestra organización, una deuda que tienes que saldar y ten por seguro que no te vas a librar de ella tan fácilmente -dijo sutilmente el Uchiha.

- Vuestra organización es la que no pinta bien en ningún sentido, además la condición que os puse era bien clara, quería saldar la deuda con esta villa -dijo Naruto

- Sí, pero gracias a Orochimaru hemos empezado a desperdiciar el tiempo inútilmente -dijo Itachi- Kisame, Deidara y Lucy han ido en busca de nuestro jefe, ha llegado el momento de la verdad

- ¿El momento de la verdad? -preguntó Naruto, la verdad era que esas palabras eran similares a las que había escuchado alguna vez de boca de otros Akatsuki, todos apuntaban a una misma dirección.

- Lo verás en su momento Naruto-kun -dijo Itachi sin ganas de explicarle nada.

- Realmente el objetivo que lleváis entre manos es otro, ¿verdad? No es aquel que en un principio me dijisteis, vosotros tramáis algo que yo desconozco ¿no es así?

- En un principio se decidió no contártelo para que así trabajases más sumisamente, para que no te quejases hasta que llegase el momento... -dijo Itachi- pero como igualmente piensas abandonarnos ya me da lo mismo que lo sepas. Sí, realmente no queremos tu cooperación con eso la verdad es que no conseguiríamos mucho, como nos acabas de demostrar una persona como tú es difícil de ser controlada...

- ¿Entonces? -dijo Naruto

- Saber esto solo te servirá para que vayas asumiendo lo que vendrá ahora -dijo Itachi- Pero bueno... Cuando estemos todos extraeremos el Kyuubi de tu interior y morirás.

- ¿Morir...? -dijo Naruto casi sin aliento, así que era eso...

- Sí... al fin y al cabo tu destino es morir -dijo Itachi sin mostrar un ápice de compasión- Hagas lo que hagas, vayas donde vayas tu destino es morir a causa de el Kyuubi de tu interior.

Algo en el interior de Naruto comenzó a ir mal, una parte que con anterioridad había estado tan segura de todos estos actos comenzó a sentirse, digamos, insegura. La frase de Itachi se repetía incesantemente en su mente: _"Al fin y al cabo tu destino es morir..."_ _"Vayas donde vayas tu destino es morir..." "Morir..."_ Incesantemente, clavándose como puñaladas por todo su ser. En parte tenía razón, fuera donde fuese algún día todo se sabría y su existencia estaría amenazada, era algo con lo que había nacido y odiaba esa parte de su ser.

- No dejaré que me matéis -dijo Naruto.

- Sabemos que ahora eres muchísimo más poderoso que antes pero nosotros somos criminales de rango S -comenzó Itachi- Además con él entre nosotros tenemos más posibilidades.

- Tsk –exclamó a disgusto Naruto.

- Puedes ir a ejecutar mientras tu venganza si así morirás más feliz pero yo voy a ir a recoger a los miembros que faltan y cuando todos estemos no dudaremos en ir a por ti, jinchuuriki...

- ¿Y si te matase ahora, Uchiha? -preguntó Naruto en un tono muy serio.

- Mi estúpido hermano menor te odiaría, cosa que en realidad me importa poco -dijo Itachi fríamente- Realmente no te quitarías a ningún Akatsuki del medio... Hay muchos peones que esperan la oportunidad para quitarnos nuestro anillo en cuanto hayamos muerto así que no tendrías que enfrentarte a mí sino a cualquier otro.

- Realmente no me solucionaría nada -dijo Naruto que sonreía tenso.

- Veo que vas entendiendo tu situación, deberías resignarte Naruto-kun -dijo Itachi.

- No creo que pueda hacerlo, llevo demasiado tiempo aferrándome a la vida, esquivando a todos aquellos que querían acabar conmigo y rendirme ahora sería traicionarme.

- Bueno, si quieres seguir viviendo de acuerdo con tus ideales de momento no te lo voy a impedir -dijo Itachi- pero eso no cambiará el resultado de todo esto. Acabarás como Orochimaru y sus secuaces y nosotros por fin obtendremos el mayor de los trofeos

- Itachi -dijo Naruto mientras se giraba para dirigirse a Konoha- Te aseguro que no os va a resultar nada fácil acabar conmigo. Si es cierto que hoy es mi final, os aseguro que os arrastraría a todos conmigo hasta el infierno.

- Je -dijo Itachi sonriendo- Gracias por la aclaración Naruto-kun...

Naruto empezó a alejarse de donde se encontraba Itachi Uchiha, aquel hombre que por fin le había revelado como eran las cosas realmente, porque tenían tanto interés en que él estuviese con ellos y no era precisamente para cooperar, desde un principio tenían pensado matarlo. Matarlo como muchos de los que tenía a su alrededor, todos aquellos... ahora si que realmente estaba solo en contra de todos. ¿Porqué había sido él el recipiente de aquel monstruo? Casi hubiese deseado no haber nacido para no tener que llevar a cuestas esa penosa existencia. Se adentro entre algunas ruinas y al pasar por el puente de las aguas termales vio el cuerpo inerte flotando de Kabuto. Casi tenía la certeza de que Itachi había acabado con él sin sufrir ningún tipo de problema, y al pensar en Itachi recordó de nuevo las palabras de este. Ahora realmente su mente estaba turbada, no acababa de ver claro si podría escapar de los Akatsuki y realmente no estaba seguro de que podía llegar a ocurrir si utilizaba las nueve colas de charka de Kyuubi para deshacerse de ellos... ¿Podría dominar todo el poder de Kyuubi? Cuando utilizó cinco ya se sintió un tanto fuera de sí, como si algo intentase despojarlo finalmente del cuerpo, seguramente ese algo era Kyuubi. Sí con cinco había pasado aquello ¿qué pasaría si se veía obligado a usar las nueve colas? Por algún motivo creía tener un tipo de respuesta... dejaría de existir. Kyuubi se quedaría con su cuerpo y su alma, ese conocido como Naruto Uzumaki dejaría de existir.

Estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos cuando una voz a su espalda lo llamó de nuevo, se giró para ver quien era y la visión de ésta le dejó petrificado. Allí delante se encontraba Jiraiya, le miraba con un extraño gesto que su entendimiento no lograba acabar de entender. Jiraiya miraba a Naruto con un deje de tristeza, a lo que el pobre muchacho había llegado... realmente era tan dolorosa su existencia hasta el punto de llegar a ese extremo. Pero debía hacer algo, realmente algo de cariño le había cogido al chico de pelo rubio, esa felicidad que derrochaba que irritaba a cualquier persona que fuese minimamente tranquila, esa sensación de tranquilidad o de compañerismo que demostraba con cualquiera... eran esas cosas las que hacían de Naruto un ninja especial, era el simple echo que en él se demostraban cualidades extraordinarias para un muchacho que había pasado por tantas penurias a pesar de ser tan joven. Pero ahora todo aquello faltaba, daba la impresión que había desaparecido como si el chico nunca hubiese sido así... como si todo hubiese sido una simple ilusión.

- ¿Realmente este es tu verdadero yo, Naruto? -preguntó Jiraiya.

- Es triste que tengas que preguntarlo, ¿no crees Jiraiya? -dijo Naruto.

- Vaya... -dijo sorprendido Jiraiya- Es la primera vez que usas mi nombre real y no sé por qué no me siento contento con ello.

- Los adultos nunca tenéis las cosas claras -dijo Naruto- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Jiraiya?

- Vengo a hablar sobre lo que estás haciendo... -dijo Jiraiya- Sobre lo que está pasando...

- ¿Acaso piensas detenerme? -preguntó Naruto desafiante mirando de reojo a Jiraiya.

- Me gustaría que recapacitases, que pienses, que te detengas antes de que cometas ninguna imprudencia, Naruto -dijo el sannin con un tono serio.

- ¿Ahora intentarás hacer de padre Jiraiya? -contestó Naruto a disgusto-

- No estoy intentando que hagas lo que yo quiero, mi único propósito es hacerte recapacitar antes de que hagas algo de lo que después vayas a arrepentirte -dijo Jiraiya con semblante serio.

- Hay demasiadas cosas de las que me arrepiento y la principal es haber nacido -dijo Naruto- No puedes entenderlo.

- No sobrepases el punto al que te acercas si lo haces no habrá marcha atrás -dijo Jiraiya- Destrozarás tu vida por completo.

- ¿Acaso no está ésta ya destrozada de por sí? -dijo Naruto irónico- He vivido estos años de mi vida en la más tenebrosa de las soledades, sin encontrar ningún motivo para ello y te bien aseguro que ves las cosas de otra manera. Te planteas porque esta mísera existencia y cuando decides vivir comienzas a ver a los que te dan la espalda con cierto odio.

- ¿También quieres perder a tus compañeros? -dijo Jiraiya.

- Creo que nunca los he tenido realmente -dijo tranquilamente Naruto- Ninguno de ellos me ha valorado en mi totalidad, ellos solo conocían una parte de mí, cuando supieron que algo extraño habitaba en mí sus miradas cambiaron. Así que no fueron mis compañeros realmente, ellos eran compañeros de una parte de mi ser, de un Naruto incompleto. A una parte del todo que me forma le tienen demasiado miedo.

- Creo que te estás equivocando -dijo Jiraiya.

- Vamos... Los humanos ante lo desconocido nos asustamos, intentamos estar lo más alejados de eso que es extraño y así nos comportamos de manera cruel. Ellos no son menos... Además nunca sabrás que es lo que se esconde en la parte más oculta de la mente de una persona -dijo Naruto y cambió a un tono más agresivo- No intentes justificarlos.

- Tienes razón... No puedo justificar a unos niños que no se que es lo que realmente pienso solo me dejo guiar por mi instinto -dijo Jiraiya

- El instinto suele engañarnos -dijo Naruto- Yo pensé que por saber que había algo diferente en mí ellos no dejarían de mirarme igual, pero me equivoqué y cuando salimos de la villa a pesar que decían que querían que regresara sus miradas reflejaban miedo, inseguridad... Todo mi esfuerzo ha sido en vano durante todos estos años.

- Naruto, si continuas con lo que tienes en mente no podré ayudarte... -dijo Jiraiya- Si atacas la villa serás considerado un criminal y me veré obligado a tener que detenerte a cualquier precio.

- Como si eso supusiera un gran esfuerzo para ti -dijo Naruto- Seguro que eres como los demás que cambian de parecer a la mínima de turno.

- Como bien has dicho antes yo no puedo justificar a los demás y no puedo decirte que es lo que realmente piensan, como se sienten realmente delante de esta situación... -comenzó Jiraiya- Pero sí que puedo decirte como me siento yo... Me siento impotente, tú no eras así Naruto... Eras un ninja especial, que hacía cambiar a la gente como hiciste con Gaara y haces que la gente confíe en ti de una manera especial. Pero lo que te hace más especial de todo es tu carácter: Ese carácter alegre, bondadoso y que se preocupa por los demás, todo eso es especial porque a pesar de lo que habías sufrido tú demostrabas todas esas loables cualidades. Y si bien al principio eras un shinobi bastante patoso tienes el don del esfuerzo y te has ido conviertiendo en un buen shinobi. Lo mismo que afectaste en la vida de Gaara también afectaste en mi vida y por eso fue por lo que decidí tomarte como mi discípulo, porque me parecías una persona realmente interesante... Pero sé muy bien que no eres todo alegría, que en tu interior también sufres, que en ocasiones te debes sentir como si el mundo fuese una carga demasiado grande para existir en él y lo peor de todo es que no lo exteriorizas. Todo ese sufrimiento, todo ese dolor te lo guardas y a todos nos enseñas una sonrisa porque no quieres que te vean derrotado y por eso me duele esta situación, porque soy un sennin tan idiota que no sé como ayudarte. Por eso estoy intentando a toda costa que recapacites, que no sigas por el camino por el que estás yendo... Porque ahora mismo lo que más me dolería sería tener que acabar con tu vida, porque Sandaime no lo querría así... Porque Yondaime no lo querría así... ¡Porque no lo quiero así!

Naruto escuchó todo el discurso de Jiraiya en silencio mientras en su interior comenzó a sentir cierta angustia. Las palabras de Jiraiya le habían llegado directamente al corazón y comprendió que aquel hombre que tenía delante le estaba diciendo todas aquellas cosas con la más profunda sinceridad y entonces pensó en todo lo que estaba haciendo... Sí, una parte de él estaba muy segura de estar haciendo eso, era una venganza, se había convertido en lo que todos ellos habían ido diciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, les había dado la razón e iba a hacerlos sufrir lo mismo que había sufrido él... Pero otra parte, la parte más profunda de su corazón se alegraba de estar escuchando esas palabras porque esa persona le estaba demostrando que no estaba totalmente solo. La confusión volvió a reinar en su mente, las palabras sonaban en ella de manera incesante y lo mareaban hasta el punto de sentirse un tanto fuera de sí.

- Naruto, ¿qué piensas hacer? -preguntó Jiraiya

El ninja de pelo rubio sentía la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse de Jiraiya, si no lo hacía su mente iba a acabar siendo un caos irreparable, necesitaba alejarse, pensar, ordenar los sentimientos, decidir que hacer. No podía tomar ninguna decisión en ese estado, así que empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que Jiraiya se encontraba, éste el ver que Naruto se alejaba se temió lo peor... su discurso no había servido para hacerle entrar en razón y el ninja seguía en sus trece.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Si te vas no podré hacer nada! ¿No ha servido para nada decirte todo eso? -preguntó Jiraiya a la vez que seguía al rubio

Pero Naruto no se detenía, hasta había comenzado a andar más deprisa para alejarse lo más rápidamente posible de Jiraiya. El sannin también caminó más deprisa para poder seguir hablando con el rubio.

- ¡Naruto detente! -dijo Jiraiya mientras seguía a Naruto- ¡Si no detenemos esta insensatez esto se puede convertir en una...!

- ¡Cállate! -gritó Naruto a la vez que se giraba hacia donde estaba Jiraiya- Y deja de seguirme, ¿quieres?

El grito de Naruto hizo detenerse a Jiraiya, miró el confuso rostro de Naruto y después observó como se giró y continuó con su marcha. No intentó nada para detenerlo, se había quedado paralizado... No sabía que más podría haberle dicho para haberlo hecho reaccionar, para haberle hecho entrar en razón y a pesar que pensaba haber dicho cosas correctas Naruto se había marchado seguramente con el mismo propósito en mente. Ahora sintió rabia, debería haber hablado con él antes de que todo esto se hubiese producido, cuando estuvieron en el desierto o simplemente cuando se lo encontró en aquella colina después de haber recuperado el control de su cuerpo. Con rabia pegó unos cuantos puñetazos en lo que quedaba de la pared de una casa en ruinas que había a su derecha resquebrajándola, seguidamente apoyó con delicadeza la frente en la pared.

- ¿Y ahora que le digo yo a Tsunade...? -se preguntó a sí mismo Jiraiya.

No muy lejos de allí Naruto seguía corriendo, cuando vio con seguridad que Jiraiya ya no lo seguía se paró y con cansancio se apoyó en una pared de una casa mientras respiraba agitadamente. Aunque se maldecía por haber actuado bruscamente sabía que había sido la mejor decisión, ahora tocaba replanteárselo... ¿Qué debía hacer?

- "¿Acaso eres estúpido mocoso?" -preguntó Kyuubi en su interior- "Si ahora te retraes esos niños no van a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, en el desierto diste un paso que ya no puedes deshacer. Además este también es tu deseo."

- "Lo sé pero... él me dijo que me podía retraer... que sería lo mejor..." -dijo inseguro Naruto- "Puede que me precipitase un poco en el desierto, aunque sí que haría esto no estoy seguro que sea lo correcto"

- "¿Acaso no lo entiendes?" -le preguntó de nuevo Kyuubi- "Ahora ya no es algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, diste ese paso, hicimos un pacto y no voy a permitir que des marcha atrás"

- "No puedes obligarme a ello" -dijo desafiante Naruto

- "Recuerda que ahora..." -comenzó Kyuubi con voz melosa- "No eres tú quien tiene el dominio"

Un fuerte dolor se apoderó de la mente de Naruto a la vez que por ella iban cruzando imágenes sobre su terrible niñez, aquellas partes horribles, algunas de las cuales había olvidado, otras que había recordado hacía poco, otras que nunca había olvidado... Y mientras había caído de rodillas en el suelo, mientras recordaba aquellos tortuosos momentos de su existencia, gritaba de dolor. De repente el grito cesó.

- "¿Aún tienes dudas después de recordar todo esto? -preguntó Kyuubi"

Naruto que había dejado de sentir aquel fuerte dolor respiraba agitadamente, a pesar que las palabras de Jiraiya estaban allí, en un rincón recóndito de su mente ya no le producían aquella inquietud de antes, sus ojos volvían a ser fríos y crueles, se incorporó y se limpió el barro de las rodillas.

- Acabemos con esto de una vez -murmuró con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios.

**Bueno pues ahora si que ya queda muy poco para que acabe el fanfic u.u realmente estoy contenta con como ha quedado este capítulo n.n No sé me ha gustado el resultado y no sé si os pasará lo mismo a vosotros... ¡Espero que sí! n.n Bueno voy a comentar los reviews (aunq estoy teniendo dificultad para verlos todos o.oU gracias para los que me ayudaron a poder saber lo que ponían xD) **

_Lovechii, _**jejeje pues realmente pienso que este acaba aún peor que el otro xDDDDDD así que ajo y agua xD me alegro que te gustase el diálogo n.n**

_Shaman, _**holas! Perdón por el retraso ô.o oh me alegra saber que hay gente que me lee y que no conocía xDDDD Bienvenido/a y espero que me sigas dejando review que aunque sea solo para decirme poca cosa me hace ilusión n.n**

_Tensai Seko, _**oh me alegra q te gustase la lucha n-n claro que sí Naruto rulz! Muahaha XD woh y me alegra que el dialogo te emocionara n.n de verdad que me encanta que me digáis cosas así soy feliz xD.**

_Mickeymalote, _**wolaaas n.n me alegra seguir viéndote por aquí! bueno espero que este capítulo te guste también n.n**

_Uchiha Kurama, _**bueno aunque no veo tu review me pasaron la foto xDDD, no se ve q no acaba d furular bien o no sé q yuyu raro le dio a mi pc xD n.n bueno espero que este capítulo te guste también n.n**

_Juegui, _**es que ese Naruto así molaría mucho verlo xDDDD, ¿lo hice más tonto? Bueno ô.o puede que sea más firme pero ahora Naruto no es alguien a quien puedas decirle cosas y quedarte tan ancho... porque te mata xDDDD lo sabes pq soy demasiado buena a veces **

**Bueno eso es todo por esta vez... he visto (trasteando en mi menú de historias y eso) que hay gente que me lee y eso y bueno solo era decir que me haría mucha ilusión saber si les gusta y que no les acaba de cuadrar ô.o pero bueno si no quieren dejar review mientras la lean y les guste seré feliz n.n**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo donde todo seguramente se dirigirá ya hacia el final... queda muy poco para el fin... espero tenerlos a todos a mi lado n.n**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	16. Decisión

**Disclaimer -- (de fondo se escucha alguien llorando) Bueno los personajes no pertenecen a Miruru sino a Kishimoto y... (mirando a Miru)¬¬U ¿Qué te pasa? **

**Miru/ Mi fic se acabaaaaa ToT... Pobrecito míoooooo ToT**

**Disclaimer-- Ale, ale ya pasó...**

**ADVERTENCIAS ANTES DE LEER: Hay una nota de autora que está comentada al final, leedla al final así no perdéis el clímax xD. Las cosas en cursiva son flashbacks. Las cosas en cursivas y entre "" son pensamientos.**

**VOCABULARIO JAPO:**

**Bakemono -- Monstruo**

**Daijôbu -- ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**Kusô Kitsune -- Zorro de mierda/ mierda de zorro**

**Gomen -- Perdón**

**FALLING DOWN **

**Capítulo 16: Decisión**

Aún se podía escuchar a la lejanía ruido de batallas y algunos gritos aislados de gente que intentaba huir de los pocos invasores del sonido que quedaban. Aquella gente... era probable que fueran algunos de los que le atacaron cuando tan solo era un niño y entonces sonrió mientras ponía dirección hacia los gritos. Sí se trataban de ellos les haría pagar por todo lo que hicieron.

Mientras no muy lejos Sakura continuaba ayudando a la gente que aún no había sido evacuada, a llegar a un refugio seguro, y por allí también se encontraban aún Hinata y Kiba que seguían también ayudando a la gente. Hinata y Kiba buscaban a alguien a quien socorrer cuando escucharon los gritos de alguien, iban a acercarse cuando alguien se aproximó y entonces escucharon el grito del atacante. Mientras, seguían acercándose por si ese alguien era como aquel chico que se habían encontrado... uno de aquella organización que perseguía a Naruto y al llegar a una zona donde se escuchaba todo y podrían entrar en acción si se requería se pararon a escuchar refugiados.

- ¿Nos has salvado? -preguntó una de las personas.

- Os he salvado para hablar sobre algo que pasó hace un tiempo... -dijo alguien

Esa voz que acababa de hablar le sonaba a Hinata, ahora no conseguía asociarla a alguien pero esa voz le era extrañamente muy familiar... aunque la notaba extraña.

- Kiba-kun... ¿no te suena de nada esa voz? -preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

- No -dijo negando a la vez con la cabeza- ¿Y tú, Hinata-chan? ¿A ti te suena?

Hinata a pesar que le sonaba negó también con la cabeza para hacerle entender que ella también desconocía de quien se trataba. Después de un breve silencio una de las personas empezó a hablar.

- No sé de que me estás hablando... -le contestó al que les había salvado.

- Vamos, ¿acaso me dirás que lo has olvidado? -le dijo el otro irónicamente- No es un acto tan loable como para olvidarlo con facilidad... Bueno al menos yo lo recuerdo perfectamente.

- ¡Aquello fue hace mucho tiempo! -gritó otra de las personas con un deje de miedo

- Vaya... -dijo con un deje alegre el otro- Así que sí que lo recordáis... Muy loable por vuestra parte sobretodo sabiendo que aquella vez lo pasé realmente mal.

- ¿Y qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Porqué nos sales ahora con estas? -dijo una de las personas

- Hoy vais a experimentar el mismo sufrimiento... -dijo con un tono suave- Je, ¿no os parece interesante? Aunque antes me gustaría saber si os arrepentís de lo que hicisteis.

- ¿Acaso nos perdonarías la vida si te dijésemos que sí? -preguntó una de las personas con un tono tenso.

- ¿Qué hacemos Kiba-kun? -susurró Hinata un tanto nerviosa.

- Espera -dijo Kiba mientras pensaba que hacer e intentaba calmarla hasta entonces

- Sabéis que no -dijo el otro con sorna

- Entonces seré sincero, no nos arrepentimos... te lo mereces -contestó cruelmente una de las personas- Eres lo peor, ojalá te hubiésemos rematado en aquel entonces... ¡¡Bakemono!

De repente se hizo el silencio, el que hasta ahora había hablado con soberbia no contestó a ese último comentario. Mientras las personas que habían sido salvadas por este en un principio comenzaron a insultarlo, a despreciarlo y a decir que aprovecharían y terminarían aquí lo que se dejaron a medias hacía un tiempo. La situación estaba en un punto muy tenso, tenían que hacer algo para detenerlos y salvar a aquellas personas de el que en un principio había sido su salvador para luego convertirse en su acechador. Pero antes de poder decidir un plan para sobrellevar la situación, un ruido de movimiento. ¿Quién se había decidido a atacar a quién? Desde donde se encontraban ver algo era imposible y tampoco querían descubrir su posición en caso que fuera necesario provocar una emboscada. Y ahora unos gritos que duraron poco y el sonido de dos cuerpos cayendo al suelo... Hinata cerró los ojos con una expresión de dolor, lo sabía bien... habían sido aquellas personas las que habían caído.

- Tendría que haberlos hecho sufrir más... -dijo la voz del otro con desagrado.

- Hinata-chan, quédate aquí... voy a asomarme para ver quien es -dijo Kiba silenciosamente. - Si me descubriese tú huye y yo me dirigiré a él para proporcionarte la oportunidad para escapar.

A pesar que la idea no le acababa de gustar asintió con la cabeza y se resguardó un poco más mientras, silenciosamente, Kiba se movía hacia un sitio donde podría ver con claridad quien había acabado con aquellas personas. Así podría informar a la Hokage de la descripción del sospechoso para enviar a equipos más calificados contra él.

Por fin alcanzó el sitio donde podría ver quien era el que había asesinado aquella gente y de repente abrió mucho los ojos, se puso ligeramente pálido mientras veía quien había acabado con aquellas gentes y entonces recordó la conversación que había tenido minutos antes con Hinata.

_- Kiba-kun... ¿no te suena de nada esa voz? -preguntó tímidamente Hinata._

Le había dicho que no porque no acababa de asociar esa voz a ninguna persona que hubiese visto antes pero la verdad era que le sonaba pero no quiso intranquilizar a Hinata sin ningún motivo, le habría preguntado de quién era aquella voz y no había sabido asociarlo a nadie, pero ahora ya lo entendía. Allí iluminado por el crepitar del fuego se encontraba Naruto mirando los cuerpos con desagrado mientras su mano derecha estaba manchada con sangre y un chakra rojo cubría ligeramente su cuerpo. Naruto había asesinado... había matado a aquella gente y ahora pensó en Hinata, la cual le tenía tanta admiración y respeto y pensó que no sería conveniente que ella viese esto. Aún pálido volvió hacia donde estaba Hinata mientras ésta le interrogaba con la mirada.

- Vamos a informar a Hokage y a ver si podemos salvar a alguien más -dijo Kiba que aún seguía pálido.

- Kiba-kun ¿estás bien? -preguntó Hinata que miraba preocupada al chico.

- Sí, pero vámonos ya -insistió el muchacho

- Kiba-kun... yo también quiero ver a ese asesino -dijo firmemente Hinata.

- ¡Me niego rotundamente! -dijo de repente nervioso Kiba.

- ¡Kiba-kun yo también tengo derecho a ver a ese asesino! -dijo Hinata- Así que déjame ir, tranquilo no me va a descubrir.

Hinata se fue en dirección al lugar desde donde Kiba había visto al asesino de aquellas personas pero Kiba corrió y se puso delante de ella impidiéndole el paso. Hinata le miró extrañada. Desde que había vuelto Kiba se veía más alterado... ¿qué había visto el muchacho?

- Hinata-chan, marchémonos por favor -suplicó el muchacho de pelo castaño.

- Kiba-kun, déjame pasar -dijo firmemente Hinata.

Kiba se sintió derrotado, según le explicaron fue como cuando la Hyuuga luchó contra su primo Neji, a pesar de todo insistió y nadie la pudo disuadir. Lo entendió, hiciese lo que hiciese para que Hinata no lo viese no serviría para nada... Hinata estaba segura que quería verlo y no la iba a detener. Hinata entrevió como el Inuzuka se había rendido y había decidido dejarla hacer así que con delicadeza lo apartó de su caminó y por fin llegó al lugar y miró hacia donde aquel despreciable asesino se encontraba y entonces también palideció al ver a quien vio.

- Hinata-chan, ¿daijôbu? -preguntó preocupado Kiba.

- Kiba-kun... -dijo Hinata que ahora tenía lágrimas en los ojos- Ese es Naruto-kun... ¿nee? Tú ves lo mismo que yo, ¿nee?

Kiba solo pudo que afirmar ante la voz quebrada de la Hyuuga.

- ¿Porqué? -dijo Hinata mientras miraba como Naruto se limpiaba la mano de sangre y de repente levantaba la vista pasando sus ojos por la lejanía pudiendo verlos Hinata aunque él no los vio a ellos- E-ese no puede ser Naruto-kun...

- Hinata-chan... -dijo Kiba preocupado- últimamente hemos descubierto que Naruto no es lo que parecía así que ya no sé que decir...

- Él no tiene esos ojos tan fríos... -dijo aún llorando Hinata y viendo como Naruto se marchaba a otra parte- No puede matar a esa gente.. ¿Qué motivo tendría?

- Puede que la conversación... -dijo débilmente Kiba.

- ¡Ese no puede ser Naruto-kun! -gritó Hinata pegando débilmente en el pecho de Kiba- ¡Naruto-kun no mataría a nadie! ¿¡Porqué!

Hinata lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de Kiba mientras este la abrazó para intentar calmarla a pesar que en su corazón también se sentía en parte desolado... las mismas preguntas que Hinata había pronunciado en voz alta él se las repetía en su cabeza... ¿Era ese Naruto...? ¿Porqué...?

Por su parte Naruto se dirigía a buscar otra víctima, otro de aquellos que le hicieron tanto daño cuando era pequeño. En gran medida había disfrutado con aquel asesinato ellos también le hicieron sufrir aquella vez cuando lo esperaron en la puerta de casa una pareja encapuchada, iban con unos barrotes y mientras lo perseguían intentaban alcanzarle con ellos. Recibió fuertes golpes aquella vez y tuvo suerte que la espesura del bosque donde se refugió le permitió despistarlos. Supo sus nombres cuando hablaron entre ellos mientras aquel día le buscaban y ahora había consumido su venganza a pesar que no les había dado mucho tiempo a sufrir. Una pequeña parte de su conciencia estaba alterada era una pequeña voz del remordimiento por haber arrebatado una vida.

No muy lejos Sakura seguía con su empeño para poner a salvo al mayor número de aldeanos posibles y evitar en la medida de lo posible a los enemigos que serían posteriormente eliminado por el grupo de ninja superiores que habían haciendo ronda por la calle. Tenía prisa en acabar su faena para ir a hablar con Sasuke, debía hacerlo entrar en razón, hacer que regresara y una vez hecho eso ir a buscar a Naruto y hacerlo entrar en razón a él también. Dejó a unos niños que había encontrado llorando en el refugio y suspiró con resignación. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Su plan era demasiado perfecto y la cosa no iba a ser así de fácil, si cuando Sasuke se marchó no fue capaz de detenerlo no creía que fuese tan fácil convencerlo ahora de lo contrario. La vida de Sasuke se había convertido un tortuoso camino desde que su clan fue exterminado e intentar relacionarse con él era una misión casi imposible.

Después estaba el tema de Naruto, ¿qué cambio había sufrido para haberse aliado con una organización de criminales? Y aún más misterioso era el hecho que quería terminar con la villa... Todo era demasiado complicado para resolverse con la facilidad con la que lo había presentado todo. Comenzó a correr con los sentidos alerta para intentar detectar el sonido de alguna persona que faltase por refugiar o el de algún enemigo para tomar una ruta alternativa para intentar evitar una confrontación tal y como les indicó Tsunade. Si en esta ronda no encontraba a nadie para refugiar ¿qué hacer? ¿Debería ir a hablar con Tsunade para pedir permiso para ir a buscar a Sasuke o a Naruto? De repente captó unos gritos provenientes de una calle situada a su derecha y tomó ese rumbo para ver que podía hacer.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Yo se lo dije a Sandaime! -gritaba una mujer- ¡Ese monstruo se corromperá!¡Deberíamos haber acabado contigo aquel día! ¡Bakemono!

La mujer a la vez gemía agónicamente, Sakura aceleró el paso para intentar ver con quien hablaba esa mujer, para averiguar porqué esas palabras le recordaban algo que su bloqueada mente no le dejaba recordar.

- Kusô... ki... tsu... ne -dijo la mujer en su último suspiro.

Sakura irrumpió por fin en la calle y vio a la mujer que antes gritaba en el suelo muerta y Naruto impasible la miraba con unos gélidos ojos. Al escuchar el ruido que hizo Sakura al irrumpir abruptamente en la calle hizo que Naruto levantase la vista y la mirase con la misma gélida mirada que le hacía parecer una marioneta. Sakura lo miró con una mezcla de temor y sorpresa, realmente no era el Naruto que conocía... Era como un muñeco totalmente roto que pierde el brillo que tenía el primer día y después miró a la mujer y comprendió el horror de la situación.

- ¿L-la has matado tú? -preguntó temblorosa Sakura

- Sí... -dijo con un tono frío e indiferente Naruto- ¿Acaso hay... algún problema?

La respuesta fue repentina, no esperaba que, si realmente hubiese sido él, contestase tan sincera y cruelmente. Su tono sonaba de tal manera que te demostraba el poco respeto que tenía por la persona que acababa de asesinar y eso la hacía estremecerse.

- Naruto... -dijo Sakura suavemente- ¿Porqué?

- Porque... -dijo lentamente Naruto- Es algo que ya me han preguntado hoy... ¿he de volver a explicarlo?

- ¿Es por ese demonio de tu interior? -dijo Sakura

- ¿Y si así fuese que cambio supondría para ti saberlo? -dijo Naruto a disgusto

- Supongo que entendería un poco mejor la situación... -dijo tristemente Sakura al ver como se había dirigido Naruto hacia ella.

Naruto estalló en una carcajada ante el comentario de Sakura cosa que la dejó compungida, no acababa de entender la situación.

- Entender la situación dice... -dijo aún con un tono risueño

- ¡Eres nuestro compañero queremos entender qué es lo que pasa! -replicó Sakura un tanto enfadada.

- ¿Junto con ese Uchiha que os ha abandonado a todos a pesar de teneros? -dijo Naruto- Realmente es tonto hasta para saber que es lo que sería mejor para su vida...

- Naruto... ¿cómo sabes que Sasuke-kun se ha pasado al otro bando? -dijo Sakura un tanto esperanzada- ¿Lo has visto?

- Oh, ahí la tenemos -dijo Naruto y Sakura lo miró desconcertada- Esa Sakura que solo ve a Sasuke... Tiene delante a otro compañero suyo y solo puede pensar en el otro, una acción que puede hacerte sentir ignorado.

- N-no es mi intención es solo... -dijo Sakura un tanto avergonzada.

- No es mi intención... -dijo Naruto imitando a modo de burla el tono de voz de Sakura- Vamos para no ser tu intención lo haces siempre.

- ¡Esto ahora no tiene relevancia! Naruto lo que has hecho es... -dijo Sakura y a medida que iba acabando la frase su tono bajaba más y más.

- ¿Qué es? -dijo Naruto desafiante y serio de nuevo- A ver si la inteligente señorita Haruno puede resolvernos la pregunta. Si la aciertas te llevas un punto.

- Esto no hace ninguna gracia, Naruto -dijo Sakura ofendida.

- Vamos Haruno-san, ¿acaso la pregunta es demasiado complicada para resolverla? -dijo Naruto a medida que se iba acercando a Sakura con una cruel sonrisa y un irónico tono.

- ¡No te acerques! -dijo Sakura asustada mientras retrocedía a su paso- O...

- ¿O qué? -preguntó Naruto- ¿Me detendrás a la fuerza? ¿La señorita Haruno detendrá a su compañero con malas maneras?

- No me tientes... -dijo Sakura con un tono un poco más calmado

- Si acabas conmigo realmente solo me harás un favor -dijo Naruto sin darle importancia mientras seguía avanzando.

- ¡Te he dicho que no avances! -gritó Sakura que seguía asustada viendo como Naruto no se detenía ante las amenazas.

Sakura para intentar hacer ver a Naruto que iba en serio en lo referente a que no se acercase le lanzó un par de shurikens y un kunai sin mirar ni siquiera el resultado que había obtenido con aquello. Naruto por su parte no se digno a esquivarlos y los shuriken le rasgaron la cara y el kunai le hizo una herida en la pierna. Naruto se agachó y recogió el kunai con parsimonia. Sakura temblorosa abrió los ojos para ver si había logrado detener el avance de aquel nuevo Naruto y vio como con sorpresa como Naruto no había esquivado ninguna de las armas que había lanzado puesto que ahora estaba herido.

- ¿Ya estas contenta Haruno? -dijo con un tono que rozaba el de alguien que había perdido la paciencia- ¿Ya te das por satisfecha habiéndome herido?

- Y-yo no... yo solo... -dijo Sakura temblorosamente mientras iba retrocediendo hasta quedar apoyada contra la pared de una casa.

- Yo no... yo solo... -dijo irónico y en un tono cada vez más inflexible Naruto- ¿Te crees que esas excusas te servirán para todo señorita Haruno? ¿Acaso crees que las cosas son tan fáciles?

- ¡Naruto esto no tiene ningún sentido! -gritó asustada Sakura- ¡Detén esta estupidez!

- Estupidez dice... -dijo en un tono flojo y casi risueño Naruto- ¿¡Acaso te crees que puedes entenderlo!

- P-pero yo quiero entenderlo -dijo débilmente Sakura- No puedo entender y no creo que se pueda justificar una conducta así.

- ¡Realmente no entiendes nada de nada! -gritó enfadado Naruto, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba- ¡Qué cuando tengas cinco años te persigan para apalearte con barras! ¡¿Acaso crees que puedes entender eso! ¡Qué simplemente te persigan para su diversión mientras lloras, sufres y pides clemencia! ¿¡Acaso crees que puedes entender que se siente! ¡Qué por una acción que ni tú mismo diste permiso tu vida se transforme en un infierno en vida! ¿¡Puedes entender lo que se siente! ¿¡Eh? ¿¡Acaso puedes?

- y-yo... -dijo Sakura abrumada por los gritos y por lo que el chico de pelo rubio le estaba contando.

- ¡Y ya puestos a entender! ¿¡Podrías tú entender porque viniste a la vida si todo el mundo te tiene que tratar como si fueses un peligro que exterminar? ¡Ellos lo decían! ¡Ellos ponían esa excusa para intentar matarme una vez tras otra cuando tan solo era un crío! ¡¿Y dices que no tengo excusa! Yo nunca he tenido excusa, yo nunca he sido uno igual a vosotros, yo nunca seré una persona para ellos solo seré un monstruo... ¡Por eso ahora les hago sufrir para que entiendan de algún modo qué es lo que se siente! ¡Para que se arrepientan! ¿¡Acaso te crees capaz de entender como me siento? ¡No digas estupideces!

- ¡Para! -dijo Sakura llevándose las manos a los oídos para taparlos.

- ¡Oh, ahora la señorita Haruno no puede soportar lo que le estoy diciendo...! ¿¡Acaso no pensabas entenderme! ¡Nunca podrás entender que es lo que yo siento! -dijo con un triste deje y continuó con su agresivo tono- ¡¿Acaso te pensabas que la vida era tan fácil Haruno-san! Claro... ¡Como tú vives en un mundo perfecto donde todo el mundo te quiere...! ¡No todo el mundo es tan afortunado! ¡Así que mide tus palabras cuando te diriges a la gente porque podrás hacer que te vean repugnante!

- N-no te acerques... -dijo débilmente Sakura, ante el comentario Naruto comenzó a avanzar hacia ella- Sí lo haces yo...

- ¿Volverás a atacarme? -dijo Naruto recuperando un tono suave- ¿Me matarás? ¡Adelante! En realidad solo lograrás hacerme un favor... Mi vida no es gran cosa que le dieras fin a este tormento no supondría para mí ningún castigo.

El corazón de Sakura iba muy acelerado debido al miedo que estaba pasando y ahora con sorpresa vio como Naruto le daba la espalda sin tomar ninguna precaución y se alejaba un trecho de ella. Todas la cosas que le había dicho... eran todas tan horribles, ¿ese era el pasado de Naruto? ¿Todo aquel horror había sido su infancia?

No muy lejos de allí Sasuke caminaba por las calles con rapidez, buscaba a su odiado hermano para acabar con ello.

_- No tienes ahora mismo el poder para derrotarle Sasuke-chan, te supera con creces y si ahora lo intentases me perdería la diversión de matarte yo mismo. _

Algo en su interior se negaba a creerlo, no quería admitir que hasta él mismo lo sabía a pesar de haber mejorado en todo este tiempo.

_- Bueno si no quieres nada más iré a acabar con los demás y después volveré a matarte a ti. Tranquilo te daré una dolorosa y lenta muerte _

La, en aquel momento cruel, voz de Naruto resonaba en su cabeza mientras veía como si Naruto iba en serio no podría enfrentarse a él para luchar por su supervivencia. Hasta cierto punto sentía que el poder de Naruto era enorme gracias a aquel demonio que habitaba dentro de él, aquel demonio que se llamaba Kyuubi. Por aquel motivo primero buscaría a su hermano y después de comprobar si su nivel alcanzaba algo más al de su hermano escaparía, huiría de la villa para hacerse más fuerte y salvar su vida del nuevo Naruto.

La mente de Naruto volvía a estar turbada, a ella acudían las imágenes de la gente que había muerto a sus manos, a ella venían los recuerdos de la sensación que tuvo cuando dejaron de respirar y esa carga le hacía sentirse fatigado y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Sakura miraba tensa a Naruto, ¿qué debía hacer? Y de repente entró en aquella calle Jiraiya, el hombre se quedó mirando al muchacho y después dirigió la vista a Sakura.

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó a Sakura y la chica afirmó con la cabeza

Seguidamente fijó su vista en el suelo y allí vio el cadáver de una mujer, la conocía de haberla visto alguna vez que estuvo en la villa.

- Naruto, ¿la has matado tú? -preguntó intentando aparentar firmeza Jiraiya.

Naruto no contestaba, seguía respirando agitadamente y ante la pregunta se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras en su interior resonaba una parte de la frase de Jiraiya. _"Matado..." _Se frotó la frente con la mano intentando de alguna manera calmar la repetición de aquella palabra que mentalmente lo hería. Jiraiya se quedó desorientado ante la actitud del joven ninja y miró interrogante a Sakura la cual solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Ante tal gesto Jiraiya suspiró cerrando los ojos, a su pesar ya sabía que es lo que debía hacer.

- Naruto... -dijo amargamente Jiraiya- Debo matarte

- "_Matarte... matado... ¿Porque me has matado? Has acabado con mi vida... ¿lo ves? Eres simplemente un asesino" -_resonaban las voces de los asesinados en la mente de Naruto- _"Me has matado... Asesino..."_

Naruto volvió a llevarse la mano a la cabeza... maldición esto le estaba afectando más de lo que habría llegado a imaginarse... ¿podría soportar esa carga durante el resto de su vida? De repente Sakura se puso delante de Jiraiya con los brazos abiertos.

- ¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Jiraiya mirando a la joven extrañado.

El ninja rubio también miró extrañado a la joven ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

- N-no puedo dejar que lo mate -dijo Sakura temblorosamente.

- Sakura, Naruto acaba de asesinar a gente de esta villa -dijo pacientemente Jiraiya- No puedo hacer nada más que esto...

- ¡Aún así no puedo dejarle! -dijo Sakura nerviosamente

Atraído por los gritos Sasuke llegó a la calle, al ver a Naruto se quedó apartado por si la situación se ponía seria poder salir de allí sin ser visto.

- ¡No puedo dejar que mates a un compañero mío! -gritó Sakura- Nosotros hasta ahora nunca hemos sabido que había sido la vida de Naruto, nosotros simplemente lo juzgábamos por una apariencia y nada más. Hoy me he dado cuenta de lo ciegos que estábamos, de que en verdad Naruto ha pasado por unas cosas tan horribles que hasta me duele pensarlo. Por eso no puedo dejarle hacerlo... A pesar de saber que ha asesinado a unas personas creo que casi entiendo que yo hubiese llegado a la misma situación si hubiese vivido lo mismo... A pesar que me aterra pensar que tiene encerrado en su interior un demonio poderosísimo, quiero seguir a su lado como su compañera, quiero que nos explique todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar y nosotros le ayudaremos a que ese peso se haga más liviano. Porque todos estamos preocupados por él... porque a pesar de todo es y queremos que siga siendo nuestro compañero. Jiraiya-san, usted tampoco quiere hacerlo... usted tampoco quiere matarlo. Yo... quiero conocer al verdadero Naruto, tanto al alegre como al que sufre y quiero ser su amiga.

Naruto ante el discurso había bajado la cabeza y su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, Jiraiya miró a Sakura fijamente viendo como en sus ojos había la determinación... realmente esa chica le recordaba a Tsunade hacía unos años. Sakura lentamente se giró para ver cual era la determinación que tomaba Naruto, hasta Sasuke, desde donde estaba observando, miraba con curiosidad. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era lo que Naruto se preguntaba, a pesar de las bonitas palabras todo iba a ser muy difícil para él y cuando se movió un poco entendió cual era la salida.

- Yo... -dijo Naruto aún con la cabeza gacha atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes- no es cierto que os odie... Se podría decir que más bien al contrario, vosotros vinisteis a mi oscura y terrorífica vida y la llenasteis de luz. Vosotros me hicisteis sentir vivo ya que hacía tiempo que me sentía como un cadáver viviente. Por eso la idea de perderos me atormentaba día a día haciéndome sentir inseguro. Es cierto que he sufrido y en cierta manera esta venganza puede haber aliviado parte de mi antiguo sufrimiento... también es cierto que me ha creado nuevos. Además lo único que he conseguido es haceros sufrir, realmente no tengo remedio...(N/A)

- Todo esto no ha sido tanto como tú piensas, Naruto -dijo Sakura intentando animar la quebrada voz del chico- Vuelve con nosotros.

- No puedo... ellos vendrán a por mí -comenzó a decir Naruto con voz queda.

- ¿Ellos? ¿Te refieres a esa organización? -dijo Sakura

- Mi destino es morir... él me lo dijo... -prosiguió Naruto.

- ¡No te creas esas tonterías! -dijo Sakura con un tono enfadado- ¡Pase lo que pase te protegeremos!

- Además todo lo que he hecho es irreparable, no sería todo tan fácil a pesar de como lo pintáis... Solo hay una salida -dijo Naruto llevándose una mano al cuello

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó asustada Sakura- ¡Jiraiya-san!

El sannin la miró pero no se movió del sitio, estaba paralizado. Sakura miró con impotencia como Naruto había pronunciado unas palabras que no llegó a escuchar. Sasuke miraba con asombro la escena y a pesar de todo no se podía mover para intentar hacer algo.

- Sakura-chan, gracias por tus palabras -dijo Naruto, éste levantó la cabeza, mostró como lágrimas salían de sus ojos y sonrió afablemente- Gomen, ¿naa?

- ¡Naruto! -gritó Sakura mientras se acercaba corriendo a él

El tiempo pareció detenerse, el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a brillar intensamente y la brillantez se extendía iluminándolo todo hasta que todo estuvo de color blanco... Después, el silencio.

**(N/A): Joer poxito mío si es que es tan bueno que solo piensa en los demás cuando él ha sufrido tanto T-T...**

**Jooooo T-T trauma fanfic... no quiero que se acabeeeeee ToT Es que desde que comencé a elaborarlo, me decidí a colgarlo, etc llevo un año y algo con él... T-T Es casi un fic-hijo xDDDDD Bueno... la verdad es que... Fin ú.ù Lo que quedan son ya epílogos, algunos aclaran lo que ha pasado (no sé si se entendió mucho, bueno lo he puesto bastante ambiguo xD) y los otros darán una visión en conjunto. Espero que me sigáis hasta el final! n.n Ahora comento los reviews:**

_Lovechii, _**acabo mal para que no me abandonéis xDD No porque hombre sino no sería emocionante, no? ô.o Me alegra que te gustasen los chappys n.n **

_Juegui, _**xD tu diosa... q exagerada XDDD, ale aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, recién acabadito que está ù.u**

_Tensai Seko, _**dios tu review ma encantao ;-; ¡q mona eres! _cm tokes a Narutin me convierto en una vengadora ¬¬(cm sas...cm peter, pero en wapa e inteligente xD) _jajajja wenísimo xDDDDDD Espero que el capítulo te guste n.n**

_Uchiha Kurama, _**potito nutriben xDDDDDDDD Bueno me alegra que te guste! espero que este también n-n**

_Shaman, _**me alegra ver tu review por aquí de nuevo! n.n Bueno no tardé mucho en actualizar espero que te guste! n.n**

**Bueno... sigh... mi fic se acaba ToT... Esto se va a convertir en un trauma adolescente : Cuando acabé Falling down XDDDDDDD Bueno, os espero en el próximo capítulooooo n.n**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	17. Epílogo

**Disclaimer-- Los personajes de este fanfic no le pertenecen a la autora... yo no sé para que hablo capítulo a capítulo si nadie me lee.. u.u**

**Miru/ ¡Qué no tonto...! ¡Que te haces famoso! nn**

**Disclaimer -- (arreglándose) Bueno pues eso... Os quiero (K)**

**Miru/ ¬¬U**

**Advertencia: Las cosas en cursiva (q espero q salgan todas ù.uU) son flashbacks, las cosas entre "" son pensamientos**

**FALLING DOWN **

**Capítulo 17: Epílogo**

Los rayos de luz entraban por su ventana haciendo que se moviese en su cama buscando la oscuridad para intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo, dos pájaros se posaron en el tejado de su casa y comenzaron a canturrear alegremente cosa que maldijo y sin más remedio se sentó en la cama. Aún quedaba como tres horas para la hora que habían quedado. Removió a desgana su pelo y bostezó perezosamente, Sakura se levantó finalmente de la cama. Hoy no tenían ninguna misión que cumplir y habían quedado el grupo de jóvenes ninja para ir a dar una vuelta y pasar juntos el día. Abrió su armario en busca de que ponerse para gustarle a Sasuke y cuando vio que no tenía nada claro que iba a ponerse agradeció a los pájaros que la hubiesen despertado. Media hora antes de marcharse, ya arreglada, fue a la cocina donde su madre le había preparado un desayuno ligero, rápidamente se lo tomó, se fue a la puerta y se puso sus sandalias.

- ¡Mamá me voy! -gritó Sakura a su madre mientras abría la puerta y salía de la casa

Pensó en el sueño que había tenido aquella noche y se inquietó, realmente las personas sueñan cosas inesperadas y sin sentido... Llegó por fin a un pequeño y acogedor bar que había descubierto un día mientras volvía de la compra y pasó por allí para hacer más corto su camino. Allí estaban esperando ya Hinata junto con su primo Neji, Shino también estaba allí y hablaba con Hinata sobre un entrenamiento que pronto comenzaría a hacerle a la Hyuuga que estaba dispuesta a mejorar. En un rincón estaba Rock Lee haciendo flexiones con un dedo mientras Shikamaru aburrido estaba tumbado encima de él para hacer de peso. Sakura se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa mientras les saludaba con la mano.

- Perdón por el retraso -dijo Sakura.

- Hola Sakura-chan -dijo Rock Lee con su súper sonrisa- Ah tranquila acabamos de llegarr...

- Tú concéntrate en hacer flexiones... -dijo vagamente Shikamaru- No quiero acabar en el suelo...

De repente llegó corriendo por la calle Tenten y al poco llegó también Ino que ya hizo rabiar a Sakura diciendo que la ropa que llevaba la hacía parecer más frentuda que nunca, cosa que no quedó sin un comentario hiriente por parte de Sakura. Al poco llegó Kiba con su perro Akamaru que les saludó ruidosamente y poco después llegó Sasuke al lugar.

- ¿Entramos? -preguntó Kiba a los demás.

- ¿Falta alguien? -preguntó el recién llegado Uchiha.

- Falta Naruto-kun... -dijo tímidamente Hinata.

- Puede que ese idiota se haya dormido -dijo a disgusto Ino- Si es que este chico no puede hacer nada bien...

- Podríamos ir a buscarlo a su casa y despertarlo pegando fuertemente en su puerta -dijo Tenten divertida- Así le meteríamos un susto de muerte... ja, eso por hacernos esperar.

- Bueno, vayamos a despertarlo -concluyó Shikamaru levantándose de la espalda de Lee que se reincorporó inmediatamente.

Todos emprendieron el camino que había hasta la casa del joven ninja de pelo rubio, la verdad es que era extraño que el chico no estuviese ya allí, normalmente era de los primeros en llegar. Hinata mientras caminaba pensaba en el sueño que había tenido aquella noche y las ganas de ver a Naruto aumentaron por momentos y no era para menos si pensaba en el dichoso sueño... Llegaron por fin delante de la casa de Naruto y llamaron ruidosamente a la puerta por si el chico estaba dormido para despertarlo pero Naruto no abrió la puerta.

- ¡Naruto, somos nosotros abre! -gritó Rock Lee impacientemente.

El silencio entre los presentes se hizo a la espera que la puerta delante de ellos se abriese pero nadie abrió. Se miraron los unos a los otros extrañados e Ino volvió a llamar impacientemente a la puerta.

- ¡No te vamos a decir nada pero ábrenos ya! -gritó la rubia impacientemente.

A pesar de esas palabras que alentarían a cualquiera a salir, nadie salió de aquella puerta para recibirlos. Volvieron a mirarse extrañados y dirigieron la mirada de nuevo a la cerrada puerta. Sasuke se acercó a la puerta y puso el oído en ella para ver si escuchaba algún ruido proveniente del interior.

- No se escucha nada -dijo Sasuke a los demás- Parece que no hay nadie dentro.

- Qué extraño... -dijo Sakura preocupada- Él sabía que hoy habíamos quedado todos para pasar el día... es extraño que no esté en casa.

- Puede que se haya olvidado -dijo Neji sin darle importancia- Ese chico vive en las nubes...

- Tienes razón, Neji -dijo Tenten sonriente- Bueno pues si se ha olvidado de nosotros pues vayamos a lo que íbamos, ¿nee?

Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino y Shino empezaron a caminar en la dirección opuesta por la que habían llegado hasta casa de Naruto para regresar al bar donde habían quedado. Después de mirar la puerta de casa de Naruto durante unos instantes, tanto Sasuke como Sakura decidieron seguir a sus compañeros. También Kiba y Hinata se habían quedado mirando la puerta un tanto absortos... Todos ellos pensaban en el extraño sueño que aquella noche habían tenido.

Todo estaba tranquilo en casa de Naruto mientras se escuchaba como el grupo de muchachos se alejaba de ella. Allí, sentado en el suelo a un lado de la cama y acurrucado se encontraba Naruto. El muchacho se había recién despertado hacía unos instantes y antes de darle tiempo a pensar en muchas más cosas sus compañeros habían llamado a la puerta y su instinto fue el de esconderse. En aquel momento no se veía con fuerzas de afrontarlos a todos, a pesar que ahora ya no habían tantos problemas en medio el aún recordaba la mayoría de cosas...

Era lo que Naruto se preguntaba, a pesar de las bonitas palabras todo iba a ser muy difícil para él y cuando se movió un poco entendió cual era la salida.

Sí en aquel momento comprendió que era lo que debía hacer, cuando se movió lo notó, notó en su cuello algo frío como de hierro, una pieza metálica y entonces lo recordó, a su mente acudió más claro que nunca... El Sharingan de Oro.

_- ¿Y qué tiene de especial? -preguntó Naruto_

- Si el que lo utiliza tiene un chakra muy poderoso es capaz de conceder deseos- contestó Itachi - O eso es lo que se dice.

Recordó las palabras que en aquel momento el hermano de Sasuke le pronunció, es decir, si lo que se decía del Sharingan de Oro era cierto... Entonces podría pedirle cualquier deseo por muy extraño que pareciese. Rápidamente en aquel momento intentó recordar como continuó aquella conversación.

_- ¿Y los efectos secundarios? -preguntó Naruto mirando al Uchiha_

- Je, je... No se te pasa nada por alto... -contestó Itachi sonriendo- al realizarlo ese gran poder queda totalmente sellado

Un gran poder y él contaba con ese gran poder... El poder del Kyuubi. Así que lo hizo, se llevó la mano al cuello y agarró el Sharingan de Oro entre sus manos, en aquel entonces fue cuando Sakura gritó.

_- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó asustada Sakura- ¡Jiraiya-san!_

Ignoró su grito y vio como ella miraba con impotencia como pronunciaba unas palabras, el rubio tenía casi la certeza que la pelirrosa no había escuchado pero en aquel momento poco le importaba aquello.

_- Sella este gran poder y regresa al día en que todo esto comenzó -murmuró Naruto quedamente._

En aquel momento esperaba una reacción, que algo le demostrase que aquella reliquia tenía realmente el poder que se contaba y casi al instante notó una extraña fuerza que se introducía en su interior. Escuchó también la voz de Kyuubi en su mente gritando furioso.

_- Maldito mocoso, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? -sonó la voz de Kyuubi en su mente- ¡La próxima vez juro que no tendré piedad contigo!_

Suspiró y escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas intentando huir de la realidad, todo lo que había pasado había sido demasiado para él y eso que había cosas que no recordaba. Parecía ser otro efecto de aquella misteriosa pieza porque había trozos de lo ocurrido que no podía recordar por más que lo intentaba. Una de las cosas que había olvidado era que había matado, realmente era una de las mejores cosas que podía haber desaparecido de su recuerdo. Agradeció que las leyendas que hablaban sobre el poder del Sharingan de Oro fuesen ciertas, el enorme poder había hecho que su vida hubiese regresado a la relativa normalidad que tenía entonces, desde ahora tendría que tener más cuidado, la poderosa pieza se había desintegrado en sus manos cuando cumplió su deseo, no podría salvar la situación en un futuro. Levantó levemente la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le dio de lleno en la cara... realmente era una buena mañana.

En aquel pequeño bar de Konoha se encontraban los otros chicos charlando animadamente aunque en su interior Hinata se encontraba inquieta, no era propio de Naruto llegar tarde y aún menos propio de él era el olvidarse que había quedado. Y eso que ella deseaba realmente ver a Naruto... aquella noche había tenido un extraño sueño que le había provocado un estado de inquietud y eso que no lo recordaba enteramente. En su sueño Naruto había sido capturado por una extraña organización... algo pasó después de eso y de repente Konoha estaba en guerra con la villa del sonido, fue con Kiba a ayudar a gente... después un trozo que no recordaba y la siguiente imagen de ese sueño era una imagen escalofriante, Naruto con la mano bañada en sangre mirando con odio a un par de habitantes de la villa que yacían en el suelo muertos. Después de aquello Naruto miraba hacia ella y ella podía ver con claridad como los ojos de Naruto carecían de brillo y reflejaban en ellos una crueldad que nunca el ninja de pelo rubio ha tenido. ¡Realmente era un sueño estúpido! Pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieta, quería ver al chico y comprobar que sus ojos eran los risueños ojos de siempre y quería ver que demostraban amabilidad como siempre. El simple hecho de recordar aquella mirada... aquel Naruto... le producía escalofríos.

Kiba también estaba pensativo... él también había tenido un sueño extraño aquella noche. No sabía porque motivo Naruto quería marcharse de la villa, él junto con los demás intentaron retenerlo en Konoha a pesar que por algún motivo sentían miedo. Seguidamente recordaba ver como Naruto se giró y les gritó algo pero no recordaba que era exactamente lo que decía, de repente estaban en una de las aulas rodeados de un grupo grande de jounin y Godaime los miraba mal, un ninja se asomó y avisó que Konoha estaba siendo atacada. Después de aquello no recordaba exactamente que era lo que había ocurrido pero cada vez que pensaba recordaba con claridad unos ojos azules fríos como el hielo, con una mirada cruel que le sonaban pero no recordaba claramente que ocurría en esa parte del sueño. Después de ese recuerdo en su cabeza resonaba el llanto de Hinata gritando porqué, realmente un sueño sin sentido pero que lo había extrañado. Si los chicos hubiesen hablado de sueños entonces si que se habrían extrañado ya que los que según ellos eran sueños coincidían todos en unos puntos.

No muy lejos de allí, en una oscura cueva a las afueras de Konoha un grupo de personas estaba sentada hablando pacientemente hasta que llegó corriendo otro más.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! -gritó el chico de pelo rojo.

- Kusari, no grites -dijo pesadamente Itachi al chico de pelo rojo

- Ops, perdona, es que me emociona que nos reunamos para tener algo de acción -dijo felizmente Kusari- No es algo que ocurra muy a menudo.

- Por eso mismo debes ser discreto -dijo una niña pequeña- ¿Es que nunca cambiarás?

- Ah, no seas cruel Lucy -dijo triste Kusari- Ya sabes que toda este ruido lo hago porque así todo es mucho más divertido

- A ver si te comportas como el adulto que eres -dijo Lucy con enfado

- Hay que ver con los de rango medio que ruidoso son -dijo Kisame a disgusto

Al poco rato llegaron donde los demás se encontraban Deidara y Sasori, según la información que tenía Itachi sobre la misión ya estaban todos. Se levantó de la roca donde se encontraba sentado y se quitó el polvo de la túnica.

- Bueno, en un principio habíamos quedado porque íbamos a ir a por el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y a por el Sharingan de Oro pero... -dijo Itachi llevándose la mano a la cabeza- Con lo que ha ocurrido ahora juntaremos las partes y decidiremos que acción tomar.

- El jinchuuriki se unió a nosotros -dijo Deidara con voz autoritaria y ante el comentario Lucy asintió fervientemente- Fue corrompido por algún motivo y pudimos utilizarlo. Nada más.

- El Sharingan de Oro fue utilizado -prosiguió Itachi- sino la situación actual no tiene explicación alguna, seguramente Naruto-kun nos lo robó mientras preparábamos el plan para infiltrarnos en Konoha.

- Si eso es cierto sería inútil buscar la pieza de nuevo -dijo Sasori- Estuve investigando y según cuentan cuando sea utilizado se desintegrará.

- Es decir que el Sharingan de Oro no nos podrá servir de nada -dijo Kisame- igualmente ¿tenía el boss pensado usarlo?

- Eso no es algo que nosotros sepamos, yeah -dijo Deidara con una pose seria.

- ¡Nee Itachi-sama! -dijo Kusari mirándolo curioso- ¿Quién es Naruto-kun?

- El jinchuuriki del Kyuubi -dijo Itachi mirándolo seriamente- ¿No lo recuerdas? Como es físicamente y todo eso...

- No, solo recuerdo que me lo pasé muy bien matando a una esbirro de Orochimaru -dijo Kusari sonriendo con crueldad- Mmm... lo único que recuerdo borrosamente del jinchuuriki es que tenía los ojos azules.

- Bueno eso ahora no tiene importancia -dijo Itachi volviendo de nuevo al tema inicial- En resumen la situación es que pudimos controlar en cierto modo a Naruto-kun pero no del todo porque finalmente revirtió la situación con la pieza. Al haber utilizado la pieza no podemos hacernos con ella así que uno de los objetivos principales de esta reunión se ha desvanecido.

- Es decir que hemos perdido el tiempo inútilmente -dijo Deidara a disgusto- ¿Quieres decir eso?

- No del todo -dijo de repente Sasori- A pesar que hemos regresado a una situación en la que no tenemos nada hemos extraído valiosa información de esta experiencia. Deberíamos avisar al boss y explicarle el resultado de todo esto.

- Bien -dijo Itachi- Que Lucy y Kusari vayan a informar al boss de todo lo ocurrido.

- ¡Yoshi! -gritó contento Kusari

- ¿Qué? -preguntó a disgusto Lucy- Itachi te advierto que como se ponga muy ruidoso por el camino me lo cargo. ¿Me das permiso?

- Haz lo que te plazca mientras después le des tú las explicaciones al boss -dijo Itachi con pesadez pues esa era la misma historia de siempre.

- Que crueles sois los dos... -dijo Kusari sollozando y de repente sonrío- Tranquilo Lucy seré silencioso y sino... no me dejaré matar tan fácilmente, je.

Kusari y Lucy salieron de la cueva mientras ésta aún sermoneaba al joven pelirrojo sobre el concepto de la discreción en la organización y como él con su infantil carácter lo destrozaba en algunas ocasiones. Después de aquello en aquella cueva quedaban Kisame, Itachi, Sasori y Deidara.

- Nosotros volveremos a vigilar al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi -dijo Itachi pausadamente a Deidara y Sasori- Ahora deberíamos aplicar los segundos planes que el boss había dado en general así que...

- Vosotros vigilad al mocoso del Kyuubi, yeah -dijo Deidara- Nosotros iremos a por el Shuukaku en la villa de la arena. Y veréis como esta vez no fallamos, yeah.

- Cuento con vosotros -dijo Itachi

Sasori y Deidara también se marcharon de allí así que ya solo quedaban Itachi y Kisame. Salieron hasta la entrada de la cueva y allí Itachi se quedó mirando hacia Konoha a desgana. Sabía que no debía precipitarse, todos las decisiones que tomaba el boss tenían un motivo y aunque no lo tuviese él como un miembro de esa organización tenía que acatar sus órdenes casi sin pensarlo. Al final lo conseguirían, el siguiente paso era tener en su poder a los nueve bijuus.

El día se acababa en Konoha, las horas habían ido pasando y pasando y ahora el cielo tenía el tono rojizo del atardecer. Naruto había evitado salir en todo el día para no encontrarse con nadie, no sabía si los recuerdos de todos habían sido borrados o si como él recordaban parcialmente lo ocurrido. Tampoco sabía como habían interpretado aquellos recuerdos si es que lo tenían y en aquel momento no se veía capaz de afrontarlos. Pensó en todo lo que él recordaba, en todo lo que había quedado en su mente de lo ocurrido suspiró y se puso a buscar algo en un cajón. Después de un rato buscando sacó una libreta y un lápiz, los dejó encima de la mesa donde desayunaba, se sentó en una silla y apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha. Estuvo mirando el blanco folio de la libreta absorto un rato, hasta en un momento estuvo a punto de desechar la idea que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo pero finalmente decidió que era lo mejor, cogió el lápiz y escribió en la parte derecha de él: "El Sharingan de Oro" después de subrayarlo dos veces empezó a escribir y así estuvo durante un buen rato. Cuando acabó suspiró aliviado, había sido lo mejor desahogarse aunque fuese de esa forma, se levantó de la silla y su estómago se quejó.

- Será mejor que vaya a comer algo -dijo Naruto, se quedó un momento pensativo y entonces fue a buscar su chaqueta- Iré al Ichiraku

Decidió afrontarlo ahora, aunque aún era pronto y no estaba preparado no podía estar huyendo durante demasiados días, sino preocuparía a sus compañeros. Se puso la chaqueta y miró al cielo donde ya se comenzaban a ver las primeras estrellas de la noche. Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando alguien lo llamó, se giró y allí vio a Shikamaru.

- ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? -dijo Shikamaru- ¿No recuerdas que hoy habíamos quedado?

- Ah... -dijo Naruto pensando rápidamente en una excusa- Es que no me encontraba muy bien y he estado descansando.

- Pero si hemos ido a buscarte y en tu casa no había nadie -dijo Shikamaru molesto- Si estabas al menos podrías haber abierto la puerta.

- Ah, podría ser cuando me mareé y fui al lavabo -dijo Naruto mintiendo como podía- ¡Lo siento!

- No pasa nada, ¿ya estás mejor? -preguntó Shikamaru ante lo que Naruto afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Y ahora dónde vas?

- A cenar algo al Ichiraku Ramen -dijo contento Naruto- Tengo un hambre...

- Pues me vengo -dijo pesadamente Shikamaru- Mi madre quería que la llevase a no sé donde, demasiado problemático. ¿Me invitas?

- ¡¿EH! -exclamó Naruto ante la pregunta del Nara- Soy pobre ¿recuerdas?

- Vamos... hazlo por el plantón de hoy, ¿no? -dijo Shikamaru sonriendo pícaramente.

Naruto suspiró derrotado, si tenía que invitar a todos por el plantón realmente no podría vivir durante unos cuantos meses. Mientras los dos muchachos marchaban hacia el restaurante Jiraiya observaba pensativo al chico rubio. En su mente fragmentos sobre Naruto asesinando a gente, Naruto llorando, Orochimaru atacando Konoha... ¿Había sido aquello real? Le parecía muy real pero... ¿entonces porque todo había regresado a la normalidad? Shikamaru y Naruto hablaban animadamente sobre lo que habían hecho durante aquel día los jóvenes en el restaurante, mientras caminaban Hinata que había salido a comprar vio como los dos jóvenes pasaban alegremente y respiró aliviada. La mirada de Naruto era la misma de siempre y su sonrisa también... después de todo parecía que se había preocupado inútilmente.

**¡¡Holaas! Bueno pues aquí esta el epílogo que ya nos cuenta que es lo que realmente pasó n.n xDDD jajaja Me encantó vuestra reacción en los review XD ¡es que realmente lo dejé ambiguo! Bueno pues como veis la gran mayoría pensasteis que pasó lo mismo XDD y estabais equivocados xDDD Nadie se acordó del pobre Sharingan de Oro! XDDDD**

_juegui, _**vale no me lo creo ·-·U , no Naruto no muere xDDDDD y bueno es angustioso... pero emocionante, no? ó.òU**

_lovechii, _**otro que pensaba que había muerto xD (wno aún no sé si todos, pero hasta el momento todos lo pensabais xD)y me alegra que te guste tanto n.n**

_uchiha kurama**, NARUTO SI VES UNA LUZ NO VAYAS!**_** XDDDDDD muy bueno xDDDD me reí un rato xDD n.n me alegra q os deje con la intriga kukuku (H)**

_shaman1, _**se te hizo corto? Pues es el más largo de todo el fic o.oU así que no se... xDDDDD bueno pues aquí actualización xD y si te reconocí un uno no marca tanto la diferencia ·-·**

_Shinrine Shuichi Uesagi, _**olaas! ****Hacia tiempo q no me dejabas review o.oU aunque tranquila lo entiendo n.n y bueno como ves no, no murió (H) yo no puedo matar a Narutin... (wno... o.oUUU)**

_Kyubi's, _**primer y ultimo hermoso review xDDD últimamente no me dejabas ;; mala xD y no, no se suicidó o.o todos pensasteis lo mismo que es un complot o ke? XDDD **

**Bueno, en el próximo capítulo (q x cierto he comenzado a escribir ya) POV! Puede que al final meta los 2 POV en uno así que quedaría en 19 ·-·U Joer... molaría llegar a los 20 pero me da a mi que no... o.oUUU. Espero veros por aquí! n.n**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	18. ¿Sueño? 1st POV

**Disclaimer -- Los personajes de este fic no son propiedad de Miru y últimamente ya no sé ni si pertenecen al que dice ser Kishimoto ·-·U **

**Miru/ o.o Ahí las dao... Es que ya no parece que la historia la escriba el mismo n.nUU**

**Advertencia: Las cosas en cursiva (q espero q salgan todas ù.uU) son flashbacks, las cosas entre "" son pensamientos**

**FALLING DOWN **

**Capítulo 18: ¿Sueño? 1st POV**

Hace ya más o menos una semana desde que aquello tan raro me ocurrió, en mi memoria aún perduran aquellas extrañas imágenes que desde aquella noche tengo en mi cabeza. Podría creer que aquello fueron vivencias que por algún extraño motivo he olvidado pero al observar mi entorno me doy cuenta que no es posible. Me senté delante del espejo para peinarme y me vi a mi misma escudriñándome pensativamente, mis ojos verdes observaban tranquilamente y después de eso cogí un peine y empecé a peinar mi rosa cabellera. Realmente mi pelo tiene relación con mi nombre...

Me levanté de la silla y salí de casa sin muchas ganas, como siempre las misiones de Kakashi-sensei no brillan por lo interesantes que son y además lo vería y recordaría aquellas extrañas imágenes.

- Buenos días Sakura-chan -me dijo Naruto que venía corriendo hasta quedarse a mi lado- Hace un buen día, ¿nee?

- Hm -afirmé pensativa mirándolo el, como siempre, alegre rostro de Naruto. Acudió a mi mente una imagen como un flash y me quedé un tanto sorprendida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan? -preguntó Naruto que me miraba preocupado- Hace una semana que te encuentro rara.

- No pasa nada, simplemente me pareció ver algo que no hay -mentí sonriendo cosa que hizo que Naruto también sonriese pareciendo un poco más tranquilo.

Mientras caminábamos interiormente suspiré aliviada, no quería preocupar a Naruto inútilmente por algo que, con casi total seguridad, había sido solo un sueño. Pero realmente había sido el peor sueño que he tenido en años. Recordaba una guerra en Konoha, sangrienta y cruel y a mi misma ayudando a refugiar a gente, escuché mi propia voz gritando a Sasuke-kun que no se marchase con Orochimaru (aunque eso no era demasiado raro pues desde que Sasuke-kun obtuvo aquel sello maldito por parte de aquel hombre, que Sasuke-kun se marchase era uno de mis mayores temores) a parte de todo eso, alguien más salía en mi sueño... Naruto. Era como si mi mente le hubiese dedicado un capítulo entero a él, voces en mi interior...

_- Se han llevado a Naruto - dijo Sasuke seriamente _

Un extraño Naruto persiguiendo a dos hombres que no reconozco en un bosque y después de eso todo un grupo de anbu junto con Kakashi-sensei y Anko detenían a Naruto. Después de eso la voz de Naruto resonaba en su mente sin ninguna imagen.

_- Dejad de seguirme... ¡No os quiero volver a ver nunca más! -dijo Naruto girándose y comenzando a andar. _

Después recuerdo que un grupo habíamos hablado sobre Naruto, no recuerdo que era exactamente el tema, ni que queríamos averiguar, pero sé que no conseguimos nada en claro y justo después de eso entramos en guerra. Más tarde Naruto volvía a aparecer en mi sueño... recordaba haberlo visto con una mirada cruel, sonriente, recuerdo como hablando conmigo comenzó a gritarme cosas que me horrorizaron. Lo último que recuerdo de esta extraña situación son algunas frases.

_- Yo... -dijo Naruto aún con la cabeza gacha atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes- no es cierto que os odie..._

_- Mi destino es morir... él me lo dijo... -prosiguió Naruto._

_- Sakura-chan, ... -dijo Naruto, éste levantó la cabeza, mostró como lágrimas salían de sus ojos y sonrió afablemente- Gomen, ¿naa?_

Al recordar estas últimas palabras, al recordar la imagen de Naruto llorando, al recordar un fuerte sentimiento de angustia que sentí me sobresalté cosa que hizo que Naruto me mirase y después se quedase muy pensativo. Antes me ha dicho que estoy rara pero es que él no es menos... También Sasuke-kun está muy raro pero claro a él es un poco difícil definir porque está así, tiene sus días y a veces, supongo que cuando recuerda lo de su familia, se comporta de manera extraña durante todo el día.

En más de una ocasión durante esta semana me han entrado ganas de contarle a Sasuke-kun mi sueño pero tengo miedo de algo. Tengo miedo que Sasuke-kun piense que soy idiota (Inner Sakura: Bueno después de todo quiero agradarle... ¡Shannaro!), la otra cosa y que posiblemente me da más miedo es el horror que sentiría si al explicárselo él me contara que había soñado algo bastante parecido a lo mío. A ver... sé que también podría ser una casualidad, cosa del destino de dos personas destinadas a salir juntos (Inner Sakura: ¡Qué romántico!)... Pero, ¿y si no fuese así? Realmente era algo que daba mucho miedo y no tengo ganas de momento de comprobarlo.

Desde este sueño (sí, estoy casi convencida que ha sido un sueño) creo que he comenzado a mirar diferente a Naruto... Antes de que nos convirtiésemos en el grupo siete no le daba importancia, era un compañero bastante pesado que no dejaba de interponerse en mi relación con Sasuke-kun pero cuando comenzamos a formar parte del mismo grupo me di cuenta de algunas cosas. A pesar que pesado lo sigue siendo con ganas, él tiene algo que admiro... él es fuerte, a pesar que no se le dan muy bien según que cosas él no se rinde, insiste y lo mejor de todo es que sale exitoso de esas situaciones. Encuentro que es una característica admirable ya que yo inicialmente no tenía esa fuerza para levantarme cuando me golpeaban y comencé a ver en mis compañeros de equipo una fuerza envidiable, una resistencia que a mi también me gustaría tener.

Creo que gracias a ellos he cambiado, pero este sueño me ha hecho mirar otra vez a Naruto... en aquel sueño Naruto lloraba y compararlo con el ahora sonriente Naruto que caminaba a mi lado observando el alrededor con una sonrisa era bastante diferente. Nunca he pensado en que Naruto haya sufrido... nunca he recapacitado en que es probable que Naruto también tenga sus problemas. Siempre me he planteado únicamente los problemas que podría tener Sasuke-kun, es cierto que estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun pero creo que hasta yo misma me doy cuenta que mi mundo se cierra quizás demasiado en él, que hay otras personas en el mundo a parte de Sasuke-kun que tienen problemas y me he dado cuenta que el ruidoso y alegre Naruto también podría tenerlos. Quizás mi actitud haya podido herirlo en algún momento, sentirse ignorado por una persona de tu entorno es doloroso y me arrepiento de ello.

Sé que si se lo digo lo único que conseguiré es una sonrisa compasiva, Naruto tiene una bondad que perdona todo lo que se le hace por cruel que después le pueda parecer a una la misma situación aplicada a su persona, realmente no sé de donde saca las fuerzas para perdonar.

Debido a este sueño y a la escapada de Sasuke-kun en él he estado dándole muchas vueltas sobre lo que podría pasar. Sasuke-kun está obsesionado con su hermano (vale que mató a toda su familia y es un motivo más que suficiente) y se obsesiona hasta el punto que no ve a nadie... se aísla de todos y intentar hablar con él se vuelve cada vez más difícil. Realmente a veces se me hace muy complicado saber que es lo que pasará por su cabeza... como nos verá realmente a Naruto y a mí. Yo entiendo que quiera vengarse, ese es su objetivo y yo haría cualquier cosa (o eso creo) por que él cumpliese ese objetivo pero él no parece darse cuenta, no entiende que el amor que siento por él sería capaz de cometer cualquier locura con tal de ayudarle... También es cierto que no sé hasta que punto llegaría... creo que a pesar de todo lo que le amo habrían cosas que no podría permitir por mi propia voluntad pero serían cosas que harían cambiar la actual personalidad de Sasuke-kun, cosas que harían que Sasuke-kun no fuese el que yo "conozco actualmente"... Realmente espero que no pase nunca nada así.

En el tema de la venganza de Sasuke-kun, también creo que nosotros podríamos ayudarle, al fin y al cabo somos sus compañeros y queremos ayudarle a quitarse ese gran peso que ha llevado a cuestas desde que era apenas un crío. Podría casi afirmar con total seguridad que Naruto sería de los primeros en prestarse voluntarios para ir a ayudar a Sasuke-kun a consumar su venganza pero Sasuke-kun es demasiado orgulloso, él no quiere que nadie interfiera en su vida. Todos hemos estado a su lado en la academia, hemos intentado que confíe en nosotros (Inner Sakura: Bueno y más de una ligárselo... ¡Sasuke-kun es mío!), hemos intentado que en cierta manera desahogue sus problemas con nosotros, queremos ser unas personas que le hagan sentirse relajado... que sepa que en nosotros tiene como si fuese una nueva familia. Sasuke-kun no se da cuenta de eso, realmente no sé como nos acaba de ver. En algunas ocasiones por sus actos se ha podido adivinar que al menos sus compañeros de equipo algo le importamos, pero entonces ¿porqué no puede confiar lo suficiente en nosotros? Es hasta cierto punto doloroso.

Todas las que estamos coladitas por Sasuke-kun coincidimos en lo mismo, que parte del atractivo de él es esa mirada gélida... Sí, es cierto, esa mirada gélida tiene cierto atractivo pero siempre y cuando no te la dirija a ti, porque si te la dirige te puedes llegar a sentir mal, a sentirte inferior. El día que pasamos a ser el grupo 7, cuando hablé despectivamente de Naruto (Ahora que lo analizo me parece que me pasé bastante) que Sasuke-kun me dijo que era despreciable (lagrimilla) realmente sentí como si Sasuke-kun fuera alguien superior, algo que una estúpida como yo nunca lograría entender... Cuando él me mira de esa manera es como si el mundo se echase en mi espalda, como si realmente me diese a entender que mi vida no es nada comparada con la suya y realmente te sientes egoísta por poder llevar una vida que Sasuke-kun no puede llevar.

En cambio cuando Sasuke-kun mira a Naruto de esta forma Naruto se rebota, le grita y le dice que no lo mire así de ninguna de las maneras... Puede que Naruto esté llevando una vida igual que la de Sasuke-kun y por eso las miradas que le dirige no le hacen sentirse inferior como es mi caso. Los dos han pasado por cosas terribles (del que menos sé es sobre de Naruto... parece mentira) y aún así siguen siendo fuertes, siguen luchando por seguir adelante, realmente han sido como mi fuente de inspiración.

Por eso lo he decidido... pase lo que pase he de intentar volverme fuerte para poder luchar contra todo lo que me venga en contra. Tengo que volverme fuerte para poder levantarme cada vez que la vida me tire al suelo, así no me sentiré tan mal cada vez que Sasuke-kun me mire así, así le demostraré que soy una kunoichi fuerte que puede valerse por si misma, que es alguien digna de estar a su lado.

En lo últimos días he vuelto a pensar en cual fue el motivo por el cual me enamoré de Sasuke-kun, sé que es guapísimo, que tiene un toque adulto que le hace parecer tan sexy, además es tan maduro y fuerte... Sí puedo afirmar que es Sasuke-kun en si el que me gusta, todos los rincones de su ser y a veces podría casi asegurar que debajo esa apariencia helada Sasuke-kun tiene el más cálido de los corazones, la más cálida de las miradas y quiero ser la primera a la que se la de dedique (Inner Sakura: ¡Síí! ¡Shannaro!)

- Sakura-chan te ves muy pensativa -dijo Naruto mirándome curioso, la verdad es que el pobre se está esforzando en intentar "animarme"

- Ah, es que estaba pensando en las cosas que tenía que comprar -mentí con una sonrisa en los labios-

- A veces pensar tanto no arregla mucho las cosas -dijo Naruto en un tono un tanto serio y después añadió con su tono alegre- ¡Así que no te agobies!

Lo miré durante un rato pensativamente, es como si él realmente supiese por donde andaban mis pensamientos... quizás él tenía la respuesta a mi enigma. Quizás él me podría responder con seguridad si aquel confuso sueño era real o no

- Naruto, ¿tú crees en que algo que parece ser un sueño podría ser realidad? -tanteé cuidadosamente

- Los sueños son sueños Sakura-chan, por mucho que intenten matarte si es un sueño cuando abras los ojos todo estará bien -me contestó tranquilamente Naruto mientras miraba el camino.

- Sí, claro... S-solo era una pregunta que hicieron ayer en un programa -dije riendo tontamente

Naruto también rió conmigo, ahora volvía a mirarme... ¿Porqué cuando me ha contestado no me ha mirado entonces? ¿Puede que me haya mentido? Bueno lo que me ha dicho es cierto... si todo ha vuelto a la realidad todo ha tenido que ser un sueño por fuerza. Por fin llegamos a donde habíamos quedado con Kakashi-sensei, allí estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en una pared Sasuke-kun.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun -saludé amable y dulcemente

- Buenos días -contestó Sasuke-kun como siempre

- Buenos días -dijo Naruto no muy ilusionado... ¿Es que nunca se llevarían bien este par?

Vi como Naruto también se apoyaba en la pared para esperar a Kakashi-sensei, era cierto que este hombre tenía la mala manía de llegar siempre tarde... realmente desesperante. Entonces me fijé como Sasuke-kun miró momentáneamente a Naruto sin que éste se diese cuenta...

Realmente Sasuke-kun también estaba raro...

**Buenoo pues aquí está el primero de los 3 POV, al final aunque es corto (bueno hay otro capítulo que tiene las mismas paginas así que no pasa nada) así se queda. Así que llegaré a los 20 capítuloooos :D Felicidad! xDDDD Bueno pues paso a comentar vuestros revieewss n.n**

_Shinrine Shuichi Uesagi, _**no poxito no pasó a mejor vida T-T. No, ya dije que no falta mucho para que se acabe, acabar los 3 pov y punto T-T. Espero seguir viendo tus reviews en los poquitos capítulos que faltan**

_Shaman, _**ayyy no es cortooo! XDDDD es el más largo de todos no me puedes decir esoooooo xDDDDDD oh pues diría que eras la única persona que lo recordaba xD**

_Juegui, _**xD cosa rara. A ver no la cosa no va así... Naruto tampoco lo recuerda todo, pero recuerda más cosas que la mayoría y además él sabe que todo no ha sido un sueño sino que ha sido algo real. Los demás como han visto que todo está normal han dado por sentado que ha sido un sueño. Los Akas si que se acuerdan y lo que pasa es que Kusari ha olvidado los trozos que estuvo con Naruto y recuerda la lucha. Sí el Sharingan de Oro lo cogió Itachi en el desierto xD aish esa memory fish xDDDD Y si no utilizase el Sharingan de Oro me hubise desviado demasiado del argumento inicial... joder la parrafada xDDDDDD**

_Kurenai Yuuhi, _**(miru se maravilla) Yuki-chaaan! Woh me sorprendió! No sabía que lo estabas siguiendo! Y en serio me alegré que te gustase n.n Xip (H) aclarar esas cosillas akatsukiles...jeje xD bueno espero que me sigas leyendooou n.n**

_Lovechii, _**bueno pues aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste ô.o**

**Bueno y por ahora eso es todo! Nos vemos en el siguiente POV n.n**

**Jya ne! **

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	19. Uchiha 2nd POV

**Disclaimer-- Pues va a ser que ya estamos acabando eh? Así que vayan recogiendo algo y no se dejen nada en el vagooooon**

**Miru/ ·-· Se supone que tienes q hacer tu función de Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer -- Bah me da palo -o-**

**Miru/ ¬¬U Naruto no me pertenece... ale arreando a leer -o- n.n**

**FALLING DOWN **

**Capítulo 19: Uchiha 2nd POV**

Puedo casi afirmarlo sin ningún tipo de duda... últimamente estoy raro. Sin ir más lejos esta mañana me he levantado un tanto chafado, he mirado a mi alrededor y al ver la más grande de las soledades he decidido salir de casa un rato. Me vestí, cogí algo para desayunar y salí de casa sin ningún rumbo aparente y acabé yendo allí. El cementerio de Konoha... realmente no sé porque he venido aquí pero antes de darme ni cuenta me encontré enfrente de la tumba de mis padres. Miré tristemente la lápida donde sus nombres estaban escritos y me senté apoyado por detrás en ella. Casi me pareció como si estuviese esperando sentir en algún momento la calidez de mis padres, pero solo notaba el frío de la piedra en mi espalda... Casi era como la misma frialdad que lo rodeaba todo.

Decidí levantarme finalmente, la vida no tenía que terminar ahí, a pesar que en ocasiones desearía descansar a su lado mi tortura es el continuar con esta existencia para conseguir mi objetivo. Comencé a andar en dirección al sitio donde habíamos quedado con Kakashi-sensei, no sé si todas esas simples misiones me sirven de algo, quizás estoy malgastando mi tiempo inútilmente... pero sino ¿qué hacer? Últimamente todo el grupo está extraño y eso aún me hace sospechar más sobre lo acontecido últimamente, sobre mi sueño (por llamarlo de alguna manera)

Recuerdo algunas cosas de ese extraño "sueño" (ya digo que es por llamarlo de alguna forma porque no estoy tan seguro de que realmente sea un sueño) y tengo la sensación que me he olvidado de otras tantas. En él una mujer de pelo rojo venía a buscarme en nombre de Orochimaru, él quería que me reuniese a su lado y yo sin dudarlo me marché de la villa. Después recuerdo con claridad como Naruto me decía algo que me dejaba paralizado y como se marchaba con aquel hombre... Después volvían a aparecer y por algún estúpido motivo yo no me moví de mi sitio, en mi interior sabía que aún no había llegado el momento, que por muchas ganas que tuviese aún no podía derrotarlo. También recuerdo como Naruto había matado a Orochimaru sin ningún tipo de problema y recuerdo estar hablando con él, algo me dijo, algo que me paralizó, que me dejó casi sin habla y no supe que hacer. Se estaba también mofando de mí y a pesar que intenté defender esa ofensa a mi persona se deshizo de mí sin ningún tipo de problema.

- ¿Porqué Sasuke-chan? Un detalle como este no debería importante -dijo Naruto con sorna- Bueno si no quieres nada más iré a acabar con los demás y después volveré a matarte a ti. Tranquilo te daré una dolorosa y lenta muerte

Matarme... eso fue lo que dijo y por algún motivo yo le creía y sabía que lo podía hacer sin dificultad alguna...

_- Eres un monstruo... -dijo Sasuke, que ya se había reincorporado, con desprecio._

_- Sí quieres ser el último en morir procura no volver a decir esa frase en el poco tiempo de vida que te queda -dijo Naruto con una expresión de odio y enfado que asustaba._

Recuerdo aquella mirada con mucha claridad, como si hubiese sido hacía poco cuando se produjo y cuando me acuerdo de ella no puedo evitar sentirme amenazado.

Realmente Naruto es una persona extraña... Desde que era pequeño se le ha visto solo, nadie se acercaba a él en su mayoría porque sus padres se lo habían prohibido. Además de todo era un torpe que no tenía ningún tipo de habilidad para el ninjutsu, se dormía en clases, hacía gamberradas y lo único que ganaba eran reprimendas por parte del profesor y lo único que pensaba cada vez que le veía era que solo me estaba haciendo perder el tiempo de clase que yo tanto apreciaba.

Pero a partir que nos graduamos ha comenzado a cambiar, ha progresado en sobremanera en el ninjutsu, ahora se toma las cosas más en serio y aunque torpe lo sigue siendo con ganas se puede decir que ya no es el mismo patán que era cuando era más pequeño. A veces... a veces realmente me pregunto qué es Naruto... Esa pregunta se da cuando demuestra un poder sobrehumano, un poder que nunca tiene y solo muestra en determinadas ocasiones y cuando ese hecho se da, he de decir que da la sensación que un misterioso halo terrorífico lo rodea. Más de una vez me he preguntado de donde sale ese misterioso poder que lo hace tan fuerte, ese chakra que no se agota... Cada vez Naruto se va haciendo más y más poderoso y me da la sensación que yo sigo en el mismo escalón en el que llevo un buen tiempo y eso me hace frustrarme... ¿Porque él avanza tan rápido y en cambio yo no me muevo¿Es que todo lo que estoy haciendo solo es una pérdida de tiempo?

Continué caminando hasta el punto donde habíamos quedado con Kakashi-sensei, no temía llegar tarde, el sensei es siempre quien llega último con esa manía de llegar tarde que tiene. Kakashi-sensei también esconde sus misterios... ese hombre, a pesar que no pertenece a la familia Uchiha en su ojo posee un Sharingan. Creo que algún día le preguntaré sobre ese ojo, aunque puede que no saque nada en claro de ello...

En nuestro grupo también está Sakura... esa chica realmente en un principio me cayó mal, me parecía igual que todas esas chicas que siempre están a mí alrededor molestando y que son tan superficiales que dicen barbaridades a las demás que se intentan acercar a mí. Además desde un principio, cuando aquel día dijo que Naruto tenía suerte que no tenía padres que le agobiasen sentí que esa chica no entendía nada, que esa chica no entendía el dolor que se puede sentir al verse uno solo en el mundo y pensé que era como una de esas estúpidas chicas. Pero he de decir que Sakura ha madurado, poco a poco ha sabido ver más allá y hasta ella se ha hecho más fuerte puede que no tanto físicamente más psicológicamente.

Ellos son los que forman parte del grupo en el que me ha tocado ser ninja y a pesar que he intentado que no pasase poco a poco han ido calando en mí, han comenzado a formar parte de mi vida a pesar que no lo quiero. Lo sé, sé que todo esto es únicamente algo que me va a impedir tomar las decisiones pertinentes para llegar a conseguir mi objetivo, para matar a mi odiado hermano, a ese hombre...

A veces empiezo a pensar y creo que mi hermano nunca me tuvo en consideración, nunca me quiso como hermano y además hizo lo pertinente para acabar con mi mundo, acabar con mis queridos padres... Aquella noche aunque él no me mató una gran parte de mí murió, de repente yo me encontraba solo delante de un mundo cruel, sin ningún tipo de familiar excepto mi hermano, aquel que me había traicionado a pesar que sabía que le quería tanto, que lo respetaba tanto y por eso aquel día fue como si me hubiesen estrujado el corazón hasta dejarlo muerto. Además lo peor de todo casi fue que no tenía un motivo sólido, me dijo que los había matado para probar su fuerza y yo me sentí plenamente desconcertado, no encontraba que sentido tenía aquello, mi hermano no podía ser que hubiese hecho aquello solo para probar su poder, mi estimado hermano no pudo... Pero así fue, y tal y como él me dijo a partir de aquel momento comencé a vivir con el único objetivo de acabar con su vida, así vengaría a mis padres, así podría calmar la impotencia que sentí en aquel momento...

Pero esa impotencia no ha cesado nunca, por más que entreno mi hermano siempre está muchos pasos por delante de mí y me da la sensación que nunca llegaré a alcanzarle por más que lo intente. Otro temor también he tenido en estos últimos tiempos... Como antes dije Naruto y Sakura han logrado entrar en mi vida, han logrado aportar a ella cosas que antes no había y a pesar de todo no me siento cómodo con ello... El primer motivo de ello es que no sé como actuar, al haber estado este tiempo solo no sé como tratar del todo con ellos. El segundo y más importante es también el motivo por el cual yo he pasado más tiempo alejado de todo el mundo y que ahora que sé que ellos forman parte de mi vida ese temor está presente... El temor a que todo se vuelva a repetir, el temor que ahora que otra vez hay alguien que significa algo en mi vida ese hombre vuelva y acabe con ellos como hizo con mi familia... Por eso debo acabar con él a toda costa.

No sé hasta que punto sería capaz de llegar con tal de acabar con él, con tal de consumar mi venganza... lo único que tengo claro es que tengo que volverme más poderoso con tal de lograrlo... Pero eso podría suponer tener que alejarme de esas personas que ahora son importantes para mí... Si con eso logro protegerles entonces todo habrá tenido sentido. Pero a pesar que esto es algo que lo tengo claro me planteo si lo que estoy haciendo es realmente lo que debería... Con esto lo único que estoy ganando es alejarme de todos y a veces me pregunto si lo que estoy haciendo no es seguir el camino que mi hermano me ha predestinado... si, arriesgando todo lo que estoy dispuesto a arriesgar si después consiguiese acabar con él... ¿qué sería después de mi vida¿Tendría algo sobre lo que vivir?... Realmente no me importa tanto, es una simple duda entre las tantas que tengo en mi cabeza.

Pero bueno, a parte de los problemas de siempre además ahora tenía el añadido de este extraño suceso... Konoha estaba ardiendo y a pesar de ello ahora todo está bien... Orochimaru murió pero el sello maldito sigue en mi cuello... Pero todos esos recuerdos están grabados en mi mente con demasiada claridad. Pensando en buscar aún más recuerdos sobre ello recuerdo haber estado escondido mientras Sakura hablaba con Naruto, recuerdo dos lágrimas bajar por la cara de Naruto y de repente Sakura gritaba a Naruto que pensaba hacer, pedía a Jiraiya que lo detuviese y yo no pude moverme de mi sitio, estaba paralizado y no podía acercarme a él para detenerlo, porque por algún motivo yo sabía que ya no estaba como antes, ahora iba a hacer algo que no debía hacer... Después una luz cegadora... Y de repente abrí los ojos sobresaltado y me encontré en mi casa, ningún rasguño en mi cara, ningún dolor en mis huesos... salí corriendo de mi casa, no entendía la situación, hace un momento Konoha estaba en guerra y después de aquello... ¿Qué había pasado? Pero lo que más me desconcertó fue cuando salí a la calle... allí todo estaba normal, las calles tenían la misma afluencia que siempre tenían de buena mañana y la gente paseaba con normalidad.

Por ninguna parte se veía rastro de fuego y destrucción y mucho menos de alguno de los esbirros de Orochimaru. No entendí nada, y decidí ir a ver si encontraba a Sakura o a Naruto, o aunque fuese a Kakashi-sensei y si que me encontré con Kakashi-sensei pero para él nada parecía haber ocurrido. Pero lo que ha hecho que me convenciera de que todo eso no había sido simplemente un sueño había sido lo que pasó ese mismo día, recuerdo que en mi mente había una parte que me decía que ese día habíamos quedado con los demás y entonces pasó... Noté que Sakura estaba un tanto extraña, pero a parte de aquello Naruto no estaba, era extraño porque a pesar de ser como es, la verdad era que Naruto no solía llegar tarde. Finalmente fuimos a su casa para ver si se había dormido o algo pero nadie nos contestó, concluyeron que se había olvidado de nosotros... cosa que yo no veía clara. Aún con todo me quedé momentáneamente mirando la puerta de manera pensativa... todo eso no acababa de encajar.

Después Naruto si que apareció, parecía estar igual que siempre pero he notado que no es así, a veces se lo ve muy pensativo, a veces con según que cosas decimos se queda muy callado como si esperase algo oculto tras esas palabras. Sakura también está extraña, a veces me mira como si tuviese algo importante que preguntarme aunque al final siempre se queda en eso, un simple incentivo.

Por fin llegué a donde habíamos quedado, con todo el pensamiento matutino que estaba teniendo me había demorado más de lo que normalmente tardo, aunque cuando llegué me di cuenta que había llegado el primero. Así que mientas esperaba me apoyé en la pared, al rato llegaron Naruto y Sakura, mientras esperábamos a Kakashi-sensei Naruto se apoyó pesadamente en la pared junto a mi lado y sin querer me lo quedé mirando pensativamente. Al poco Kakashi-sensei llegó, Sakura se fue hacia él para echarle la bronca por llegar tarde como siempre y entonces me decidí a tantear a Naruto para ver si él sabía algo.

- Naruto -dije secamente como siempre haciendo que éste se girase para mirarme.

- ¿Qué quieres? -dijo mirándome desconfiado y con mala cara como hacía siempre que me dirigía a él. Sabía que normalmente no me dirigía a él y eso le hacía desconfiar.

- ¿Te suena de algo estas palabras? -dije tranquilamente ahora que sabía que Sakura ni Kakashi-sensei nos escuchaban- Eres un monstruo...

La cara de Naruto se contrajo en un gesto de sorpresa, hasta diría que palideció ligeramente y decidí proseguir.

- Sí quieres ser el último en morir procura no volver a decir esa frase en el poco tiempo de vida que te quedaEso fue la contestación -concluí mirando atentamente su rostro que ahora estaba medio bajado- ¿Te suena?

Naruto permaneció un rato en silencio... quizás lo había asustado un poco al decirle las primera parte, pero igualmente su reacción había sido un tanto extraña. De repente levantó la cabeza con su expresión habitual.

- Que cosas más raras dices Sasuke -dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Qué te golpeaste la cabeza al salir de tu casa o que?

- Usuratonkachi... (N/A) -dije maldiciéndolo por burlarse de mí de esa manera

Naruto empezó a marcharse hacia donde estaban Sakura y Kakashi-sensei hablando... bueno más bien Sakura echaba la bronca y Kakashi intentaba salir del paso. De repente Naruto se giró momentáneamente con una sonrisa con un deje triste.

- Gomen -dijo Naruto y antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar ya se había marchado para echarle él también la bronca a Kakashi-sensei.

Entonces me quedé como absorto... Me había pedido perdón... entonces... Ah¿qué demonios es lo que ha pasado? Suspiré mientras me acercaba a ellos... mucho me temía que de momento la verdad era algo que no estaba a mi alcance.

**Holaaaaaas! (comienza a llorar de emoción) Nunca pensé que lo acabaría... maldito Sasuke si que me costó su POV T-T Aunque ya sabía que me iba a costar -.-U Espero que os guste a todos he intentado ser lo más imparcial posible n.n Bueno ahora ya solo queda un capítulo más y todo acabará T-T dios q tristeza... y ahora viene el que tengo más ganas de escribir :) (N/A) Sobre la nota de la autora... ¬¬ q ñe este chico es complicado hasta para insultar... es más sencillo baka, aho, bakayaro...pues no, el Usuratonkachi... ¬¬UBueno paso a comentar los reviewss:**

_Lovechii, _**pues no es de los más largos o.oU me gusta que te absorbiese mientras leías n.n y bueno espero que este te gustase n.nU**

_Shinrine Shuichi Uesagi, _**me alegra te gustase n.n bueno y el siguiente es el POV de Naruto así que espero que te guste xDD **

_Tere-chan, _**Holaaaaaas! Me alegro de verte x aquí i me alegra mucho que te guste y aquí tiens el siguiente n.n**

_Juegui, _**no discrimino a Kusa ¬¬ bueno ya t lo puse en ese mensaje q te envié y sasuke no me gusta lo ODIO aunq diría q en este no se nota XD Yo también te quiero xDDDD**

_Shaman, _**jooo pero no me digas siempre q es corto q me deprimo T.T Y sí tengo pensado escribir más cosas, para esta navidad tengo pensado subir 2 one shots i dspues comenzaré otra historia q espero q dure unos cuantos capítulos n.n**

_Tensai Seko, _**no te acordaste del Sharingan como la mayoría xDDDD si que es una hazaña sip T-T Pues no, no me gusta xDDD y me alegra que hasta te rieses xDDDDDDd**

_Uchiha-Kurama, _**xDDDDDDDD es que Sakura aun vive en la edad troglodita xDDDD me alegra q te guste y sí me dolió escribirlo como todo este capitulo... wno más q doler me ha costado toda una tarde de comederos de cabeza xD mas piropos NO xD**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora**

**Nos vemos en el próximo que será el último capítulo T-T**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	20. Espiral LAST POV

**Disclaimer -- Próxima parada, capítulo final... capítulo final... Fin de Trayecto, por favor esta vez dejen su review al llegar a la estación**

**Miru/ T-T ¿No puedes ser serio ni en el último capítulo? Pero tiene razón... por favor todos, dejen review al final... que es el último ya ;-; ó-ò Qué pena me da subir este capítulo ya... ú-ù sigh...**

**FALLING DOWN **

**Capítulo 20: Espiral (Uzumaki) LAST POV**

No entiendo cuál fue el motivo que me impulsó a escribir aquel relato que yo mismo llamé con el nombre del Sharingan de Oro, quizás fue un intento un tanto en vano de desahogarme de todo el peso que desde entonces cargo sobre mi espalda.

No me considero un chico exigente, no soy de los que se obsesionan con grandes caprichos y grandes lujos, lo único que desearía no me ha sido concedido aunque en este último tiempo las cosas parecen haber mejorado. Desde que tengo recuerdos he estado siempre solo, no tenía familia, no tenía parientes (o eso creo) y para acabar de rematarlo todo el mundo me miraba mal. Con pronta edad nadie se acercaba para prestarme esa atención que un niño pequeño siempre requiere, era tratado cruelmente y no entendía el motivo...

A pesar de ser tan pequeño llegas a desearlo, que todos aquellos que te desprecian sin un motivo aparente desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra, que sufran todo aquello que estás sufriendo tú e irremediablemente te hundes más y más en una espiral de odio que te corrompe. Pero, aunque ese odio es irremediable y aunque yo no tenía nadie que me enseñase que estaba bien y que estaba mal yo mismo discerní entre uno y otro. Por algún motivo yo comprendía que aquellos sentimientos no eran correctos, a pesar que estaban muy justificados y aunque esa parte no desapareció, permaneció encerrada en mi interior y oculta tras una amplia sonrisa.

También es cierto que aunque poca he tenido alguna compañía, Iruka-sensei... hasta Sandaime me prestó atención... pero ellos tenían sus propias vidas, aunque aliviaban parte de mi ser no podían cerrar aquellas heridas que los demás habían ido abriendo con el paso de los tiempos. Cuando me convertí en ninja se puede decir que todo cambió en cierta manera, lo primero de todo fue el descubrir el motivo... descubrir el porqué de todos aquellos años de preguntas, de acciones incomprensibles contra mi persona y eso en parte me desarmó. El demonio que habita en mi interior había matado muchas personas, hasta había acabado con el cuarto Hokage que yo tanto admiro y al que insisto en superar... pero a pesar que en cierto modo podía comprender el pavor que éste podía provocar no pude más que sentir rabia, sentir impotencia... ¿Era eso¿Era ese el gran motivo por el que ellos habían estado maltratándome¿A pesar que yo nunca pedí que encerraran ese monstruo en mí¿A pesar que todo aquello fue en contra de mi voluntad¿Tan valerosos eran ahora que se enfrentaban a un simple niño? Se puede decir que una gran espina se añadió a las tantas otras que tenía y aquel odio ganó algo de volumen por así decirlo.

A pesar de eso, en aquel momento empecé a conocer mejor a mis compañeros, aquellos que en un principio ni se habían fijado en mi existencia... Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Kiba, Chôji, Shikamaru... todos ellos uno tras otro, me han demostrado el significado de la amistad y a pesar que algunas cosas no me agradaron no les di importancia. Para entendernos, son las típicas rencillas que tenemos todos día a día... pequeñas cosas que aunque no te acaban de hacer gracia son lo suficientemente insignificantes como para obviarlas. En ocasiones normales eso no debería interferir para nada en tu vida... en este caso no ha sido así.

El Sharingan de Oro... la misión de encontrar esa pieza provocó lo que fue mi caída. Recuerdo casi todos los detalles, aquella organización... Akatsuki... me pillaron desprevenido, me quedé solo ante ellos... yo no podía hacer nada contra el que asesinó a casi todos los miembros del clan Uchiha. En realidad sentía miedo, miedo sobre lo que iban a hacerme, que era lo que querrían de mí y no recuerdo que pasó que el poder de Kyuubi se descontroló... Eso fue lo que en realidad me hizo caer, sé que por haber sido únicamente secuestrado no hubiese pasado nada, si hubiese sido herido me hubiese recuperado pero... cuando al enemigo no lo puedes ver, no lo puedes herir, la cosa se complica y a pesar de ello aquel demonio se divertía a mi costa, me hablaba muchas veces, me hacía ver las cosas de diferente manera y hasta a la cosa más simple le encontraba muchas caras.

Intentó asesinarlos a todos y entonces el pánico se hizo aún mayor. Más que perder mi vida me da más miedo perder a los que le dieron sentido a ella, a los que han aportado una alegría a todo lo que antes era oscuro y a pesar que ellos daban ese sentido tan fuerte yo decidí alejarme de ellos, aunque aquello me iba a mortificar y yo mismo lo sabía. En aquel momento me encontraba en una situación emocional inestable, no dejaba de molestarme, a todos momentos buscando el momento en el que yo bajase la guardia y en el que Kyuubi podría hacerse con el control de mi cuerpo. Yo no quería ser llamado asesino, yo no quería que Kyuubi me diese a mí la misma fama que él tenía y además alejándome de ellos los protegería aunque aquello significase el fin de toda aquella luz que había encontrado.

Cuando casi lo tenía decidido Ero-sennin se quiso venir conmigo, y me hizo sentir contento a pesar que seguía temiendo por su vida... sé que él es muy fuerte y por eso acabé por no sentir reparo en ir con él... él podría proteger las cosas que me rodeaban en aquel momento si la situación se descontrolaba. Aquellos a los que yo quería proteger a costa de mi felicidad decidieron seguirme haciéndome la despedida aún más amarga y dolorosa, todas y cada una de las palabras que les grité fueron como agujas clavándose en mi corazón y a pesar que me prometí a mí mismo no volverlo a hacer nunca más no pude evitar que las lágrimas afloraran... Sabía que aunque tenía una compañía mi infierno solo había dado comienzo.

Después de caminar llegamos a la villa de la arena, en un principio me dio la agradable sensación de que Kyuubi se había calmado, ya no me hablaba y me sentí un poco más aliviado... Aquella noche descubrí que no, si Kyuubi no tenía suficiente con manipular mi mente durante el día después aprovechaba la debilidad de mi ser durante la noche para intentar hacerse con el control, cada vez que intentaba dormirme era como encontrarme cara a cara con él mientras me despedazaba con sus enormes fauces, mientras intentaba eliminar el único obstáculo que lo separaban del ansiado exterior. Hasta Gaara se dio cuenta que algo no funcionaba e intentó frustrar mi desesperado intento de librarme de todo, sin pensar que consecuencias iba a traer eso en mi cuerpo pensé en apuñalar el lugar donde Kyuubi estaba sellado, intentar acabar con el que había convertido mi vida en un infierno de nuevo. Gaara el cual también vive marcado por el demonio que tiene en su interior intentó detenerme, intentó, creo, como yo hice en aquel entonces hacerme llegar algo de calidez que pudiese aliviar el sufrimiento de mi alma pero la oscuridad se había extendido demasiado y nada consiguió el efecto que se deseaba.

Después de aquello fuimos yo y el ero-sennin a algún lugar en el desierto... no recuerdo del todo porque íbamos allí, el caso es que Kyuubi comenzó a hacer de las suyas durante todo el trayecto, debilitando aún más mi mente y cuando llegamos al lugar subterráneo allí estaba otra vez Itachi Uchiha... Aquella vez Kyuubi no consiguió lo que quería pero consiguió que todo se tornase en una posición que a él le resultaba todo más divertido. Sucumbí a las tinieblas de mi pasado, aquella bola de odio que yo había retenido en mi interior se rompió y esparció su oscuro veneno dentro de mi ser... la oscuridad lo inundó todo y en esos momentos realmente veía las cosas de otro modo. Es cierto que mentiría si dijese que aquellas acciones habían sido totalmente influenciadas por Kyuubi, en cierta medida aquellas acciones en algún momento las había deseado yo mismo. Recuerdo que me fui con el hermano de Sasuke y conocí a más miembros de aquella organización que me persiguen... creo que también en algún momento llegué a comprender cual era realmente su objetivo pero esos recuerdos han quedado bloqueados, junto con los nombres y los rostros de los demás integrantes de la organización, como algunos recuerdos más, al parecer el Sharingan de Oro ha tenido ese efecto y creo que en los demás ha tenido el mismo.

Así pues yo estaba convencido de atacar Konoha, de acabar con aquellos que habían impartido en mi un sufrimiento injustificado, sin ningún tipo de piedad... como ellos habían hecho antaño... También tenía intención de acabar con mis compañeros, aquellas cosas sin importancia Kyuubi me las había hecho ver como motivos suficientes para terminar con aquellos problemas que hacían que mi vida no fuese tan simple como la de los demás. Si lograba acabar con los que imponían sufrimiento en mi vida entonces yo podría ser libre... ¿Pero acaso yo mismo me creía eso? Ningún camino es fácil y a pesar que yo estaba aliado con el mayor de los monstruos al fin y al cabo soy un simple ser humano... Algo hice, algo que no logro recordar y eso fue lo que acabó por destruirme... a pesar que esa cosa la daba por sentada, que yo mismo la había estado buscando me empezó a devorar lenta y dolorosamente, un peso mucho mayor de los que había soportado hasta aquel momento.

Después de cosas que no recuerdo (sé que hablé con Sakura-chan pero no recuerdo de que, sé que el ero-sennin intentó detenerme pero no recuerdo que fue lo que me dijo...) pude liberarme de mi miedo, el miedo que también me había impulsado a comportarme en cierto modo así (la otra mitad era simplemente una parte de mi personalidad corroída por el odio hacía algunos habitantes de Konoha y lo que simplemente buscaba era una venganza)... Pero a pesar de haberme librado de eso no podía continuar mi vida desde ese punto... Todo había dado un giro demasiado grande, un giro que no me veía capaz de afrontar con seguridad y algo me impedía ni siquiera el planteamiento de que todo regresase a la normalidad y lo usé, el Sharingan de Oro y mientras lo iluminó todo con una luz cegadora noté como la pieza se iba deshaciendo como si fuese mantequilla en mi mano.

Y allí me encontraba ahora mismo yo, apoyado en una pared al lado de Sasuke pensando en la pregunta que me había hecho antes Sakura-chan, hombre ya había dado por sentado que era muy posible que al igual que yo mismo lo hacía ellos recordaran también algo, pero por lo visto para la mayoría de ellos ha sido un simple sueño. Aquellos que murieron debido al ataque de Konoha ahora están vivos de nuevo, así que Orochimaru al que recuerdo haber matado también lo debe de estar.

- Naruto -me dijo bruscamente Sasuke que estaba a mi lado, provocando que me sobresaltase.

- ¿Qué quieres? -dije mirándolo desconfiadamente, este siempre que me dice algo tiene que ser algo especial porque normalmente no se dirige a mí para muchas cosas, bueno en realidad no suele dirigirse a nadie.

- ¿Te suena de algo estas palabras? -dijo tranquilamente Sasuke- Eres un monstruo...

No lo pude evitar, mi cara mostró sorpresa, que menos podía estar... Yo mismo recordaba aquella conversación con Sasuke. Intenté disimular lo mejor que podía la expresión de mi cara, no quería demostrarle más sorpresa a pesar que él ya lo había notado... Mi corazón latía apresuradamente, hasta me sentía un poco mareado. Bajé ligeramente mi cabeza.

- Sí quieres ser el último en morir procura no volver a decir esa frase en el poco tiempo de vida que te quedaEso fue la contestación –concluyó Sasuke mirándome atentamente la cara, lo sabía aunque yo no podía mirarlo a él- ¿Te suena?

Si me sonaba decía... ¡Estaba claro que me sonaba demasiado! Yo mismo había pronunciado aquellas palabras y además no había sido borrado todo aquello de mi memoria. Así pues Sasuke recordaba trozos y a diferencia de otros muchos él no estaba tan seguro que todo aquello hubiese sido un sueño. Pero no podía contarle que todo aquello había sido real, no tenía sentido haber vuelto atrás para después dejarlo todo tal y como estaba antes. Respiré hondo y esbocé mi habitual sonrisa en el rostro y levanté la cabeza.

- Que cosas más raras dices Sasuke -dije con sarcasmo mientras me disponía a ir hacia donde Sakura-chan estaba echándole la bronca a Kakashi-sensei - ¿Qué te golpeaste la cabeza al salir de tu casa o que?

- Usuratonkachi... -escuché escuché maldecir a Sasuke detrás de mí.

Comencé a andar hacia donde Sakura-chan seguía con la bronca por llegar tarde a Kakashi-sensei... Tampoco quiero ocultarlo para siempre, sé que algún día podré explicarlo, entonces estaré preparado para recordar todo lo que pasó con ellos y entonces ellos comprenderán mis motivos, porque si en ese momento están a mi lado es que nada sobre todo mi ser les importa. Me giré hacia Sasuke y lo miré medio sonriendo, no pude evitar que parte de mi estado de tristeza al recordar lo que había hecho aflorara.

- Gomen -dije y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar me giré, aunque me dio tiempo a apreciar cierto desconcierto en su rostro

Corrí al lado de Sakura-chan intentando no dejarle a Sasuke pedirme explicaciones, aunque creo que él mismo entendió que ahora no podía dárselas.

- Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan tiene toda la razón -empecé a echarle la bronca yo también a Kakashi-sensei- Siempre, es que siempre es la misma canción, no puedes pretender levantarnos tan temprano cuando eres tú el que después llega tan tarde

- Ah, la juventud... que energía de buena mañana -dijo despistadamente Kakashi-sensei.

Desde luego este hombre no tenía remedio, siempre que le echábamos la bronca pasaba de nosotros y sacaba cualquier tema de debajo de la manga. Suspiré y desistí de hacerle comprender nada.

- Bien chicos, hoy nos toca... -dijo Kakashi-sensei mientras sacaba un papel del porta-shuriken- Os toca barrer las entradas a las tiendas del distrito comercial

- ¿Qué! -gritamos los tres a disgusto

- Vamos -dijo alegremente Kakashi-sensei- No os quejéis tanto, eso irá bien para practicar vuestro trabajo en equipo. Cuanto mejor trabajéis en equipo, más rápido acabaréis.

- Eso son excusas baratas sensei -dijo Sakura suspirando- La misión de hoy es una birria para variar...

- Además él va tan contento porque no tiene que hacer nada -apuntó acertadamente Sasuke.

Me quedé caminando un poco más atrás que todos ellos y mientras los escuché hablando como siempre, sobre los mismos temas no pude evitar sonreír... Así era día a día, no aquello que pasó... a pesar que todo había sido muy real. Sasuke se giró y me miró.

- ¿Qué haces sonriendo como un idiota, usuratonkachi? -dijo mirándome con superioridad como hacía siempre.

- ¿Qué te pasa Uchihilla¿Envidia? -dije picándome con él- ¡Ahora verás, te ganaré barriendo mejor de lo que tú lo harás jamás!

Empecé a correr y llegué a donde un hombre mayor nos esperaba aguantando unas escobas, le arrebaté una y comencé a barrer a toda velocidad. Después de eso Sasuke, que se ve que había logrado picarlo llamándolo Uchihilla, también empezó a barrer a toda velocidad.

- Eso si que es eficiencia -dijo Kakashi sonriente- Naruto, las escobas no son para intentar pegarles a los compañeros mientras están girados...

Chasqueé la lengua en señal de desaprobación, casi lo tenía ya... Al rato ya me había cansado de barrer, miré a mis compañeros y después miré al azulado y despejado cielo. Todo estaba ahora en calma, quien sabe... ellos volverán otro día, con el mismo objetivo y tendré que estar preparado. A pesar que no puedo asegurar que no volveré a caer intentaré con todas mis fuerzas que eso no vuelva a pasar, la próxima vez tengo que ser más fuerte para que Kyuubi no juegue conmigo, para que las heridas sean simples cicatrices que no puedan volver a ser abiertas.

_Porque no voy a caer de nuevo_

_**Because I'm not going to fall down again**_

**_Owari_**

_(Fin)_

**Pues sí gente... esto es el final... ú-ù Aish, este fanfic llevo planeándolo más un año y medio, primero participé e hice la mayoría de la historia yo en un rpg y después me decidí a continuarlo por mi cuenta. Y aquí está... No sé que os ha parecido a la mayoría pero estoy muy orgullosa de este fanfic, me gusta como ha quedado y he disfrutado escribiéndolo y leyendo vuestras reacciones a como dejaba cada capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído y muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un review. T-T Jo... mi fanfic se acabó... En serio que me ha dado pena acabarlo ú.uU Bueno paso a comentar los reviews que me llegaron para el pasado capítulo:**

_Lovechii, _**al ser capítulos que tratan sobre los sentimientos suelen ser más densos porque la acción no se desarrolla y te basas todo el rato en sentimientos por eso se hace más pesado a pesar que son más cortos de lo habitual xD Y me alegro que te gustase**

_Juegui, _**jajaja me alegra que te gustase, al ser fan de Sasuke es importante xD. Poner las partes negativas no lo hice a modo de venganza, es el simple hecho que uno cuando reflexiona sobre si mismo se encuentra más las partes negativas que las positivas ·-·U yo misma lo hago -.- Espero que este capítulo también te gustase n.n**

_Shaman, _**oh, que emoción, algo largo xDDDDDD a pesar que la extensión es la misma que el de Sakura xDDDD bueno da igual n.n Gracias por seguirme hasta el final n.n**

_Uchiha-Kurama, _**fue un milagro pero ya se ha deshecho! Naruto es MIO, MIO! xDDDDDDDDDD u.u aish si es que hasta me porté bien con Sasuke -o-U Tiene que preguntarlo y que mejor que esa parte que es una de las que tiene más jugo ·-· xD Gracias x los ánimos n.n**

_Tere-chan, _**holas n.n, muchas gracias y aquí tienes el último capítulo, espero que te gustase n.n**

_Aradio akimichi, _**holass! n.n espero que te gustase el capítulo y gracias por tu review n.n**

**Bueno y eso es todo, tengo que agradecéroslo a todos por vuestros ánimos que me empujaron a seguir adelante. Wah, este es el primer fic largo que acabo, ahora aún estoy más contenta y orgullosa n-n Este es el fin de este proyecto pero comenzaré nuevos y me haría mucha ilusión ver vuestro review por ellos n.n De nuevo muchas gracias a: Juegui, Lovechii, Uchiha-Kurama, Tensai Seko, Kyuubi's, Shaman, Shinrine Shuichi Uesagi, tere-chan, Kurenai Yuuhi, Mickey Malote y a toda la gente que me dejó review al principio (aunque parece ser que no continuaron xD) Gracias por vuestros reviews n.n**

**Dômo Arigatô Gozaimasu**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


End file.
